To Love A Ghost
by HopelessRomanticArtist1990
Summary: This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction story. This is pretty much the aftermath of Phantom Planet. I'm sorry, I just got TOTALLY ticked off that Vlad's character remained a bad guy. I liked the fact that Butch Hartman made Vlad's character one of the good guys in Danny Phantom: Ultimate Enemy. I desired to make a story where Vlad becomes a good guy in the end...
1. Conversation With Clockwork

Multiple clocks ticked and chimed randomly inside of Clockwork's tower in the depths of the ghost zone. Clockwork continued to adjust the notches on his time traveling staff as he transformed from a child to an adult and then to an old man. The ectoplasm-screen hovered in front of him so he could watch over different images of the past, present and future. An image of Danny Phantom appeared on the screen of him carrying Sam Manson while flying over Amity Park. The ghost boy held his beloved safely in his arms, and Clockwork smiled in satisfactory at the young ghost's world-saving victory.

"Danny Phantom has come a long way since he defeated his dark future ghost self," Clockwork spoke to himself, glancing at the Fenton thermos which was dented in a few areas, and had a damaged area with Dark Danny's face on it.

"Your half ghost friend Danny has got to be one of the most powerful ghosts I have ever seen," A female ghost with long white hair said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Queen Ariella, what brings you here to my tower?"

Ariella ignored his question, and gazed into the ectoplasm-screen of the different images of Danny Phantom fading in and out. The ghost woman had pale blue skin, sparkling light blue eyes, and wore white eye shadow and white lipstick. She wore a long glittering white dress with long white sleeves, and she also wore high heeled shoes that were made of glass underneath her dress. The only parts of her body that her dress didn't cover were he shoulders, forearms, half of her back and her cleavage. She also wore a tiara made of glass as well, and a heart shaped crystal locket around her neck. The young ghost woman was described as remarkably beautiful by some kind ghost companions. Ariella, on the other hand, never truly saw herself as astounding gorgeous, but ordinary compared to other ghosts who appeared more physically attractive than she did in her opinion.

As soon as Queen Ariella saw an image of Danny Phantom kissing his beloved Sam Manson, she grasped her crystal heart locket in her hand in response to the display of affection. She had watched plenty of romantic couples—both ghosts and humans—share romantic moments such as the one she was currently eye witnessing. Just seeing the ghost boy engaging romantically with a human girl made her heart ache. She knew that Danny Phantom was half ghost, and she had even seen him in his human form as Danny Fenton. Unfortunately, she did not have the privilege of meeting the famous half ghost boy face to face.

"Not only is he powerful, but he's also…madly in love."

Clockwork noticed the lonely expression on Queen Ariella's face, and he knew perfectly well why see was currently so depressed. Queen Ariella wasn't just any ordinary ghost woman, but she was also known as the Ghost Queen of Ice. Just like Danny Phantom, Queen Ariella had the power to shoot ice from the palms of her hands. She also possessed—like all ghosts—the ability to fly, go intangible, turn invisible, see through walls, breath ice, freeze objects with her eyes, and she also had the ability to heal the sick and injured. She lived in a floating place made entirely out of solid ice, and everything inside of the ice palace was incapable of melting. Also, she happened to be one of the few ghosts—like Clockwork, Danny Phantom and Danielle—who was friendly.

"Now I know why you're here," Clockwork said, as if he read Ariella's mind. "Even though you have everything your heart desires, there's still something missing, isn't there?"

"Love is the only thing that I truly desire. That's all I ever wanted, and the only thing that can break this cures I'm under," Ariella sighed sadly, tears running down her face and freezing on her cheeks.

"You think that your ghost powers are a curse? I thought that you would have believed your ghost powers were a gift."

"My ghost powers are both a gift and a curse. I have powers to keep myself protected from danger, and to help others who are in dire peril. Unfortunately, I don't want to be a ghost anymore. I want to be human like Sam Manson, and I wish to find my true love."

"You know, you remind me of someone who said almost the exact same thing you said just now," Clockwork replied, switching the image of Danny Phantom over to a different image on the ectoplasm-screen.

"What did I say? Who do I remind you of?" Ariella asked, giving him a questionable look.

"This is who you remind me of."

A new picture appeared on the ectoplasm-screen of Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters, and Queen Ariella seemed appalled at first by Clockwork's remark. However, as she watched different past memories Danny had with Vlad, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the half ghost man. True, he was Danny's arch enemy, but somehow she began to believe there was good in Vlad's heart somewhere. According to the memories Clockwork showed her of Vlad's, the man was obsessed with chasing after the wrong woman. Maddie Fenton was clearly not meant to be with Vlad, but the man apparently didn't know when to let go.

"I am not a villain. All I ever wanted…was love," Vlad Plasmius spoke with a sad look on his face. As the memory image faded from the ectoplasm-screen, Ariella's heart began bleeding for Vlad's inner turmoil. Even though he is pure evil, he still deserved a second chance. Danny Phantom gave Vlad a second chance while he was on a mission to capture the older evil ghost version of himself. In the end, Vlad helped Danny so he could return to his own time to put an end to all of the chaos that was occurring.

"Clockwork, do you happen to know where Vlad is right now by any chance?"

"My dear friend, you should know by now that I know everything," Clockwork stated bluntly, showing Queen Ariella an image of Vlad in his ghost form on the ectoplasm-screen, and displaying his exact location.

"Oh my. He's floating in the middle of space above planet earth, and he's completely unconscious," Ariella exclaimed, sounding strangely concerned for some reason.

"It appears that Vlad was hit by the Disasteroid right after Danny, me and rest of the ghosts in the ghost zone made the entire earth go intangible. The Disasteroid didn't destroy planet earth thanks to Danny's heroic actions, but it did quite a bit of damage on Vlad Plasmius."

"Vlad cannot return to earth because all of the people on that planet know about his identity, and I know for a fact that none of the humans will help him."

"Your highness, I do not think it wise to venture out in space, and rescue one of the most evil ghosts known to planet earth and the ghost zone," Clockwork warned, knowing exactly what she solely desired to do.

"Look, I know going out into outer space is dangerous, and attempting to save Vlad is even more reckless. However, I was brave enough to assist Danny Phantom save planet earth from the Disasteroid," Ariella acknowledged, refusing to decline her final decision.

Clockwork could not argue with the Ghost Queen of Ice on this particular subject. Unlike the Cheese King Ghost, Queen Ariella wasn't afraid to go out on her own to fight ghosts and help others. Not to mention, once she made a decision, no one could persuade her to change her mind.

"I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into, your highness. Vlad is an all-powerful half ghost man, and there's no telling what he'll do when he awakens from his deep sleep."

"Vlad Plasmius may be an all-powerful half ghost man, but I am just as strong and powerful as he is. Don't worry about me, Clockwork. I know what I'm doing," Ariella assured him with the utmost confidence.

The Ghost Queen of Ice twirled around in place like a ballerina, and vanished instantly in a whirlwind of snow. Clockwork turned his attention back over to the ectoplasm-screen where the image of Vlad Plasmius still floated unconsciously in the middle of outer space. According to the image on the ectoplasm-screen, the half ghost man was still asleep, and he appeared to be covered in multiple scars from being hit by the Disasteroid. Why Queen Ariella desired to save his life, Clockwork didn't exactly know.

Truthfully, Clockwork knew absolutely everything, but he did not know exactly what was going on through Queen Ariella's head. _What is she planning to do once she rescues Vlad from deep space? _Clockwork thought, continuing to watch the ectoplasm-screen. Suddenly, Queen Ariella appeared on the ectoplasm-screen, making her entrance into outer space in another whirlwind of snow. She flew over next to Vlad Plasmius was still completely knocked out. Ariella wrapped her arms around his waist, and then transported him and herself back into the ghost zone inside of her indestructible ice palace.

She placed him on a nice, soft, warm bed inside of the infirmary room. Queen Ariella had built the infirmary room in her ice palace specifically for healing the sick and injured innocent ghosts. At that moment she knew perfectly well that Vlad was everything but innocent. Ariella knew all about his past evil schemes and dastardly deeds. _Perhaps I can help Vlad return to the way he was before he had ghost powers, and help him abandon his love for Maddie, _Ariella thought, praying that her plan would work.


	2. Danielle Returns

Life began to change for Danny exponentially during the following week after he literally saved the entire world and revealed his true identity to the viewing public. He became the most popular boy in school, and practically all of the students at Casper High wanted his autograph. Things at home were changing for him as well, and Jack Fenton continued to construct new ghost hunting weapons. As soon as Danny came home that afternoon, his dad was in the kitchen building a new ecto-blaster.

"Hey, Danny. How was school?" Jack asked, noticing that his son appeared exhausted.

"Totally insane, Dad. After saving the world, and revealing that I'm half ghost, I've become the most famous guy on the planet. All of the students at Casper High want my autograph, and Mr. Lancer had to call security in school today just to keep photographers and autograph hounds away from me," Danny replied, sweat dripping from his brow in the process.

"That's the cost of being famous, son. Besides, sounds like to me you need bodyguards to protect you from crazy fans and enemies."

"Speaking of enemies, I'm surprised I haven't fought any ghosts today. I thought at least one ghost would pop up, but none of my previous enemies have made an appearance."

"Danny, check this out," Jazz interjected, entering the kitchen, turning on the television set, and flipping over to the news station. "You're not going to believe this."

"Breaking news, folks. Last week after Danny Phantom—a. k. a. Danny Fenton—saved the world from the Disasteroid, Vlad Plasmius—a. k. a. Vlad Masters—was seen on a satellite camera, floating unconscious in outer space. He suddenly disappeared in what appeared to be a brief blizzard. I know this sounds impossible and ridiculous, but the video tape dos not lie," The female new reporter announced, displaying the video footage of Vlad in his ghost form on the news station. The news reporter wasn't lying, Vlad did vanish in a brief blizzard in the middle of outer space, but the question was…how exactly did it happen?

"I agree with you, Holly," A male reporter named Bob replied, commenting on the shocking evidence of the video footage as well. "This brief blizzard in the middle of outer space is quite a phenomenon, and Vlad's disappearance has me absolutely baffled."

"Right you are, Bob. Vlad is currently a wanted man. The police have place a one hundred thousand dollar award for his capture. If anyone sees this criminal call the police immediately. I am Holly Davis, and this has been channel thirty six news, coming to you live from Amity Park."

Jazz turned the television set off, and held up a newspaper article showing the wanted ad with Vlad's photograph in it. His older sister was correct. Danny couldn't believe this news at all. Not only had Vlad vanished literally in a brief blizzard from outer space, but he was also a wanted criminal. Danny never thought he would see the day that he cheese head nemesis would become worldly infamous. Well, he wasn't completely stunned that Vlad was a wanted criminal now after he revealed his ghost powers and everything on national television. The part that shocked Danny the most was his archenemy's disappearance. _Where is Vlad now?_ Danny thought, glaring at Vlad's wanted photograph in the newspaper. _How did he disappear? Something tells me there's a ghost behind all of this…_

Just when the moment started teeming with drama, things got more dramatic as Danny's ghost sense went off. He peered outside the kitchen window, and spotted Technus creating infinite technological mayhem out on the streets of Amity Park.

"Oh, great. It's Technus again. That technology stealing computer virus doesn't know when to give up," Danny sighed in frustration. "I'm going ghost!"

Danny transformed into his ghost self, flew straight through the wall, and appeared outside where Technus was causing chaos. Apparently, Technus had downloaded some new high tech gear for his giant robot body. Danny flew over to where Technus was, and shot a few blasts of ice on his robot legs.

"Who dares to stop Technus—master of all technology?" Technus cried out in irritation.

"Your worst nightmare, Tech-dork. Still trying to upgrade, I see. Unfortunately, the only thing you'll be upgrading is a hardware full of ice!"

Danny shot a large ice blast from his palms at Technus's hardware. The ghost's robot body started to spark from the waist. Just when Danny was about to make his final attack to hake his enemy down, Dani intervened. The last person he was expecting to see was his cousin Danielle. He hadn't seen her in a while, and could tell she had been training with her ghost powers a lot since their last encounter.

"Hey, cuz. Need a hand?" Dani asked, blasting Technus with an ecto-ray from her hands. "Or maybe two?"

"Dani, where did you come from?" Danny answered, both happy and surprised to see her.

"From the ghost zone. I hear Vlad is on the loose. Caught the news report on television before I came here. Also saw you fighting this Technus guy, and thought I'd drop in to help you take him down."

"Thanks for the help."

Danny and Danielle attacked Technus at the same time, and the evil ghost was struck by both an ecto and ice blast. His hardware was so damaged from the blast, his robotic body exploded, and Technus appeared before them in his normal ghost form. Before the wicked ghost could cry out another word, Danny trapped him in the Fenton thermos, and he and Danielle changed back to their human forms.

"We make a pretty good ghost hunting team, don't we?" Danielle smiled, satisfied with their awesome teamwork.

"Yes, we do. What are you doing here? I thought you said you had other things to do," Danny acknowledged, placing the Fenton thermos safely in his backpack.

"I did, but my plans changed. Truth be told, I missed you, Danny. I've decided I want to come here and live with you in Amity Park."

"Um…we'll have to talk to my parents about that first. Something tells me the might be a bit skeptical about you. Come with me, I'll introduce you to my family."

They stepped inside the Fenton household, and Danielle noticed that everyone was in the kitchen. Jack was still working on his ecto-blaster, Maddie was cooking meatloaf for dinner, and Jazz was reading the novel Hamlet by William Shakespeare. As Danielle took a glance at Danny's family, she began to see what a real family was actually like. Vlad was the one who created her, and she once called him father. However, Danielle no longer associated or tangled with the likes of that malicious half ghost man.

"Danny, there you are. Dinner is almost ready. Who might you be, little girl?" Maddie asked, turning her attention from the meal she was cooking, and focused on Danny's friend.

"I'm Danielle, but I'm also known as…" Danielle paused, transforming into her ghost self. "…Dani Phantom."

Danny's parents and older sister stared wide-eyed at Danielle in shock and surprise. They had no idea that there was another half ghost being—other than Vlad—just like Danny. Unfortunately, Danny never got the opportunity to tell his family about Danielle's existence.

"Danny, where did this girl come from? Where did she get ghost powers? Not to mention, where did you meet her, and how long have you known her?" Jazz asked, bombarding her younger brother with questions.

He took a long, deep breath in through his nose, and let it out very slowly through his mouth before explaining everything to his family. Danny began his story about how he and Danielle first met, and about the fact that Vlad was the one who created her. He told his parents that she claimed to be his cousin once removed, but she's actually a younger female clone of him. He completed his long story by telling his family that Danielle—a. k. a. Dani Phantom—his homeless, and that she solely desired to live with them.

"I can't believe Vlad actually created a half ghost girl from Danny's DNA," Jack stated bluntly, eyeing Danielle in her ghost form, seeming strangely impressed by his former friend's scientific work.

"He was trying to make an exact replica of Danny, but failed after multiple attempts. I was one of his imperfect results, or I should say—one of his mistake clones," Danielle clarified, changing back into her human form.

"You may not be perfect, but you're not a mistake. In my opinion, you're a blessing. Vlad was terrible using you, and trying to control you the way he did," Danny grinned, giving Danielle a hug. "Mom, Dad…is it okay if she lives with us? She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Maddie gave her son an expression of uncertainty at first, and then she smiled as she replied, "Of course she can stay here with us. She can sleep in the guest bedroom for now. Do you want me to help you unpack your clothes, Danielle?"

"I didn't bring anything with me. I don't have any extra clothes or anything else."

"You poor thing. I have a fantastic idea. How about you come with Jazz and I to the mall tomorrow. We can shop for some new clothes for you. It can be our first outing just us girls. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun, Maddie," Danielle responded, giving her a warm hug.

"Please, call me mom. You're apart of our family now," Maddie insisted, kissing Danielle on the forehead.

"I guess I'll call you dad, then. Is that okay?"

"It's fine by me. Is it alright if I call you my little ghost girl?" Jack asked, giving her a fatherly grin.

"I don't mind at all. I guess I'll call you big sis and I'll start calling you big bro," Danielle added, looking up at Jazz and Danny.

"You can call us that, or by our actual names. Come on, I'll show you to the guest bedroom upstairs. Plus, I'm sure I have some old pajamas from when I was younger that you can wear," Jazz offered, giving Danielle a brief tour of the house, and showing her to the guest bedroom.

As soon as Danielle settled into her new room, she came back downstairs with Jazz into the kitchen where dinner was being served. Maddie had prepared sweet peas, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on the cob and biscuits along with the meatloaf. The all feasted upon the delectable meal that Maddie had worked exceedingly hard to whip up. After everyone finished eating, Danny and Jazz cleaned the table and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. Danielle helped Maddie was and dry dishes, and Jack when straight back to constructing his ecto-blaster.

Maddie took Danielle upstairs to her new bedroom, tucked her bed, and kissed her goodnight. Jazz and Danny were still downstairs having a discussion about everything that had occurred that day.

"First Vlad disappeared from outer space in an unexplainable brief blizzard, you had a battle with Technus—the so-called master of all technology, and now we have a new little step half ghost sister. Today has been quite a chaotic and dramatic episode, don't you agree?"

"You can say that again, Jazz. Technus—the so-called master of technology, I can handle with no problem whatsoever, but Vlad—he's been a huge pain in my butt since day one. His unexplainable disappearance in a brief blizzard in the middle of outer space has left me at a loss for words. How did he disappear? Where did that blizzard come from? Not to mention, how did that blizzard appear in the middle of outer space in the first place?"

"Call it my sixth sense, but I have a sneak suspicion that a ghost was involved in Vlad's disappearance. Well, that's the only logical explanation that I can come up with, anyway," Jazz pointed out, take a sip of ice water from her glass cup.

"You're right, Jazz. My cheese head archenemy could be anywhere by now. There has got to be a ghost behind Vlad's disappearance. The question is, who is the ghost behind all of this? Looks like the only way I'll be able to find Vlad is by searching far and wide throughout the ghost zone for him tomorrow," Danny decided, heading straight upstairs to his bedroom for a long, good rest.


	3. Healing Past Wounds

Ariella placed her hand gently on Vlad's forehead, and was relieved to discover that he didn't have a fever. She had a ghost monitor hooked up to his body in order to keep track of his heart rate. In addition, she had also hooked up an ectoplasm-screen to his head to keep an eye on his thoughts, memories and dreams. Ariella knew that this was eavesdropping, and totally invading another person's privacy.

_I know it is wrong to pry into Vlad's brain to watch his personal thoughts, _Ariella thought guilt starting to get to her. But as she watched the memories from Vlad's past on the ectoplasm-screen, she couldn't seem to look away. A memory of his past from when he was in college popped up on the screen, and this caught her attention immediately. When the moment Vlad's face was covered with ecto-acne, Ariella clenched her crystal heart locket in her hand in sympathy for his pain. Seeing him experience so much turmoil from his past made her chest ache in response.

Suddenly without warning, Vlad transformed back into his human self. According to the ghost monitor, his heart rate was still normal. _His ghost powers had depleted at an alarming rate since he was blasted by the Disasteroid_, Ariella thought, turning off the ectoplasm-screen and unhooking the monitors from Vlad's body. She used her ghost powers to heal all of the cuts and bruises he had. After healing his injuries, she caressed his face, and admired his handsome human features.

_Vlad's ghost form is so wicked and sinister. On the other hand,_ Ariella thought, gazing at his snowy, white hair, _Vlad's human form is strangely attractive._ The Ice Queen never told anyone, but she always found male human beings physically appealing. For some odd reason, she was not at all attracted to male ghosts—which happened to be one of the multiple reasons why she found Vlad Plasmius utterly repulsive.

Vlad's eyes began to open slowly, and Ariella stopped caressing his face instantly. His eyes shot open quickly, and he sat up fast only to lay back down after his head throbbed in agony. Ariella placed her hand gently on Vlad's forehead again, and used her ghost powers to reduce the sharp headache he had from trying to get out of bed too rapidly. He stared up at her with his ocean blue eyes, and was completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"W-where am I? Who are you? What is going on here?" Vlad asked, his head no longer throbbing, but his energy was utterly drained.

"You're in my ice palace in the ghost zone. My name is Ariella, and I'm also known as the Ghost Queen of Ice. You were severely injured by the Disasteroid. I found you floating unconsciously in your ghost form in outer space, rescued you, and brought you safely here. I have healed most of your injuries, but your ghost powers have been weakened," Ariella explained, giving him a smile of comfort.

"You saved me? Why? I am evil…and everyone on earth most likely hates me now."

"Clockwork informed me that you are a wanted criminal on earth now, and there's a huge price on your head for your capture."

"Let me guess, you're going to turn me over to the authorities while I'm weak like this so you can get rich quick. Am I right?" Vlad answered, trying to see if he could catch on to what the Ghost Queen of Ice was actually planning.

"Hate to disappoint you, but you are wrong. I have no intention of turning you over to the police, and I do not desire to collect the bounty placed on your head. My soul desire is merely to help you get well, and make sure that you are safe from harm," Ariella stated truthfully with no hint of sarcasm in her tone of voice. Her snow white hair cascaded down below her waist, and she picked up a glass that was made of pure ice. She used her ghost powers to make water appear magically within the ice glass. "Here, drink this."

Ariella cradled Vlad's head in her hand, lifted him up, and he drank down the ice cold water as she raised the ice glass to his lips. She laid him back down after he swallowed the water, and fluffed his pillow for him. Vlad gazed around the infirmary room, and marveled at the glorious, well-sculpted ice palace. The floors, walls and ceiling were all constructed out of solid ice. It appeared that there were only a few objects in the palace that weren't made of ice, like the bed Vlad was resting in along with the pillow he was laying his head on.

"Are you the only ghost who lives in this ice palace?"

"Yes I am, and you are the first half ghost being guest I've had in my palace. The only guests I've had in here before were all pure blooded ghosts."

"Why did you help me?" Vlad asked, gazing openly at her ghost body, which seemed strangely attractive to him.

"I helped you because you needed it. No one else seemed to want to save you from the depths of outer space. I know for a fact that Danny Phantom doesn't want anything to do with you. Now, I have some questions for you. Why are you so obsessed with Maddie Fenton?" Ariella responded, changing the subject their conversation.

At the mention Maddie Fenton's name, Vlad's face turned red with rage and embarrassment. _How did she know about my feelings for Maddie?_ Vlad thought, starting to freak out. _Furthermore, how does she even know who Maddie is? I didn't even mention Maddie to her. Could this ghost woman possess the power of telepath?_ There was an awkward pause between them, and then Vlad finally mustered up enough courage to reply to Ariella's question.

"She was the woman I fell in love with while I was in college in Wisconsin. Jack Fenton stole Maddie from me, and I have been bitterly single for years. Better question, how do you know about Maddie?"

"Forgive me. Other than tending to your wounds, I have also been watching past memories of yours on my ectoplasm-screen."

With a single wave of her hand, Ariella summoned her ectoplasm-screen into the infirmary. She played back the previous memories of Vlad's she had watched while he was unconscious. As he laid in bed watching his past memories on the ectoplasm-screen, tears pricked the corners of his eyes from reliving painful stages he had went through. Vlad's memories continued to play on the screen like a home video, and when his memory of getting hit by the Disasteroid flashed up on display that's when Ariella turned it off.

"You have a recording of all my past memories?" Vlad stated in shock, feeling completely exposed.

"Indeed, I do Clockwork does as well, but then again…he possesses the memories of all beings in and out of the ghost zone. By the way, if it is any consolation…if I were Maddie, I would have chosen you," Ariella smiled, blushing a little from confessing her feelings.

"Last time I checked, you're not Maddie."

"No, I'm not Maddie. You're correct on that account, but…you need to abandon your love for Maddie. I mean, she's married and she has two children. It is clear she doesn't love you. The way I see it, you would be foolish to continue your romantic battle to win her heart."

Vlad despised to admit the truth even to himself, but Ariella was right. Maddie did not love him, she was married to Jack, and they had children. Danny was his archenemy, and Vlad constantly tried to persuade him to make the half ghost boy and his mother to form a family with him. He had resorted to obtain love from Maddie Fenton by creating a hologram of her that did and said everything he programmed it to. Depressingly, programming a hologram to love him wasn't the same as actually receiving true love from a real woman. Somehow, Queen Ariella made him realize at that moment that he had been such a fool for doing such reckless things.

On the other hand, in spite of everything terrible he had done, the last place that he expected to win up was in an ice palace in the depths of the ghost zone. In fact, his feelings for Maddie Fenton had suddenly washed away like water running down a stream. It was as if a powerful spell that had inflicted him twenty years ago had finally been broken, and the Ghost Queen of Ice was the reason Vlad's love for Maddie had faded. Queen Ariella had been exceedingly hospitable toward Vlad in his time of assistance, and she had tended to his every need when he didn't even ask her to do anything for him.

"I hate to confess this, but…you're right, Queen Ariella. My constant pursuit to win Maddie's love has to end. Besides, for some abnormal reason, my feelings for her have suddenly disappeared. Did you put some kind of spell on me?" Vlad asked, eyeing the ghost woman suspiciously.

"No spells were placed upon you, I swear. The only power I used on you was to heal your wounds. Other than my ice powers, the only other ghost powers I possess are flight, invisibility, intangibility, the power to freeze objects with my eyes, my ghost sense and x-ray vision. Unfortunately, I do not possess the ability to cast spells on other beings," Ariella explained, creating a chair out of ice to sit on next to Vlad.

"Your ghost powers are astounding. I have seen only a few other ghosts with your unique abilities."

"You must be referring to Danny Phantom and Frostbite along with his tribe of yeti-like polar bears from the Far Frozen area in the ghost zone. Truth be told, Frostbite trained me to use my powers properly just like he did with Danny Phantom. In fact, Frostbite raised me from the time I was a child. I never knew my real parents, or where I actually came from. Frostbite told me he found me when I was a baby during a blizzard in the Far Frozen. He said that from the look of it I was abandoned as an infant, he took me in, and raised me in the Far Frozen. I grew up around his yeti-like polar bear tribe, and they accepted me as a member of their colony. Frostbite is the one who gave me this crystal heart locket. He said that it would help me control my ghost powers, and he told me that I should put a picture of myself and the one I love inside of it. Anyway, when I became of age I left the Far Frozen. After I left Frostbite and his colony, I decided to build my own home right here."

"So you built this entire palace just by using only your ice powers?" Vlad said, looking very impressed by how powerful Ariella is.

"Yes, I did," Ariella replied, and continued to chat with him about her life in the ghost zone.

As she spoke with him more about her past, Vlad became entirely enchanted by her voluptuous and translucent ghost form. It was as she had hypnotized him into submission, but she had done absolutely nothing at all to him except heal his injuries. Her words intoxicated him as she informed him in further details of her somewhat painful and colorful past. Apparently, according to Ariella's story, she had a strong bond with Frostbite and his colony of yeti-like polar bears from the Far Frozen. Just like Danny Phantom, Frostbite treated Ariella like royalty, and that is how she got her title_ Ghost Queen of Ice_. Frostbite refers to Danny as either _Great One _or _Savior of the Ghost Zone_, but he refers to Ariella as the _Ghost Queen of Ice_ or _Queen Ariella_. It was clear to Vlad that Ariella and Danny had quite a cornucopia of things in common…


	4. Things Change

Danny did not have the opportunity to search for Vlad inside of the ghost zone the next day after discovering that his archenemy disappeared from outer space. In fact, he could not even search for his cheese head nemesis throughout an entire week because other things kept preoccupying his spare time. Now that Danielle was his step sister, things in his life had changed rapidly during school and at home that week. The only negative problem with having Danielle as a little step sister was the fact that the women outnumbered the men in the Fenton household now. In addition, the Fenton family now has two half ghost beings in their family. Jack and Maddie Fenton enrolled Danielle into Casper Junior High School, and she became the most popular girl in school.

Thanks to teaming up with her big brother Danny, everyone now knew that Danielle was half ghost too. The news about the new arrival of the little half ghost girl spread throughout Amity Park. Danny and Danielle even made the front page of the newspaper that week. A local photographer and news reporter had caught the dynamic ghost duo battling against Skulker our on the streets. Apparently, Skulker not only desired to hunt down Danny, but he also wanted to capture Danielle along with the ghost boy. Skulker failed miserably in his attempt to capture both of the half ghost beings. Danielle helped Danny kick Skulker's titanium rear end, and Danny successfully extracted Skulker from his robot suit and locked him up in the Fenton thermos. The title of the local newspaper read _Phantom Duo Defeats Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter_. Ever since Danielle—a. k. a. Dani Phantom—teamed up with Danny on ghost hunting missions, he popularity inside and outside of school skyrocketed through the roof. Dash Baxter had become the Phantom Duo's number one fan, and he wore a Phantom t-shirt to Casper High to prove it.

"Hey, Danny," Dash said, approaching him for once in a friendly fashion. "You and your little half ghost sister are awesome. Will you sign my Phantom t-shirt?"

"Uh, sure. No problem, Dash," Danny replied, signing the back of Dash's Phantom t-shirt a silver colored sharpie. "There you go, dude."

"Thanks, D-man. Mind if I call you D-man?"

"I don't mind at all. It's better than all of those mean nick names you gave me before when you used to wail on me."

"Those days are over. You're a world famous super hero, and the most popular guy in Casper High. By the way, I'm having a party at my house this Friday night. Here's your invite," Dash informed him, handing Danny a party invitation.

The cover of the invitation had a green ghost on it, and the background of it was charcoal black. On the inside the writing was white, and it told all of the information such as the date, time, location and phone number to RSVP. At the bottom of the party invitation there was a note that read: _This is strictly a costume party. Come wearing a costume such as a Halloween outfit or something like that. _Danny couldn't believe all of this was actually happening to him for real. Becoming a world famous hero, being the most popular boy in Casper High, and getting invited to a party at Dash Baxter's house felt all like some crazy dream.

"I'll be there, and so will Sam and Tucker. They are allowed to come, aren't they?" Danny asked, making sure that his friends weren't left out.

"Don't worry, D-man. Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danielle are all invited too. I gave them their invitations already. See you later in gym class."

Tucker Foley still attended school at Casper High even though he is now mayor of Amity Park. His parents were proud of him and his professional occupation, but they still wanted him to get a good education. Plus he still managed to find spare time to have fun when he wasn't busy with city documents, meetings or passing any laws that would please the town (or try to pass some laws that would satisfy him). Sam Manson had become the most popular girl in Casper High, and all of the girls at school desperately wanted to be her. Paulina actually became Sam's best friend, and abandoned her crush on Danny since Sam and Danny are dating. In fact, Dash and Paulina actually started going out right after Danny and Sam hooked up.

Valerie Gray, on the other hand, still currently hunts down ghosts to let off steam and stress. She no longer hunts Danny since she discovered his identity along with everyone else on earth. Valerie not only continued ghost hunting, she also teamed up with Danny from time to time, and formed a romantic relationship with Tucker. The techno geek finally mustered up enough courage to tell her how he felt, asked her out on a date, and she accepted his request. In addition, Valerie became a member of team Phantom, and she and Tucker have gone on double dates with Danny and Same a few times as well.

Later on that afternoon, Danny came home, and found Danielle helping their mother in the kitchen with dinner. Tonight they were having spaghetti and meatballs, and the scent of the dish aroused Danny's sense of smell. After a full day of school signing autographs between classes, passing love notes to Sam during class, and taking pictures with his fans—he was exhausted and in need of nourishment. Being the most famous person on the planet can become quite tiring, and having to escape the paparazzi can work up an appetite.

"Hey Danielle, hey mom," Danny said, stepping into the kitchen and hanging his backpack on a chair.

"Hey big bro," Danielle smiled, giving him a welcome home embrace. "I've been helping mom cook dinner. She's also been teaching me how to cook."  
"Danielle is an excellent little helper, and she's been doing a wonderful job," Maddie added, kissing Danielle on the head.

"Can't wait to taste it. By the way Danielle, did you get an invitation to Dash's costume party?"

"Yeah, I did. Big sis gave me the invite after she got home from school."

"Speaking of Jazz, where is she?" Danny wondered, looking around as if his older sister would pop up at any moment.

"She's upstairs working on a paper for English class. Jazz says she's writing an essay on what it's like to live in a family of ghost hunters," Danielle replied, helping Maddie take out the garlic bread from the oven with her ghost powers.

"Nice to see that you can use your powers for something other than ghost hunting. Which reminds me, I saw the cover of this week's newspaper. I'm proud of you two working as a team to take down that ruthless ghost Skulker."

Maddie showed them both the newspaper, which they had already seen, and laid it down on the table. Knowing his mother, Danny suspected she was most likely going to frame the newspaper so it will stay perfectly preserved. Then, just as Jack walked into the kitchen, the news popped up on the television set. The news reporter was broadcasting about Danny and Danielle's fight against Skulker. Their team title appeared as the _Phantom Duo _on the television screen, and it apparently was going to be their team name from now on.

"_Phantom Duo_, huh? Looks like you and Danielle have become the most popular ghost hunting tag team of Amity Park. So Maddie, is that spaghetti and meatballs I smell?" Jack asked, deciding to change the subject from his children's ghost hunting reputation to dinner.

"Correct, Jack. Danny, could you go get your sister. Dinner is ready, and I don't want Jazz to wind up eating cold food," Maddie said, as she and Danielle set the table while Danny healed upstairs to Jazz's bedroom.

"Hey, Jazz," Danny spoke loudly, knocking on his sister's bedroom door. "Mom says dinner is ready."

"Okay, Danny," Jazz answered, coming out of her bedroom. "Hey, I need to talk to you and Danielle in private after dinner."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"It's about your archenemy, Vlad."

"Say no more. We'll talk in your bedroom after dinner," Danny whispered as he walked back downstairs with Jazz following behind him.

During dinner Jack blathered on about ghosts as usual, and Maddie talked about how proud she was of Danny getting along so well with Danielle. Danny decided to talk about Dash Baxter's costume party that he, his sister and his friends were invited to on Saturday night. Jazz said she was going to dress up as Starfire from the Teen Titans, and Danny and Danielle decided to dress up for the party in their ghost forms. They knew they would attract a lot of attention by showing up at Dash's costume party in their ghost forms, but that was kind of the whole point.

When dinner was finally over, Danielle helped Maddie clean the table, wash the dishes, and put the leftovers away in the fridge. After she was done helping her new mother in the kitchen, Danny whispered to her that Jazz wanted to speak with them privately in her bedroom. They headed upstairs and walked quietly to Jazz's bedroom. When Danny opened the door, he found his older sister working frantically on her laptop computer. Both of them approached Jazz as casually as they could after Danielle closed the door behind them.

"So Jazz, you wanted to speak with me and Danielle about our cheese head archenemy Vlad Masters—a. k. a. Vlad Plasmius?" Danny stated clearly, observing what his older sister was doing on her laptop computer.

"Vlad? Is that why we're having a private conversation in Jazz's bedroom?" Danielle said, a bit stunned she was the last to know about it.

"Yes, Danielle. Now, what did you want to tell us?"

"Well first of all, I lied to Danielle about my essay for English class," Jazz confessed.

"You did? Why?" Danny asked, giving her a quizzical expression.

"I didn't want mom and dad to know about what I was actually doing up here. Before dinner I was researching information about ghosts' who possess ice powers like you, Danny. I found some data about this giant, yet-like polar bear named Frostbite. You don't happen to know him, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, he's a close friend of min. His colony of the Far Frozen Realm helped me train with my ice powers after I discovered that I have them. What information did you find about Frostbite?"

"Just some facts about his unique ice powers, that he's the leader of his tribe, and that his people are kind and friendly. Since Frostbite and his colony are the only ghosts other than you who possess ice powers, I thought they might be behind Vlad's unexplainable disappearance," Jazz explained.

"Your research is perfectly accurate. The only flaw I see in your theory is about Frostbite. I don't believe he's behind Vlad's mysterious disappearance," Danny responded, knowing quite well that Frostbite would never help an evil ghost out of trouble.

"If Frostbite isn't behind the disappearance of Vlad Plasmius, then who is?"

"I didn't get the chance to search for Vlad in the ghost zone at all this week, but maybe Danielle and I could pay a visit with Frostbite tomorrow after school. Perhaps he might know where Vlad is, and he probably knows who is behind that cheese head's disappearance."

"Awesome, I get to go on a mission with you in the ghost zone for the first time," Danielle cheered with glee.

"You going to take Sam and Tucker along with you on your mission?" Jazz asked, knowing that from past ghost hunting missions, Sam and Tucker constantly fought along her brother's side.

"Not this time. This is going to be strictly a half ghosts' only mission. I'm not trying to locate Vlad to collect the money on his head, but I have to know where he has vanished off to. He could be plotting his revenge against me at this very moment as we speak. Besides, I don't want to risk placing Tucker and Sam in any type of danger. By the way, don't mention anything about this to my friends or to our parents," Danny added.

"I hate having to lie to mom and dad, but you're right that I shouldn't tell them about your mission. They would definitely object to your both searching for Vlad throughout the ghost zone. Not to worry, I'll cover for you two."

"Thanks, Jazz. I owe you big time for this. If there's any way I can repay you, just name it."

"Actually, you could do all of my laundry for a month," Jazz smirked, enjoying taking advantage of Danny when he desperately needed her assistance.

"Fine, I'll do all of your laundry for a month. Well, I'm going to my bedroom."

"I'll go to my bedroom too. See you in the morning, big sis," Danielle said, kissing her big step sister's cheek as she and Denny left Jazz's bedroom.

Danny knew that taking his step half ghost little sister Danielle on his mission to locate Vlad Masters—a. k. a. Vlad Plasmius—would be exceedingly dangerous. However, he had a strong feeling that she was perfectly capable of handling everything on their mission. After all, his step half ghost little sister was so much stronger than she appeared to be.


	5. Queen Ariella's Past

_Forty one years ago in the Far Frozen Realm of the ghost zone…_

Freezing wind whipped upon the snowy hills as Frostbite ventured through the snow covered land. As leader of his yeti-like polar bear tribe, it was his strict duty to hunt and forage for food. Every week he would journey out from his ice cave to hunt down animal ghosts that would become tasty fire roasted meat meals for him and his tribe. Sometimes he would get lucky and discover ecto-melons that were still ripe, and didn't come in contact with snow or ice. Ecto-melons were sky blue on the outside and lime green on this inside. This type of fruit was considered a delicacy in the Far Frozen Realm, and the ecto-melons had the power to replenish a ghost's energy.

Once Frostbite hunted enough eatable ghost and gathered plenty of ecto-melons for his tribe, he loaded his large quantity of food on his silver-plated slay that magically flew at his command. Just when he was about to take off, he heard the sound of an infant crying, and rushed off immediately to investigate. He walked up a few steep snowy hills until he finally located the source of the noise. A small baby ghost girl with pale blue skin, snowy white hair, and light blue eyes peeked up at him through the white blanket she was wrapped in. The baby ghost girl was lying inside of a basket made of solid ice, and Frostbite automatically assumed that she had been abandoned.

_Why would someone abandon a cute, innocent, little ghost baby like this? _Frostbite wondered, cradling the little ghost baby in his arms. Suddenly, the baby ghost girl's eyes started to glow, and soon Frostbite's arms were completely incased in ice. _She has ice powers? No wonder she was abandoned here in the Far Frozen Realm. I better take her along with all of the food I gathered back to my village. _After defrosting his arms with his ghost powers, Frostbite flew off in his slay with his large load of food and the baby ghost girl nestling in his arms.

When he arrived at his village in the Far Frozen Realm, he delivered food to everyone in his tribe, and managed to save some of the rations for himself. He took the baby ghost girl into his ice cave, made a comfortable spot for her to sleep, and began cooking dinner over a fire located in the middle of the ice cave. The ice cave was entirely impenetrable, and totally incapable of melting. After the meat started roasting over the fire, the baby ghost girl groaned in her bed made of fur, trying to get Frostbite's attention. He turned his eyes away from the roasting meat, and focused solely on the baby ghost girl.

Frostbite lifted the little baby ghost girl from the bed he made for her, and held her in his arms to try and see he could figure out what was wrong. The little baby ghost girl started nibbling on his forearm, apparently trying to inform him that he was hungry. He tried to feed her some meat that he ground up, but she wouldn't ingest any of it. Then he decided to make some of the ecto-melons he had gathered into juice. After liquefying a few ecto-melons he had gathered, Frostbite had successfully made some juice for the little baby ghost girl to drink. He poured some of the juice he made into a cup made of solid ice, raised it to the baby's lips, and she drank it all in one gulp.

"Looks like I'm going to be watching over you for a while," Frostbite spoke softly, cradling her in his arms again. "Since you'll be living with me, I better give you a name. How about…Ariella?"

The ghost baby girl cooed, and giggled happily in response to the name Frostbite had given her. Since she appeared to love the name he had bestowed upon her, he called her Ariella from then on. Soon word got around the Far Frozen Real that Frostbite was raising a baby ghost girl who possessed ice powers. His people agreed to help him train Ariella when she started growing up. Over the years that passed, Frostbite was like a father to Ariella even though they were two completely different species. From the time Ariella was an infant up until she became a teenager, Frostbite would sing her a lullaby he wrote just for her before she went to sleep.

"_Hair white as snow,_

_Beauty that I know._

_Eyes crystal blue,_

_Complexion pale blue too._

_Powers filled with ice,_

_Personality very nice._

_Heart solid and frozen,_

_True love will be chosen._

_Only love will break the spell,_

_And after finding it all will be well…"_

This lullaby that Frostbite conjured up in his unique creative mind matched Ariella's appearance and future perfectly. He didn't know it at the time, but Ariella was both blessed and cursed with her ghost powers. The only way to break the spell she was under, and for Ariella's heart's desire to come true is if she found her true love. Frostbite discovered this fact after paying a visit to Clockwork's tower twenty one years later after raising Ariella. He and Clockwork happened to be close friends, and Frostbite managed to find spare time once in a while to pop in for a visit.

"Ariella's powers have strengthened and developed exceedingly since she was a baby. Of course, you already know all about that," Frostbite said, gazing into the ectoplasm-screen in Clockwork's tower which displayed brief memories of Ariella's past.

"Correct, Frostbite. I have watched you raise Ariella over the years, and I must say—you have done an astounding job," Clockwork responded, turning a few knobs, and adjusting the clock on his time staff. "Eventually, she will leave the Far Frozen Realm and final a new home."

"A new home? Where?"

Clockwork waved his hand, and an image of a floating ice palace appeared on the ectoplasm-screen. Just the look of the beautifully constructed floating ice palace almost brought Frostbite to tears. He had never seen such a magnificent building in the ghost zone.

"Ariella will live in this ice palace just outside of the Far Frozen Realm, and she will be known to the ghost zone as the _Ghost Queen of Ice_."

"I see. Who built that ice palace, anyway?" Frostbite asked, marveling at the gorgeous image.

"Isn't it obvious? Queen Ariella will construct that ice palace by using her ice powers alone," Clockwork replied, turning the ectoplasm-screen off.

"Incredible. I can't believe Ariella was actually capable of creating such a remarkable place."

"She is capable of so much more. Now, let's discuss about Ariella's powers, and her heart's desire."

"Yes, you told me Ariella's ghost powers are both a blessing and a curse," Frostbite acknowledged.

"Indeed, they are. Her powers have helped the sick and injured in the Far Frozen Realm. However, she thinks that her ghost powers are a curse," Clockwork informed him.

"Why would she think that? I thought that Ariella loved being a ghost and possessing numerous ice powers."

"Truthfully, she enjoys helping others, and loves having the ability to create anything out of ice. Unfortunately, Queen Ariella is missing something in her life."

"Missing something? What could she possibly be missing?" Frostbite wondered, giving Clockwork a curious expression.

"Something every young lady wishes to find. You most likely would recognize it, it's called true love," Clockwork said, revealing Ariella's heart's desire.

"Ah, yes…true love. I have never experienced it before. Have you?"

"Sadly, no I have not. I know for a fact that love is one complicated, dramatic, and messed up emotion. It can make either a ghost or human being do and say things that they wouldn't normally do and say. Ariella has been thinking about true love a lot lately, and she's been having dreams about it too. Forgive me, I've been monitoring Ariella's memories and dreams for a few days."

Clockwork displayed the memories and dreams of Ariella's on the ectoplasm-screen, and Frostbite watched them like a home video. _I had no idea that Ariella was such a hopeless romantic, _Frostbite thought, continuing to watch the image of Ariella on the ectoplasm-screen. _I wish there was some way that I could help her find her true love…_

"That's alright, Clockwork. I appreciate your concern for Ariella. All I want is the best for her. Ariella is like the daughter I've never had. I would do absolutely everything to make her happy, but I guess…she'll have to find her true love in order to actually be happy," Frostbite confessed, finally figuring out the complexity of Ariella's feelings. "Speaking of true love, do you happen to know who Ariella's true love is?"

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal that to you. If I told you who Queen Ariella is destined to be with romantically speaking, it could damage the time stream, Frostbite. Queen Ariella will find her true love when the time comes, and that is all that I can tell you about it," Clocked answered, turning a few more knobs on his time staff.

"Well, I can understand that there are some things about the future you are forbidden to tell anyone. I can completely respect that. I just have one more question for you. When will Ariella leave the Far Frozen Realm?"

"Queen Ariella has become of age, and she is old enough now to live and survive in the ghost zone on her own. To answer your question, Ariella will depart from the Far Frozen Realm tomorrow morning. She will spend the entire day tomorrow constructing her ice palace after she leaves the Far Frozen Realm."

"Thanks for informing me about everything I wanted to know. By the way, I'll be sure to mention you to Ariella. I'm positive that she would enjoy coming to visit you from time to time just like I do. Anyway, I better get back home. My tribe will be worried if I return to the Far Frozen Realm too late. I enjoyed talking with you," Frostbite smiled, vanishing from Clockwork's tower in a whirlwind of snow.

Meanwhile, back in the Far Frozen Realm, Ariella was training with her ice powers in the arena. She was hitting targets with her ice beams from the palms of her hands. Her ice beams hit the center of all of the targets in the arena. _Awesome, I hit the center of every single target, _Ariella thought, satisfied with the extremely well development of her powers. _Too bad no one was around to see it…_The tribe of yeti-like polar bears weren't in the arena to observe Ariella's target practice. Usually the tribe would gather in the arena to watch Ariella train as their own form of personal entertainment. Unfortunately, none of the yeti-like polar bears showed up to watch her train because they all had other personal business to tend to.

Frostbite made his appearance into the arena in a whirlwind of snow. He had taught Ariella this unique technique, but she did not have the opportunity to use this particular ghost power yet. _Oh, wonderful, _Ariella thought, thrilled to see her father. _Frostbite's finally returned from his outing. I just wish he had told me where he went, but I'm happy he came back to the Far Frozen Realm safely._

"Welcome back home, father," Ariella smiled, embracing him.

"Nice to see you again, my dear. I see you have been training well with your ghost powers. Excellent performance, by the way," Frostbite responded, admiring Ariella's hard work at training.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad you're satisfied with the positive results of my training."

"Let's have dinner in our ice cave to celebrate. Besides, I have to speak with you about some important matters that have come to my attention."

Without another word, Frostbite escorted Ariella back home to their ice cave where he started preparing dinner. Frostbite knew that Ariella found the meat he had hunted to be revolting, so he just prepared her a bowl of chopped ecto-melons. Since Ariella grew up eating nothing but ecto-melons, she just automatically became a vegetarian right off the bat. She just didn't feel comfortable eating food that used to living, breathing creatures. Or, in this particular case, ghost animals that used to run or fly free throughout the ghost zone.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ariella asked, finally speaking up after her second mouthful of ecto-melon.

"I traveled to Clockwork's tower today, and had a discussion with him concerning you," Frostbite replied, getting straight to the point.

"Who is Clockwork? Why did you have a conversation him about me? What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

Frostbite explained everything to Ariella about what he and Clockwork talked about earlier that day. He gave her a brief and accurate description of Clockwork's appearance and his ghost powers. The truth all became clear to Ariella as the conversation continued, and Frostbite also mentioned about the fact that he knew she was going to leave the Far Frozen Realm tomorrow morning. When he finally finished explaining everything that happened and all that he knew, Ariella was utterly speechless at first.

"So, you know everything about my dreams of finding my true love, and the fact that I desire to leave the Far Frozen Realm to live on my own in the ghost zone?" Ariella asked, making she absorbed all of the information Frostbite gave her correctly.

"Yes, I know absolutely everything. I honor your wishes, and I'll miss you after you leave tomorrow morning. Before you leave, I want to give you a little going away present."

Frostbite opened an old wooden chest that was locked securely with an iron lock. He fumbled through the chest which contained a large leather sack of coins, a few fur coats, and a box of jewels until he finally found what he was looking for. Grabbing the light blue crystal box with his yeti-like polar bear hands, he set the item on the table in front of Ariella.

"You're giving me a sapphire box as a going away gift? Gee, thanks father."

"It's not the box I'm giving you. Your present is inside of the box, my dear. Go ahead, open it and see what's inside," Frostbite encouraged her, as Ariella opened the sapphire box.

As she opened the sapphire box she smiled radiantly, and her eyes sparkled in response to the beautiful gift inside. She pulled out a heart shaped crystal locket that had a white cloth strung through it. Ariella immediately assumed the white cloth was the chain section of the heart shaped crystal locket necklace. She fastened the crystal heart shaped locket around her neck, and the heart shaped crystal rested gently on her chest. Joy filled her soul as she embraced Frostbite in a warm hug.

"Thank you very much, father. I absolutely love your gift," Ariella grinned from ear to ear, opening the locket, and noticing there was a place on each half of the lock for pictures to go inside of it. "Hey, there's space inside where I can place photos."

"Yes, there is. Place an image of yourself inside, and—when you find your true love—place an image of your beloved inside of it as well."

Ariella held the locket close to her heart, and used her ghost powers to conjure up an image of herself on the right half of the crystal heart. She had a good sleep that night in Frostbite's ice cave, and she left the Far Frozen Realm the next day just like Clockwork predicted that she would. Ariella had spent the whole day building her ice palace outside of the Far Frozen Realm in the ghost zone. Clockwork watched Ariella on his ectoplasm-screen from his tower, and observed her amazing ice powers. Frostbite and his tribe called Ariella either the _Ghost Queen of Ice _or _Queen Ariella _from then on.

_Queen Ariella's afterlife is progressing quite well just like I predicted it would, _Clockwork thought, watching his ectoplasm-screen while he continued to turn knobs and adjust the clock on his time staff. _She will find her true love twenty years from now, and then she will finally be happy. Except, her true love will be the last man she would have expected to fall in love with…_


	6. The Search

Danny met up with Danielle after school outside of Casper Junior High. As her older half ghost step brother, it was his responsibility to take care of her when Jazz or his parents were busy. The walk back home was strangely peaceful and quiet that afternoon. For some strange reason, the half ghost beings weren't crowded by autograph hounds or overwhelmed by the paparazzi. They came to a conclusion that the Phantom Duo fans decided to take a break from chasing after them.

When they arrived at the Fenton household, both half ghosts snuck downstairs into the Fenton lab without being noticed. Jazz had lied to her parents, telling them that Danny was spending the night at Tucker's, and that Danielle was having a sleepover at Leah's (this girl at Casper Junior High who became one of her closest best friends). Maddie and Jack were in the kitchen performing different tasks. Jack was busy working on yet another ghost hunting weapon, and Maddie was cooking chili for dinner. Jazz was upstairs conducting more research about ghosts with ice powers to see if she could find any information that would help Danny and Danielle on their mission.

As soon as they checked that the coast was clear, they both transformed into their ghost selves. Danny grabbed hold of his backpack, placed the Fenton thermos and the ghost gauntlets inside, and fished out the Infi-map. Thanks to Frostbite, Danny had possession of a map which could transport him and anyone else anywhere in the ghost zone. He opened the Infi-map, laid it down on the floor for a few seconds, and finally spotted the location of the Far Frozen Realm.

"Alright, this map will transport us to Frostbite's home in a flash. Are you ready, Danielle?' Danny asked, holding onto her hand.

"You know it. By the way, why are you taking the ghost gauntlets with us?" Danielle wondered, giving him a quizzical expression.

"These ghost gauntlets have the power to rip the ghost half out of Vlad. I'm hoping I'll be able to use them on him, and seal his ghost half inside of the Fenton thermos. Vlad helped me once when I was trying to defeat the older evil ghost version of myself. I think it's about time I help him in order to make Vlad one of the good guys again."

"So that's what this mission is all about? We're going after Vlad to strip him of his ghost half to make him a good man again. Is there going to be any butt kicking in this mission at all?"

"Don't worry about that. Something tells me we'll most likely encounter a few evil ghosts along the way. Brace yourself, this map is going to make us fly awfully fast," Danny warned, making sure he had a good grip on Danielle's hand. "To the Far Frozen Realm."

The moment he spoke the location to the Infi-map, both of them shot through the ghost portal, and flew through the ghost zone at sonic speed. They arrived in the snowy hills of the Far Frozen Realm, and it was exceedingly chilly like always. _Burr, it's cold, _Danielle thought, shivering at bit in mid-air. _If I knew this place was going to be this chilly, I'd have brought a heavy fur coat._

"Excellent. Now that we're here, we need to locate Frostbite. My ghost sense isn't going off, but I have a feeling he's close by."

"That's good to know. Let's find Frostbite quick. I want to get someplace warm fast. This cold air is starting to make my body feel numb," Danielle said, her body shaking from head to toe.

"Here, you can hug me from behind. I'll just carry you to Frostbite's location. I can keep you warm by sharing my body heat with you. The only way we can share our body heat is by hugging. Come on, hop on," Danny instructed, as Danielle hopped onto his back, and he piggyback rode her through the Far Frozen Realm.

_Meanwhile, inside of Clockwork's tower…_

_Looks like Danny and Danielle have started their search for Vlad Masters—a. k. a. Vlad Plasmius, _Clockwork thought, adjusting the time on a few clocks in the room. He watched Danny carry Danielle on his back through the Far Frozen Realm on his ectoplasm-screen. _Wait until Frostbite encounters them in his home. Boy, he's going to be in for an enormous surprise. _Numerous clocks in the tower chimed and continued ticking as Clockwork kept watch over Danny and Danielle on his ectoplasm-screen. Then a whirlwind of snow spun into the clock tower, and Queen Ariella appeared after the snow dissolved. She had decided to pay him a visit, mainly because it was concerning Vlad. Ariella had successfully persuaded Vlad to finally abandon his feelings for Maddie. Unfortunately, there were problems Ariella currently had concerning Vlad's ghost half.

"Queen Ariella," Clockwork grinned, bowing to her in respect. "I was expecting your arrival. By the way, you sure know how to make a flashy entrance."

"I apologize. Forgive me for dampening your wooden floor," Ariella responded with a curtsy.

"Don't fret. This tower is practically indestructible. Besides, I've been meaning to clean the floors in here for a substantial amount of time now. So, you're here to talk to me about Vlad. I've been watching over you two for the past few days, and you have done a marvelous job helping Vlad return to normal."

"A thousand thanks, Clockwork. Hate to be the bearer of terrible news, but…I'm having some major issues concerning Vlad's ghost half."

"This I am already aware of, as you know. You wish to separate Vlad's ghost half from his human half. I'm afraid ghost powers will not help you in this case," Clockwork stated bluntly, knowing Ariella's plan perfectly well.

"I know my ghost powers are completely incapable of performing such a task. Which is why I have come to you for advice. Do you know any way I can separate Vlad's ghost half from his human half?" Ariella asked, folding her hands, practically pleading for a solution to her dilemma.

"The answer to your troubles is displayed on my ectoplasm-screen."

Clockwork waved his hand in front of the ectoplasm-screen, and the image of Danny carrying Danielle through the Far Frozen Realm appeared. _My old home, _Arielle thought, tears of joy welling up in her eyes at the beautiful sight. _Danny and Danielle are in the Far Frozen Realm. Why have they ventured there? _Then Danny and Danielle landed in front of an ice cave, knocked on the wooden front door which was bolted into the ice, and Frostbite opened the door to reveal himself. _Father Frostbite…I have not seen or heard from him in what feels like an eternity._

"Why have the ghost children ventured to the Far Frozen Realm to visit Frostbite? What are they up to?"

"Isn't it obvious? They are searching for Vlad's location, and the only clue they have to his disappearance is an unexplainable blizzard in outer space. Which, in case you didn't know, occurred the day you rescued Vlad Plasmius—a. k. a. Vlad Masters—from space while he was unconscious from being hit by the Disasteroid. That blizzard was all over the news on earth this week, care to explain yourself?" Clockwork retorted, giving her a stern expression.

"I should have been more careful with using my snow whirlwind technique. Frostbite warned me something like this would happen if I acted carelessly. Well, at least the video footage didn't capture an image of me. Now I'm facing a new problem: the ghost kids searching for Vlad. What are they planning to do after they discover his location? They're not plotting to destroy him, are they?" Ariella wondered, clenching her crystal heart locket in worry and concern.

"Amazingly, Danny and Danielle are not planning to destroy Vlad. They desire to accomplish the same goal as yours. The ghost children desire to separate Vlad's human half by using a ghost hunting weapon called the ghost gauntlets. Danny wishes to lock Vlad Plasmius up in the Fenton thermos after he successfully rips the ghost half out of Vlad's human body."

Ariella could sense that Frostbite would tell the ghost children who was behind Vlad's disappearance. She had almost revealed herself to the viewing public by rescuing the most wanted ghost man from deep space. After eye witnessing all of the commotion she had caused by her reckless actions, Ariella had promised herself that she would never pull a risky stunt like that again. Knowing that the ghost kids would most likely show up at her ice palace any moment, she no longer lingered about Clockwork's tower.

"I should return home immediately. Vlad's waiting for me to come back, and the ghost children will be there soon. I'll visit you again later. It was nice talking to you, Clockwork. Farewell for now," Ariella concluded, vanishing yet again in a whirlwind of snow.

_Hmm, Ariella's feelings for Vlad have blossomed and grown stronger this week. It appears she will be more than willing to allow the ghost children to remove the ghost half from Vlad's body, _Clockwork thought, replaying a memory of Ariella's on his ectoplasm-screen. _Not only has Ariella become more infatuated with him, but Vlad has developed an obsessive arousal towards her voluptuous appearance…_

_Three days earlier, during the middle of the night in Ariella's ice palace…_

Vlad slept blissfully in his human form in the infirmary, and dreamt of Ariella's radiant beauty. It was strange that a ghost woman could have such an attractive, voluptuous figure. His heart palpitated just dreaming of her sensuous ghost form sashaying in his direction. Vlad pictured her wearing a sleeveless, sparkling white dress with a gap coming down the front in the shape of a capital V, exposing part of her thin tummy above her belly button, and a large portion of her cleavage. Ariella's plump, melon-sized breasts bounced invitingly as she pressed her luscious chest against Vlad's muscular pecks.

To his disappointment, Vlad's sweet dream was interrupted by the lovely music of a harp playing. He awoke from his blissful sleep, currently clothed in his pajamas, and slid out of the hospital bed. Ariella had generously provided him with night clothes and a pair of pajama slippers. Vlad pulled on his pajama slippers, made the infirmary bed up, and followed the beautiful tune of a harp. He entered a gorgeous room with a staircase, an enormous ice crystal chandelier, and found Ariella playing a giant ice harp. She was wearing a white dress that looked exactly the same as the one from his dream. Vlad was not only aroused by the Ice Queen's voluptuous form, but he was also enchanted buy her lovely harp playing skills. Then, she began singing a song that hypnotized him into submission.

_"Hair white as snow,_

_Beauty that I know._

_Eyes crystal blue,_

_Complexion pale blue too._

_Powers filled with ice,_

_Personality very nice._

_Heart solid and frozen,_

_True love will be chosen._

_Only love will break the spell,_

_And after finding it all will be well…"_

Vlad clapped slowly in response to Ariella's wonderful singing and impressive harp playing performance. She flinched back in surprise, completely caught off guard. Her face blushed crimson at the sight of Vlad gazing flirtatiously in open admiration. _My goodness, _Ariella thought, stepping away from the ice harp. _How long has he been standing there? This is awkward…and embarrassing._

"That was quite a marvelous musical performance Ariella. I must say, I am rather impressed. You never told me you could play the harp, or that you could sing for that matter. Your singing voice is like a chorus of a thousand angels," Vlad smiled, admiring her astounding talents.

"Why thank you, Vlad," Ariella blushed, curtsying casually to him. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"That's quite alright. You have been taking such great care of me, and I couldn't possibly be angry with you any reason whatsoever."

She sashayed gracefully in his direction, her chest bouncing as she walked, and Vlad turned crimson in the face at the look of her ghostly loveliness. Ariella's black eyelashes fluttered seductively at him, and her crystal blue eyes sparkled under the moonlight. Their hearts pounded longingly as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Just like in his dream, she pressed her round bosom up against his muscular chest, and he embraced her with the tenderness of a dove.

"I'm so happy you're here. With you around, I don't feel so alone."

"I feel the same way, Ariella," Vlad replied, caressing her face with tenderness.

_I knew it, _Ariella thought, smiling happily. _Vlad has good qualities deep within his heart. After rescuing him from outer space and providing him with such hospitality…he's finally come to his senses._

"Well, it's getting rather late. You and I better get to bed. Have a good night's rest, Vlad," Ariella said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as she walked up the ice staircase to her bedchamber.

_Currently, in the ghost zone located at the Far Frozen Realm…_

Danny and Danielle had spoken with Frostbite to see if he could possibly know who was behind Vlad's mysterious disappearance. After explaining everything about what happened on earth to Frostbite, the ghost children were pleased to discover that he knew where Vlad was. Before he told them Vlad's location, he explained to them about who was the culprit behind it all. He informed them about the ghost woman Ariella—a. k. a. the _Ice Queen_—a. k. a. the _Ghost Queen of Ice—_a. k. a. _Queen Ariella_—and how he was linked to her. Danny had no knowledge that Frostbite raised a ghost girl, and he didn't have any idea that there was another ghost who possessed ice powers just like him.

"She has powers like yours, but her ice powers are much more advanced. Queen Ariella is one of the strongest female ghosts in the ghost zone, and she's also the kindest ghost woman you'll ever meet. Just mention I sent you to her, and she'll more than likely let you enter her ice palace," Frostbite explained, pointing to the location of Ariella's ice palace on the Infi-map he gave Danny not so long ago.

"Thanks for your help, Frostbite. Thank heavens Queen Ariella's ice palace is just outside of the Far Frozen Realm. Come on, Danielle. We better get a move on," Danny instructed, opening the wooden door of Frostbite's ice cave.

"No need to tell me twice. It was nice meeting you, Frostbite. See you later," Danielle said, as she and Danny flew out of the ice cave, and departed from the Far Frozen Realm together.

The Ice Queen's palace wasn't difficult at all to miss outside of the Far Frozen Realm. Danny and Danielle flew up to the front door of the floating ice palace, and marveled at its incredible beauty. _I can't believe this ghost woman built this palace completely out of solid ice, and constructed it all by herself, _Danny thought, amazed by Queen Ariella's astounding craftsmanship. He knocked as loudly as he could on the front door, and the ghost woman instantly appeared before them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Queen Ariella spoke in an angelic tone.

"Actually, we're here to help you. Frostbite told us you have Vlad living here in your palace," Danielle replied, as Queen Ariella allowed them to enter into her ice palace with open arms.


	7. Mission Complete

Danny and Danielle glanced around the different rooms Queen Ariella led them through the ice palace. They finally arrived at the infirmary room where Vlad was sound asleep in his human form. Ariella sat down next to Vlad on an ice armchair, took his hand in hers, and brushed her hand on his face. She caressed his cheek gently, and felt his forehead with her palm to make sure he didn't have a temperature. _Don't worry, Vlad, _Ariella thought, _you'll be your normal self again soon._

"Frostbite informed us that you built this entire palace by yourself using your ghost powers alone. Is that true?" Danny asked, still stunned by the remarkable ice palace.

"You are correct, Danny Phantom. This ice palace was created by me and me alone. Most of my ghost powers consist of ice based unique abilities. Of course, my father Frostbite has probably told you all about me," Ariella answered.

"He gave us what you would call a brief summary. Now let's get onto business. Danny and I are here to rid Vlad of his ghost powers," Danielle interjected, cutting to the chase. "We need to use the ghost gauntlets on him in order to rip the ghost half out of him, with your permission of course."

_The one thing I want is for Vlad to return to his normal self, _Ariella thought, caressing his face again. _The only way for Vlad to return to normal is to remove his ghost half, and try to lock him up or destroy his ghost half. Destroying Plasmius won't be as easy as trapping him inside the Fenton thermos. Still…I want what's best for him._

"Clockwork informed me of your plan before your arrival. I had a conversation with him in his tower, and I desire the same thing."

"That's fantastic. Shall we get to work, then?"

"Wait, Danny. I want to be the one to separate Vlad's ghost half from his human half," Ariella added in quickly.

"What? Why?" Danny asked, giving her a confused look.

"Look, I know you traveled all this way to set things right. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you two wish to assist me. I just…I just think it would be best if I take care of this. This commotion about Vlad's disappearance is my entire fault. He's the most wanted man because of the ghost that lives within him. I wish to destroy Plasmius immediately after removing him from Vlad's body…"

After hearing Queen Ariella's lengthy explanation, Danny was emotionally moved by how serious she was. _Wow, she truly desires to take matters into her own hands, _Danny thought, both stunned and sort of impressed by her nobility. _She must be very brave and really strong to do something like this by herself. Not to mention, that deep look of concern in her eyes while she holds her crystal heart locket in her hand. The way she's gazing at Vlad makes me think of the way I look at Sam when we're alone. Could Ariella be..?_

"Sounds like a well-thought-out plan, Queen Ariella. I'm just curious, how are you going to destroy Plasmius once he's removed from Vlad's body?" Danielle wondered.

"The dangerous item that I have in my possession is known throughout the entire ghost zone. Only a few ghosts are unaware of its existence. Frostbite gave it to me to only use it in case of an emergency or something like that," Ariella informed the ghost children, pulling a bottle of black liquid from a shelf in the infirmary which was filled with multiple medicines. "Behold, _Shadow Extract_. This vile of poison has the power to kill a ghost. I know this sounds preposterous, but I assure you it's true. Ghost can't technically be killed because they're already dead, but this poison will destroy Plasmius as if he never existed."

"So you're just going to force Plasmius to drink that vile of _Shadow Extract_ after you remove him from Vlad's body?" Danny said, giving her a surprised expression.

"It's quite unorthodox to my way of fighting ghosts, but…I want to vanquish Plasmius as quickly as possible."

"You can say that again, ghost sister. Since you insist on removing Plasmius from Vlad's body by yourself, here are the ghost gauntlets that will assist you with the separation."

Danielle pulled the ghost gauntlets out of Danny's backpack, and laid them on an ice bedside table. Ariella was a little shocked at how big the ghost gauntlets were. The ghost weapon just appeared to be like a giant pair of metal gloves. However, the ghost woman knew there was so much more to the ghost gauntlets appearance. Clockwork had informed her about what the ghost gauntlets were capable of doing.

"Thank you very much, Danielle. Now, will one of you please show me how to operate the ghost gauntlets?" Ariella asked.

"I've used the ghost gauntlets before, so I'll show you how to operate them," Danny volunteered, showing the Ariella how to turn on the metal claws, and informed her that she needed to rip the ghost half out of Vlad's body from the chest area.

"Well, I guess Danny and I will leave you to it. I can tell you wish to do this on your own, and we can respect that. Besides, it's getting late. Danny and I need to find a place to say for the night," Danielle pointed out.

"You two are more than welcome to stay the night in my ice palace."

"Jazz is covering for us anyway. We'd be happy to spend the night in your ice palace."

"Glad to hear it, Danny. Since you two are staying after all, perhaps you can help me with destroying Plasmius," Ariella offered, putting on the ghost gauntlets, and activating the claws.

"We would be honored to assist you," Danny replied, as they gathered around the hospital bed where Vlad was still asleep.

"Do you think it's wise to do this while he's sleeping?'

"Something tells me Vlad wouldn't be willing to do this while he's wide awake. I think it's best to perform this procedure while he remains unconscious."

Without further questions, comments or statements, Ariella reached inside Vlad's chest and used all of her strength to rip Plasmius out of his body. Plasmius flew rapidly around the infirmary while Danny and Danielle raced in the air after him. The ghost man put up quite a fight, duplicating himself to try and outnumber the ghost children. He blasted them with ecto-rays from his hands, and attempted to obliterate Danny and Danielle with his eye beams. Unfortunately, Plasmius wasn't even paying attention to the Ghost Queen of Ice who had already planned to attack him while he was distracted by the ghost children. Ariella's eyes glowed bright blue as she used her power of telekinesis to hold Plasmius down on the floor, and prevent him from moving a single muscle. Danielle opened the vile of _Shadow Extract_, and forced Plasmius to drink every last drop of the poison. After the ghost man drank the dangerous liquid against his own will, the ghost's body dissolved into thin air in a cloud of black smoke, and vanished without a trace.

"Awesome, it worked," Danielle smiled, happy with their mission's success.

"Now that's taken care of, we should get some rest. Will you show us to the guest bedrooms?"

"I would be delighted, Danny," Ariella responded, showing the ghost children where they would be sleeping for the night.

As soon as Queen Ariella made sure the ghost children were comfortable in the guest bedrooms, she went back downstairs in the infirmary to check on Vlad. _Good, he's still asleep, _Ariella thought, relieved to see him resting peacefully. _Thank goodness he hasn't experienced any negative side effects from having his ghost form removed and destroyed. I'm overjoyed that the procedure was a success. Now Vlad will be his normal self again._

"Sweet dreams, Vladimir Masters," Ariella sighed, kissing his forehead and tenderly caressing his face.

She walked slowly back upstairs from the infirmary, and entered into her bedchamber as quietly as a mouse. _Now that Vlad's only human, maybe the police officers on earth will stop chasing him after word spreads,_ Ariella thought hopefully, crawling into bed._ I also pray that my desire to become human will come true as well, and maybe…I can finally receive a kiss on the lips from Vlad._

The next day, Danny and Danielle woke up early in the morning to get a head start traveling home. Fortunately, they had the Infi-map in their possession, so getting back home quickly was no trouble at all. Queen Ariella had a memory recording of what had happened last night saved in her ectoplasm-screen. Luckily, Danny had left a blank computer flash drive in his backpack, and it was compatible with Ariella's ectoplasm-screen. She allowed him to download the memory into his flash drive before they left.

_This is terrific, _Danny thought, removing the flash drive from the ectoplasm-screen after the memory downloaded successfully. _With this memory, I'll be able to clear Vlad's name, and he'll be able to walk the streets without the authorities chasing after him. _He placed the flash drive safely back into his backpack, and thanked Queen Ariella for her assistance.

"The pleasure is all mine," Queen Ariella curtsied. "That memory should wipe away Vlad's criminal record."

"Yeah, after this memory is placed on national television, everyone will know that Vlad's just a regular human now," Danielle acknowledged.

"And every will know that Plasmius has been obliterated," Danny added.

"You two have a safe trip home."

"Thanks, Queen Ariella. I hope we'll get to see you again soon."

"I feel the same way, Danielle. I'll inform Vlad of everything gently after he awakens, and take care of him until he can return peacefully to earth," Ariella explained, bidding them farewell.

"Alright, hold onto my hand, Danielle."

"Okay, big bro," Danielle responded, holding onto Danny's hand.

"To the Fenton household," Danny said, after opening the Infi-map, and then the map transported them back home in the blink of an eye.

The ghost children had hand delivered the memory recording of Ariella's to the Amity Park news reporters after they returned home. Word spread throughout the entire city about Vlad's ghost half Plasmius being destroyed. The Fenton family were surprised that Vlad was actually rescued by a ghost woman with ice powers. Unfortunately, the memory recording revealed that Danny and Danielle fought against Plasmius. This meant that they were in big trouble with their parents from lying to them.

"Mom and dad, could you please be reasonable? Danny and Danielle didn't lie to you about where they were actually going, I did," Jazz confessed, practically begging her parents to have mercy on them.

"That's true, bus since you two did this for a good reason…I suppose your father and I will let it go just this once. What do you think, Jack?" Maddie said, glancing over at her husband who was sitting on the couch.

"Even though you snuck away into the ghost zone, and lied to us about where you were actually going—I suppose we can overlook it just this once. Besides, V-man is back to normal, and maybe he and I can be friends again," Jack added.

"Thanks for not punishing us, mom," Danny smiled in relief.

"You and Danielle were only doing what you thought was right. I'm glad you defeated Plasmius and destroyed him."

"We can't take all of the credit, mom. A ghost woman named Queen Ariella helped us. She gave me the poison called _Shadow Extract_ to make Plasmius drink in order to destroy him," Danielle informed her.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Queen Ariella, we would not have been able to defeat Plasmius."

"Queen Ariella? Is she a new or old ghost friend of yours, Danny?"

"A new ghost friend, Jazz. She's the one behind Vlad's disappearance from outer space. Danielle and I just met her yesterday, and she's currently still taking care of Vlad in her ice palace in the ghost zone," Danny told her.

Jazz asked Danny a few more questions about Queen Ariella, and he answered her as best as he could. He gave his sister details about the ghost woman's past, and how she was linked to the yeti-like polar bear ghost Frostbite. Danny also informed Jazz about all of Queen Ariella's unique ghost and ice powers, and how she received the title: the _Ghost Queen of Ice._ He told his family that Queen Ariella had been taking care of Vlad this entire time, and how kind and hospitable she was towards him and Danielle.

"Sounds like you two have had quite an adventure."

"We did, dad. Well, Dash's costume party starts at six tonight, and it's already five in the afternoon. We've got an hour to get ready. You still coming to the costume party, aren't you Jazz?"

"Of course I am, Danny. Even though I'm a straight A student, I still have time for fun," Jazz grinned, heading upstairs to her bedroom to change into her Starfire costume.

Danny and Danielle walked fast upstairs to their bedrooms to get ready for the costume party as well.

_That night inside of the ghost zone in Queen Ariella's ice palace…_

Vlad laid sound asleep in bed in Ariella's infirmary, and he felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He felt a delicate hand caress his forehead and cheek. Vlad opened his eyes slowly, and gazed upon Ariella's pale blue, radiant glowing complexion. Her snowy white tendrils caressed her heaving bosom, and her chest was practically popping out of her dress. His heart pounded rapidly as he blushed at the sight of her mesmerizing, voluptuous beauty.

"I am happy to see you slept well," Ariella smiled, her teeth shining bright like diamonds.

"Nice to wake up to such a lovely creature," Vlad replied, kissing her hand. _That was a bold move, _Vlad thought, surprised by his act of affection. _I wonder what has come over me._

"Why, thank you. Do you feel any different than before?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I feel as if all negativity has been drained from my body. Did you give me some kind of healing medicine while I was fast asleep?"

"Trust me when I say this, medicine had nothing to do with what happened to you," Ariella reassured him, waving her hand, and summoning her ectoplasm-screen. "Watch this memory of mine. It'll answer your question perfectly."

After watching Ariella's memory on the ectoplasm-screen, it all made perfect sense to Vlad now why he felt so different. _I'm no longer half ghost, _Vlad thought, beginning to feel like his normal self once again. _I haven't felt this great since I was in college twenty years ago. Having no ghost powers means I'm no longer a wanted man. All of this is thanks to the ghost children…and Ariella._

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be a normal human being again. Thank you, Ariella," Vlad beamed, embracing her as her round bosom pressed longingly up against his chest.

"Vlad, I'm happy that you are happy," Ariella responded, caressing her face up against his, and began kissing his neck tenderly.

"Ariella, what are you doing?" Vlad blushed crimson, as she continued planting kisses on his neck and cheek.

"Something I've wanted to do for a very long time now," Ariella laughed, concluding her chat with Vlad, planted a tender kiss on his lips, and melting in his arms.

His eyes widened in surprise the moment she pressed her soft lips against his. Vlad moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes, and wrapping his arms around her in a full body embrace. Ariella embraced him back as Vlad kissed her in return, and their lips continued to lock as they became oblivious to the world around them.


	8. Heart's Desire

Dash Baxter's costume party was extremely packed full of teenagers from Casper High. The main reason so many people showed up was because they knew that the Phantom Duo would be there. Danny and Danielle had arrived at the costume party in their ghost forms just as they planned. Jazz got some attention from a few guys because of her attractive Starfire costume she was wearing. The rest of the team Phantom gang had arrived at the party as well. Sam obviously heard that Jazz was going to dress up as Starfire for the party, and she showed up dressed as Blackfire. Valerie came to the costume party dressed up as Cat Woman, and Tucker was dressed as Cyborg from the Teen Titans too.

"Looks like most of the party guests decided to dress up like super heroes," Jazz pointed out.

"Well, Dash's invitation did say we could dress up in a Halloween costume or something like that," Danny acknowledged.

"Well, Jazz…looks like I'm dressed up as your evil sister tonight," Sam grinned, flipping her long black hair.

"I would say _nice wig, Sam_, but…I know for a fact that's your natural hair."

"You bet it is, Danny. I never thought I'd say this, but…I actually love having long hair. It makes me feel more seductive."

It was true, Sam had grown her hair longer, and she had stopped wearing part of her hair in a tiny ponytail. She also changed her sense of style in what she wore every day inside and outside of school. Instead of the black skirt with green stripes, she wore jet black jeans with leather black boots that came up to her knees. She also wore a violet sleeveless top that showed more of her cleavage, violet earrings and black bracelets along with the class ring that Danny had given her.

"Honestly, you look beautiful with short or long hair," Danny smiled flirtatiously, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh, Danny," Sam sighed, kissing his lips tenderly. "You're so sweet."

"Well, you two aren't the only lovebirds at this party having a great time," Tucker intruded, walking up to his friends with Valerie at his hip.

"Yeah, you got that right. Tucker and I have been making out for the past hour," Valerie blushed, as Tucker pointed behind them to a corner with his thumb. This corner, Danny knew instantly, was where Valerie and Tucker had been making out.

"Please don't go into details. By the way, congrats on destroying Vlad's ghost half Plasmius. You and Danielle are quite the team."

"Thanks, Sam. The Phantom Duo has become extremely famous these past few days after Danielle came into the picture."

"You got that right, Danny. I mean, just look at the girl," Sam said, gesturing over in Danielle's direction where she was signing autographs and posing for pictures. "She's practically a child celebrity."

Ever since Danielle teamed up with Danny on missions and hunting ghosts, she had become more famous than Ember or the famous rock band Dumpty Humpty. Danny thought about the one ghost they fought together while he watched his little sister sign autographs. He and Danielle had fought hand to hand against Desiree, and won the battle magnificently. The ghost girl discovered a new power during the fight: _ghostly screech_. Just like Danny's ghostly wail, Danielle's ghostly screech sent out ecto-waves of loud sound from her mouth when she screamed.

Danny's attention strayed away from Danielle when he spotted Dash making out with Paulina. Dash was dressed up as a prince, and his suit was a lot like the one Prince Hans wore in the Disney movie Frozen. Paulina was wearing a princess dress along with a silver tiara, and her outfit resembled the dress and tiara Princess Tiana wore at the beginning of the Disney movie The Princess and the Frog. True, he once had a huge crush on Paulina, but all of that drama was over now. Watching the popular couple making out gave Danny an idea.

"Hey, Sam," Danny said, holding her closer to him.

"Yes, Danny?"

"You want to go somewhere private where we can talk?"

Sam glanced over where Danny was looked before, and noticed that Dash and Paulina were making out as well. She looked back at her boyfriend, and noticed the flirtatious gleam in his eyes. _Oh, no I see what he's getting at, _Sam thought, blushing nervously. _Whew, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?_

"Sounds like a plan," Sam replied, as Danny carried her up to the roof where they could be alone. "Smart move using your ghost powers to sneak us up here without being noticed."

"Well, I thought it would be the best way. Now that we're alone," Danny grinned alluringly, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, and drawing her closer to him. "Want to make out?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Sam pressed her round bosom against Danny's developing muscular chest, and wrapped her arms around him. Their lips locked in an intoxicating kiss, and intense heat began rising between them as their body heat combined. She melted in his arms as their passionate kiss deepened, and their hearts pounded rapidly in excitement during their moment romantic entanglement. Sam ran her hand through Danny's hair as he caressed her face. Their faces were both blushing from making out so intensely, but they refused to part, dizzy and drunk in the warmth of their love.

_Meanwhile, the ghost zone inside of Queen Ariella's ice palace…_

The kiss Ariella shared with Vlad at that moment intensified as he pressed his muscular chest up against her big, perky bosoms. During the heat of their passion, Ariella didn't even notice that her pale blue skin had turned a lovely light peach color. They continued to kiss without seeing Ariella's transformation for a minute. Then they both became so out of breath, their lips finally separated, and Vlad gazed upon Ariella.

"Ariella, you're…human," Vlad exclaimed, stunned by the Ice Queen's new and much more attractive appearance.

"What?" Ariella responded, looking down at her hands, and noticing the new light peach color of her skin. She waved her hand in the air, and made a full length mirror with ice around it appear before her. _Good, _she thought, _my ghost powers are still intact. _"How can this be?"

Queen Ariella gazed at herself in the mirror, admiring her human form. The only real difference was her skin color, and the fact that she felt truly alive for the first time. _I can't believe it, _Ariella thought, smiling blissfully at her reflection. _I really am human…_

"It appears that you have found your true love," Clockwork's voice echoed through the ice palae. He floated toward Queen Ariella, changing from an infant to a grown man to an old man, and then back all over again.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here? More importantly, how long have you been here?"

"Your human form looks lovely, by the way. Also, to answer your question, I've been here long enough. I knew you and Vlad would eventually fall for one another. It looks like your desires to be human and to find your true love have both come true."

Queen Ariella was absolutely ecstatic about finally becoming human, and finding the man she was meant to be with. _I didn't expect Vlad was going to be my true love, _Ariella thought, glancing back over in his direction. _Although, he is the most attractive man I have ever met, and all he and I ever wanted was love. _Vlad blushed crimson as Ariella embraced him tenderly, pressing her breasts against his hard body. His heart skipped a beat as she locked lips with him again and acting as if Clockwork wasn't even there.

"So Vlad is my true love? He's the one you could not tell me whom I would fall in love with?" Ariella asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, he is. I did not tell you who your true love was before because if I did it probably would have damaged the time stream," Clockwork explained, smiling happily for the amorous couple.

"I'm human now, but my ghost powers are still intact. Why is that?'

"Your heart's desire was to be human, and to find your true love. However, you did not actually want to get rid of your ghost powers. Am I right?"

Queen Ariella thought for a long time that her ghost powers were a curse, and began to believe she would be better off without them. Although, after rescuing Vlad and nursing him back to health, she finally realized that her ghost powers were truly a blessing. If it weren't for her ghost powers, she would have never been able to save Vlad, and they would never have fallen in love. Not to mention, Ariella would never had been able to become human like she was now.

"You're right, Clockwork. You knew all of this was going to happen. I have another question, though. Am I half ghost just like Danny Phantom?" Ariella wondered.

"You no longer have a ghost form, but you have the ability to use your ghost powers without the use of transforming," Clockwork informed her.

"I see, thanks for clearing that up. Is there anything you want to tell me…to tell us?"

"Not at the moment. I'll leave you two alone for now. I'm sure I will see you back in my tower again soon. Farewell for now."

Clockwork pressed a button on his time staff, and vanished through a time portal. _He thinks I make a flashy entrance, _Ariella thought, _but he sure knows how to make an astounding ext. Now, back to what I was going to do before Clockwork showed up…_Ariella turned her attention back to Vlad, and focused solely on him. His heart palpitated at the look of her new voluptuous human form.

"Vlad, it's because of you that I am human now. Your kiss transformed me, and for that I am forever in your debt," Ariella smiled, sashaying up to him, drawing him into a full body embrace once more.

"I suppose it's the least I could do after you have taken such great care of me," Vlad replied, embracing her in return, and caressing her back gently.

Ariella fluttered her long, black eyelashes flirtatiously, and brushed her face against Vlad's. She started kissing his neck incessantly, and his body trembled in anticipation for more. Ariella kissed his face, and nibbled his ear teasingly. His face was blushing, and intense heat flowed throughout his body overwhelmingly. She pressed her large luscious boobs up against his muscular chest, and his heart rate skyrocketed off the chart.

"Vlad…may I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it, my love?"

_My love, _Ariella thought, blushing after hearing the words she longed to hear coming out of Vlad's mouth. _I can't believe he actually called me that._

"Will you live here in my ice palace with me? I know you'll need time to think about it, and I can completely respect that," Ariella added, making sure she wasn't overwhelming Vlad with her question.

"I would love to live with you here in your ice palace. This place has been like a new home to me, and I don't have real home anymore on planet earth," Vlad acknowledged, taking her hand in his. "I just have one condition."

"What condition?"

Vlad bent down on one knee, pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket, and presented it to Ariella. He had bought this ring years back, planning to ask Maddie to marry him and give it to her. However, Vlad no longer had feelings for Maddie because he abandoned his love for her. The Ice Queen had stolen his heart, and he wanted to live the rest of his days by her side.

"Ariella, Ghost Queen of Ice, will you…marry me?"

Ariella's heart pounded uncontrollably inside of her chest at the beautiful sight of the huge diamond right. The wedding band was made of pure silver, and the diamond was perfectly cut. The appearance of Vlad's expensive gift practically left Ariella completely breathless.

"Yes, yes, yes," Ariella laughed, as Vlad slipped the ring on her finger. "A million times, yes! I will absolutely marry you!"

"Oh, Ariella," Vlad grinned, embracing his beloved tenderly in his arms.

He caressed her face, gazing adoringly into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her pale peach skin illuminated under the light within her ice palace. Vlad ran his fingers through her long, snowy whist hair as she caressed his face in response.

"I'll have Frostbite make all of the preparations for our wedding. He is my father after all, and we'll have our wedding in the Far Frozen Realm. All of your closest friends from earth will be invited, and I'm sure you'll love having our wedding in the Far Frozen Realm."

"Our wedding in a snow covered area in the ghost zone, huh? It sounds absolutely splendid and perfect for us."

"I'm so glad you approve of my idea. I can't wait for our wedding day," Ariella sighed, giving him a light kiss on the mouth.

"My sentiment exactly," Vlad agreed, kissing her on the lips as well.


	9. Old Enemy Unleashed, New Ally Aquired

_The lovebirds are absolutely inseparable now, and Vlad finally found the courage to propose to Ariella, _Clockwork thought, adjusting the time and a few loose knobs on his time staff. _Now, time to see how Danny Phantom is doing. _He waved his hand over the front of his ectoplasm-screen, and the image of Vlad and Ariella kissed faded away and then revealed the image of Danny and Sam making out. _Okay, went from one couple kissing to another one. Better see what else is going on around Danny's current location_, Clockwork sighed, waving his hand over the ectoplasm-screen yet again.

Clockwork watched different teenagers in Dash's house who were invited to his costume party that night, and then he decided to keep a close eye on Danny's older sister Jazz. He noticed that Danielle was busy signing autographs and taking photograph pictures with her fans. Jazz Fenton, on the other hand, was currently preoccupied with some attention she was receiving from a teenage guy with flaming red hair pulled back in a long ponytail. The young man had lime green eyes that appeared as if they were practically glowing in the dark. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt underneath a black leather jacket, navy blue jeans with black leather boots, and he was carrying an electric guitar with him that was flaming red and yellow. In a strange sort of way, this teenage boy who was flirting with Jazz looked kind of like a male version of Ember. After getting a closer look at the guy, Clockwork's eyes got extremely wide as he suddenly recognized him.

_Blaze Sparks…it can't be, _Clockwork thought, zooming in on the image of the teenage read haired guy on the ectoplasm-screen. There was no mistaking the truth, the teenage boy flirting with Jazz was no ordinary human being. In fact, he was no ordinary human being at all, because is a ghost. Clockwork recognized him instantly because he knew this ghost as Ember's so-called goody-two-shoed cousin. _What is Blaze doing in the human world? Not to mention, why did he decide to crash a costume party?_

As he continued to watch Blaze's movements, his worries vanished once he noticed that the ghost wasn't drawing any havoc. Then again, why would Blaze Sparks create mayhem at all? Even though Blaze was related to Ember, he was nothing at all like her personality-wise. True, he had similar tastes in style and music, but Blaze uses his powers for good unlike Ember. Blaze also possesses the same powers as Ember, and he has the same pale skin tone too. There was however one negative quality that Blaze and Ember had in common—they both don't have any respect for authority.

_Well, Blaze appears to be blending in with the party crowd. Doesn't look like he's attracting any attention to himself, and he seems to be having fun. I suppose I'll just overlook his presence for the time being, _Clockwork thought, polishing his time staff. From the corner of his tower, there was a faint clinking noise that caught the ghost man's attention instantly. The thermos that had the Dark Danny sealed away up tight was receiving even more dents originating from the inside.

Without warning, Dark Danny burst out of the thermos, and began laughing maniacally. Clockwork flew up in Dark Danny's direction where the evil ghost was flying. _No!_ Clockwork thought, outraged by this unfortunate event. _How did he get out of the thermos? Just when one evil ghost was finally vanquished, and now this happens!_

"Halt! Don't move a muscle!" Clockwork demanded, pointing his time staff at the evil ghost's direction.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm free now, and I'll do as I please," Dark Danny grinned sinisterly, blasting Clockwork with a powerful ecto-ray from the palm of his hand.

The ecto-ray his Clockwork with so much force that he was plunged into the wooden floorboards of his tower. As soon as he hit the floor, the impact from the fall caused him to lose consciousness. Dark Danny bolted out of Clockwork's tower without hesitation, and flew through the ghost zone as free as a bird. _Now to find my younger self, _Dark Danny thought, _and put an end to him…_

_Back at Dash's costume party…_

"So you're Danny Phantom's older sister, am I right?" The red haired guy asked, gazing upon her beautiful figure.

"Yes, I am. My name is Jasmine Fenton, but my family and friends just call me Jazz. What's your name?" Jazz wondered, feeling an abnormal yet comforting warmth towards him.

"My name is Blaze Sparks. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Blaze. Nice costume, by the way. That rock star outfit looks good on you."

"Thanks, Jazz. Your Starfire costume is amazing," Blaze complimented, glancing at Jazz's outfit in open admiration.

Her eyes were focused solely on Blaze's pale face, and Jazz's cheeks blushed as she gazed into his hypnotizing lime green eyes. There was something supernatural about being in Blaze's presence, and she felt strangely drawn to him. It was like there was an unexplainable magnetic connection between the two of them. He was so physically attractive in an extraordinary way, and she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him.

"Why thank you, Blaze. Haven't worn this costume since last Halloween. By the way, are you a new student at Casper High? I've never seen you at school before," Jazz asked, curious about where Blaze had come from.

Before Blaze could answer Jazz's question, the lights in Dash's house started to flicker on and off. Dash suspected that the circuit breaker just blew a fuse, but to the extent of everyone's knowledge, the issue was much more dangerous than it appeared. Blaze used his ghost powers to help him see in the dark in order to lead Jazz away to safety. They arrived on the roof without a scratch, and found Danny and Sam who had just finished making out. Danielle had flown up through the roof using her ghost powers after Jazz and Blaze made it up there.

"Blaze, how did you get us up here safely without using a flashlight?"

"Jazz, I have to tell you something. I—!"

Blaze's sentence was cut off by an attack from Dark Danny who flew above them laughing maniacally. Danny was both shocked and furious to see the older evil ghost version of himself freed from the thermos he had trapped him in. Danielle and Danny soared up into the air and started blasting Dark Danny with random attacks. Danny shot a couple of ice blasts at his enemy while Danielle blasted him with a few ecto-rays. Then, out of nowhere, Dark Danny was hit by a flamethrower attack.

"Wow, thanks Danielle. Didn't know you had fire power," Danny smiled, looking impressed.

"Um, Danny…that wasn't me," Danielle replied, looking just as surprised as he was.

"Wait, if you didn't blast him, then who—?"

"I am the one who shot that blast of fire," Blaze confessed, floating in the air behind the Phantom duo, and turning a knob on his flaming electric guitar. "Time to turn up the heat!"

He struck a few cords on his flaming electric guitar, and a wave of flames poured out over toward Dark Danny. The intense flames scorched the evil ghost man, and sent him hurtling straight backward with great force. The powerful impact from the fire blast attack sent Dark Danny through a flaming ghost portal. The fiery ghost portal closed after Dark Danny fell backward through it, and he disappeared completely from earth. After Dark Danny vanished, the few members of team Phantom turned their attention back to Blaze Sparks.

"You're a ghost?" Jazz said, utterly stunned.

"Indeed, I am. That's what I was trying to tell you. My apologies for intruding into your ghost battle, but I couldn't stand to see Dark Danny wreck this town and possibly destroy you all."

"You shouldn't be apologizing, but we should be thanking you. What's your name, anyway?" Danny asked, as he and Danielle floated back down on top of the roof along with their new ghost ally.

"My name is Blaze Sparks, and you already know of my cousin Ember," Blaze added, rolling his eyes at the thought of his evil ghost relative.

"Ember is your cousin?"

"I'm afraid so, Danny. My cousin and I have a lot in common, but I use my ghost powers for good while she uses hers to cause mayhem and destruction. Ember and I have not associated with one another in quite a few years now."

Once Danny got a better look at Blaze he began to see some similarities between him and Ember. They both had the same pale white complexion, and similar gothic clothing style. Their hairstyles were even alike, except Blaze's hair was red not blue, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the bottom of the back of his head not the top.

"Well, it's nice to know that we have another ghost ally on our side. That was some amazing fire power you put into that fight. I'm just curious, where did you send the older evil ghost version of myself?" Danny asked, astounded by Blaze's ghost powers.

"I sent Dark Danny back into the ghost zone using fire teleportation. I have the ability to open a ghost portal by using my fire powers. It comes in handy when I'm traveling to and from the ghost zone and earth," Blaze explained, demonstrating his power by striking a cord on his flaming electric guitar, and opening a ghost portal in the air.

"That's incredible! Your ghost powers rock," Danielle complimented, gazing at him in awe.

"I'm going to head back to the ghost zone now. Be on the lookout for Dark Danny. Something tells me he will return to seek his revenge. Adios, ghost hunting friends."

Blaze struck another cord on his flaming electric guitar, and vanishing in a whirlwind of red flames. The fire Blaze disappeared into flew through the flaming ghost portal he had opened, and the portal closed and disappeared after the red flames flew through it.

"It's too bad Blaze couldn't stick around for the rest of the costume party."

"I agree, Danielle. He must have had to go somewhere very important. Hope we get to see him again soon," Jazz added, a hint of disappointment in her tone of voice.

_The evil ghost girl Ember is Blaze's cousin, but…he is a hero and she is a villain, _Jazz thought, looking up at the sky where Blaze had vanished. _The way Blaze just jumped into the battle like that. His move was both dangerous and noble. I developed a crush on that evil ghost guy Johnny, but this ghost guy is different. For one thing he's not trying to deceive me, and on another note…he's looking out for me and my brother._

"Jazz, are you alright? Your face looks a little red," Danny acknowledged, concerned that his older sister might be catching a cold.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about me. It just feels a little hot up here. I'm going to go inside."

_Just a little hot up here, my rear end, _Sam thought, as Jazz went back inside Dash's house. _That's the same expression I have on my face when I'm looking at Danny. It appears that Jazz has come down with a bad case of the love bug. Better not tell Danny that Jazz is crushing on Blaze. Not sure if he would approve of it or not._

"It's too bad I didn't get a chance to talk to Blaze. He seems like a really cool ghost guy," Sam said, breaking the awkward silence.

"No kidding. Blaze would make an excellent addition to team Phantom. Now that Dark Danny is free from the Fenton thermos, all of us will have to on guard. Let's go inside and tell Tucker and Valerie everything that's happened," Danny concluded, as he, Sam and Danielle headed back inside Dash's house to tell Tucker and Valerie the news.

_Meanwhile, in the ghost zone at Clockwork's tower…_

Clockwork's continually changing body laid unconscious on the broken wooden floor inside of his damaged tower. Random clocks ticked and chimed out of sync from each other. After Dark Danny had escaped from the Fenton thermos, he had caused not only mayhem but also some major destruction to Clockwork and his tower. The last thing he had heard before he lost consciousness was Dark Danny's maniacal laughter. The image of Dark Danny's demon red eyes, flame-like white hair and razor sharp vampire teeth flashed through his mind like a terrible nightmare.

There was a loud knock on the front door of Clockwork's tower, but he was took weak and injured to answer it. The incessant knocking woke Clockwork from his deep and troubled sleep. _I wonder who that could be, _Clockwork thought, grunting as he tried to push himself up to a sitting position. He took a few exhausted deep breaths after finally sitting up on the broken wooden floor.

"Come in, whoever you are," Clockwork called, speaking in a loud enough tone so the person who was knocking could hear him.

"Clockwork, where are—?" Blaze entered into Clockwork's tower, and suddenly became totally speechless. _My goodness, what happened in here? _Blaze thought, looking at how damaged the tower was. _Looks like a tornado blew through in this place…_

"Blaze Sparks…what are you doing here?"

"Clockwork, are you okay?" Blaze asked, kneeling down where the time ghost was to get a better look at him.

"I've seen better days. Dark Danny did quite a colossal amount of damage to me and my tower, and now he's flying freely through the ghost zone," Clockwork groaned, coughing from swallowing a bit of dust from the wreckage.

"Dark Danny managed to get into the human work, but I transported him back into the ghost zone with my fire transportation attack."

"Yes, I know. You and Danny have already met. Now that Dark Danny has been unleashed, team Phantom will need all of the help they can get. Speaking of help, I'll need some assistance repairing my tower. Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything Clockwork, sir," Blaze responded, acting like the time ghost's humble servant.

"Go locate the Ghost Queen of Ice—a. k. a. Ariella—and Vlad Masters. Ariella is a close friend of mine, and Vlad Masters is a former half ghost who has been living with Ariella. They might be able to help me, and both of them could also possibly help take down Dark Danny," Clockwork informed him, showing Blaze the location of Ariella's ice palace on his ectoplasm-screen.

"Wait a minute, is this ghost woman Ariella romantically involved with that human man Vlad?"

"Yes, they are engaged. It's a long story, but I'll tell you all about that later. Now you must travel to Ariella's ice palace and persuade her and Vlad to come here. Explain everything to them about what has happened so far. They will understand, I am certain of it. I know for a fact that Ariella will assist me in a heartbeat."

"I'm on it. Don't worry Clockwork, I'll be back as soon as possible. Farewell for now," Blaze said, vanishing in a whirlwind of flames.

He appeared in front of Ariella's ice palace, and marveled at the beautifully constructed building. _Wow, this ice palace is amazing. Better not use my fire power while I'm here. My fire powers will most likely melt and damage this ice palace if I use them during my visit, _Blaze thought, keeping his ghost fire powers extinguished in order to avoid damaging the ice palace. He knocked loudly on the front door of the ice palace, and stared wide eyes at the Ice Queen after she appeared before him at the front doorstep.


	10. The Ultimate Battle

Danny informed Tucker and Valerie about Blaze Sparks and the fact that Dark Danny was on the loose. Tucker had told Valerie all about their past encounter with Dark Danny, and about how Clockwork helped Danny save all of their lives. The moment Valerie found out about the older evil ghost version of Danny, it took her a while to absorb all of the information. After they discovered that Dark Danny had escaped from the Fenton thermos, Tucker and Valerie agreed to hunt him down with them. Vanquishing Plasmius was sort of any easy task thanks to Ariella's assistance, but destroying Dark Danny was going to be more of a challenge.

They had fought against Dark Danny before, but this time Danny had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that the evil ghost somehow became stronger. Danny would have thought being trapped in the Fenton thermos so long would have weakened Dark Danny. However, the evil ghost could have gained more ghost energy from a different source. Danielle was the only member of team Phantom—other than Valerie—who hadn't yet battled up against Dark Danny. She was inexperienced when it came to fighting extremely powerful ghosts, and she didn't know a whole lot about Dark Danny.

Danny, Danielle and Jazz decided not to tell their parents about Dark Danny, and the fact that team Phantom were going on a mission to destroy him. They didn't tell their parents about battling against Plasmius, and wound up not getting severely punished in the end. However, the Fenton children sensed their parents wouldn't be too eager to allow them to venture out to vanquish an even stronger evil ghost. Their parents didn't even know about Dark Danny's existence, and the Fenton children intended to keep it that way.

"I've looked up some information online about what is currently going on in the ghost zone," Jazz informed Danny and Danielle, typing rapidly on her laptop computer. "Dark Danny has appeared in several areas in the ghost zone. The last ghost who spotted him was in the safari area, and he hasn't been seen since."

"How did you look up and find this information? What website are you on, anyway?" Danny asked, his curiosity peeked instantly.

He glanced at the name of the website at the top of the webpage. The name of the website Jazz was surfing on was called: ghostzone/homepage. Danny's eyes widened in response to the name of the website, and could not believe what he just read.

"Blaze Sparks has his own website?"

"Yes, isn't it impressive? Blaze apparently has infinite knowledge about the ghost zone, and he has somehow kept track of Dark Danny."

Jazz had aided her younger brother on this new mission by looking up information online again just like on their last mission. When it came to looking up information for a school project or for a ghost hunting mission, Jazz was the ideal person to turn to for assistance. They were conducting the plan for their mission to capture and destroy Dark Danny privately in Jazz's bedroom. Danny had Tucker and Sam on his laptop computer screen, communicating with them via webcam.

"Did you get that guys?" Danny asked his friends, looking at their faces on the computer screen to make sure they could hear their conversation.

"I can hear you all loud and clear," Sam replied.

"Got it all on my end. So, Blaze Sparks has his own website. That's totally awesome! Can you make contact with him?" Tucker asked, keeping his fingers crossed.

"I've tried that already, Tucker. Sent him a message a few minutes ago, but Blaze hasn't responded yet," Jazz answered, looking to see if there was any more helpful information posted on Blaze's website.

"I never thought I would see the day when a ghost would get his own Internet homepage. How did Blaze get Internet access anyway?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, Sam. I'm guessing he probably disguised himself as an ordinary human being and got Internet access at the library or something."

"That's a distinct possibility, Danny. Well, when you all make contact with Blaze, let us know, I agree that he would make an excellent addition to team Phantom. Anyway, I better get going. My parents want me downstairs for dinner in ten minutes. See you later," Sam blew a kiss to Danny as the image of her face faded off of the laptop computer screen.

"I better get offline too. Valerie and I have a date tonight at the Nasty Burger, and I don't want to be late. Talk to you later, dude," Tucker added, logging off his webcam.

"So, are Tucker and Sam coming with us on our mission to destroy Dark Danny?" Danielle asked out of curiosity.

"I felt terrible about leaving them out of our last mission, and they desperately want to come along with us. By the way, Valerie is coming along with us on the mission too. She's itching to kick some major ghost butt," Danny responded, then turned his attention back to his older sister. "Has Blaze replied to your message yet, Jazz?"

"No, not yet. I'm sorry, Danny. Blaze might be busy at the moment. He could be anywhere in the ghost zone right now."

"Excellent point, Jazz. Well, I'm going to go to my bedroom to study. I got a big math test tomorrow. We'll continue planning out our mission later. See you girls in the morning."

Danny flew through the wall using his ghost powers so he could get to his bedroom faster. Danielle left Jazz's room too using her ghost powers as well to faze through the wall to get into her room quicker. Once Jazz was all alone, she continued to conduct research on Blaze's website. The more she looked up information on the website, she became more fascinated by Blaze's profile as well. In fact, Jazz did most of her research on Blaze and less on Dark Danny.

_Currently, at Queen Ariella's ice palace within the ghost zone…_

Ariella slipped the beautiful wedding diamond ring on her finger, and her eyes sparkled at the gorgeous piece of jewelry. Nobody had ever given her such a lovely gift before—except for the crystal heart locket that Frostbite had given her. She wrapped her arms around Vlad's shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she pressed her heaving breasts against his hard body. He caressed Ariella's face tenderly, gazing adoringly into her sparkling eyes. Brushing her face gently against his, he tilted her chin up, and kissed her soft warm lips. In their moment of passion, a loud knock echoed from the front door of the ice palace.

"I wonder who that could be," Ariella said, parting lips with Vlad. "My apologies, darling. I'll pick up where we left off afterwards."

The Ice Queen caressed her beloved underneath his chin teasingly. He blushed happily as his heart palpitated, and gazed at her voluptuous figure as she sashayed to the front door. When she answered the front door, she found a pale skinned ghost boy with lime green eyes and flaming red hair standing at her doorstep.

"How may I help you, young man?"

"Are you the Ice Queen Ariella, by any chance?" The young ghost boy asked.

"Yes, that is who I am, and who are you?" Ariella answered his question with another question.

"My name is Blaze Sparks, and I have been sent here by Clockwork to ask you for a favor," Blaze replied, cutting to the chase.

"Clockwork sent you here? What does he want from me?"

"He has been severely injured and his tower is need of major repairs. Clockwork said that you would be willing to help him."

"Clockwork's hurt! Who brought harm upon him and destruction upon his tower?" Ariella said, horrified by the terrible news that was delivered to her.

Blaze gave both Queen Ariella and Vlad Masters a full length summary about everything that had happened up until that point in time. According to the information he gave them, apparently Clockwork didn't know that Dark Danny was going to escape from the Fenton thermos, and injure him along with damaging his tower. I had no knowledge that there was an older evil ghost version of Danny, Vlad thought, surprised by the news. Sounds like Clockwork and team Phantom have gotten themselves into a mess of trouble.

"Now that you two know all of the details, will you help me and Clockwork repair his tower?" Blaze asked, practically pleading for some assistance.

"Of course we'll help you repair Clockwork's tower. He's a close friend of mine, and I can't sit around knowing he's in such pain. Will you help us, Vlad?" Ariella asked, turning her attention over to her beloved.

"A friend of my true love is a friend of mine. I would be delighted to help Clockwork in his hour of need," Vlad concurred, agreeing to assist them.

"Fantastic. Everything's settled, then. Let's head over to Clockwork's tower quickly. Follow me."

Blaze flew out of the ice palace with Ariella flying with Vlad holding onto her waist following behind him. They traveled through the ghost zone for less than half an hour until they finally arrived at Clockwork's tower. The outside of the tower wasn't damaged hardly at all, except for the hole in the roof where Dark Danny had busted through after he escaped from the Fenton thermos. They landed on the front doorstep of Clockwork's tower, and Blaze knocked loudly on the front door. Clockwork answered the door, but he was leaning on a chair to help him stand.

"Clockwork, you poor thing," Ariella stated in concern, swinging the time ghost's arm around her shoulder, and helping him sit back down on the floor. "Your tower looks terrible, and you look all bashed up."

"Dark Danny took me down with one hit. That evil ghost has gotten more powerful somehow, and I don't know how he's gotten stronger. You would think I would know, but for once I'm at a loss for words," Clockwork groaned, clenching his side from where he hit the wooden floor after Dark Danny blasted him. "Thanks for bringing Vlad and Ariella here to help me clean up and reconstruct my tower, Blaze."

"No problem at all, Clockwork. I'm honored to assist you since you're severely injured. Vlad and I will start rebuilding your tower," Blaze said, as he and Vlad began hammering the wooden floor, and repairing other damaged areas around the tower.

While Blaze and Vlad reconstructed the tower, Ariella used her ghost powers to heal Clockwork's injuries. She pulled back a sleeve on the time ghost's cloak, and a large red scar was revealed on his forearm. _Gross, look at all that blood,_ Ariella thought, cringing back a little bit in disgust. _That evil ghost Dark Danny really did a number on Clockwork and his tower._ The Ice Queen laid her hands gently on the time ghost's scarred forearm, and her hands glowed light blue. When the light faded, Clockwork's forearm was completely healed, and his weakened body restored to its full energy.

"A thousand thanks, Ghost Queen of Ice. I truly appreciate your assistance."

"It is an honor to help you, Clockwork."

"Now let's get to work fixing the damage to my tower," Clockwork stated bluntly, as he and Queen Ariella grabbed a few hammers, and assisted Blaze and Vlad with rebuilding his home.

It took all four of them about two hours to fix all of the damage in Clockwork's tower, but they managed to finally finish all of the repairs. Vlad was drenched in sweat, and he began to tremble when Ariella approached him. He heaving bosoms bounced as she sashayed up to her beloved, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her waist in response, and drew her hip against his.

"Thank you all for your help, but there is still danger in our midst."

"Yes, Dark Danny has been unleashed, and team Phantom will need help tracking him down," Vlad agreed, stating the obvious.

"I'll have to ask Frostbite for another vile of that poison _Shadow Extract_ that will destroy Dark Danny," Ariella added in.

"You three will have to fight alongside Danny and his friends in order to take down Dark Danny. In the meantime, you all should go home and rest for the upcoming battle," Clockwork suggested, insisting they all return home for a long night's sleep.

"Clockwork makes a compelling statement. We should all head back home. I'll see you later, Clockwork. It was nice meeting you two," Blaze smiled at Ariella and Vlad as he struck a chord on his flaming electric guitar. "Adios amigos." Then he disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

"Wow, Blaze has some amazing fire power. Well, we'll get going too. Farewell for now, Clockwork," Ariella grinned, vanishing along with Vlad in a whirlwind of snow.

_Farewell for now, my friends,_ Clockwork thought, transforming into an infant, then into a grown man, then into an old man, and then back all over again. He waved his hand over his restored ectoplasm-screen, and an image of Dark Danny flying through the ghost zone popped up. _It will take plenty of ghost hunters and ghosts to defeat Dark Danny. I will pray for team Phantom's success…_

_Meanwhile, back in Jazz Fenton's bedroom…_

Jazz was clicking on different links on Blaze's website, and she was discovering more information about him. _Apparently Blaze is sixteen years old and he's currently single,_ Jazz Fenton thought, blushing at the image of Blaze's glowing green eyes gazing upon her. _Wow, he not only has the power to shoot flames out of his electric guitar, but he can also breathe fire like a dragon. _She read a few more details about Blaze that he had posted about himself on his profile. Just when she was about to learn more about him, a message popped up on her laptop computer screen that was from Blaze.

**Blaze: Jazz, got UR message. I would B honored 2 fight with team Phantom 2 take down Dark Danny. U online?**

Jazz typed her reply fast and hit send.

**Jazz: Yes, I'm online. How R U?**

A response from Blaze popped up on the laptop computer screen.

**Blaze: I'm fine. Queen Ariella, Vlad & I helped Clockwork fix his tower. Dark Danny inflicted some major damage on Clockwork & his home. So, when is team Phantom going 2 fight Dark Danny?**

**Jazz: 2morrow.**

**Blaze: What time?**

**Jazz: Probably around 8:00 pm, just 2 hrs after dinner.**

**Blaze: Sounds like a plan. Tell Danny & the gang I'll B UR house down in UR parents' lab that time. Is that OK?**

**Jazz: That'll B fine. I'll tell them. See U then. Bye!**

**Blaze: Can't wait. Farewell 4 now!**

The chat messaging ended after Blaze logged off of his website. _Good to know that Danny has another ghost friend who is willing to help him defeat Dark Danny_, Jazz thought, shutting down her laptop computer, and closing it up for the night. _I can't wait to see Blaze again tomorrow night. Maybe I'll get the chance to talk to him before he leaves with Danny on their mission. _Jazz curled up in her bed under the covers for a good long night's rest.

_The next night in the Fenton lab in the basement at eight o'clock…_

"Alright, you guys. This is going to be the ultimate ghost battle. Are you all ready to face Dark Danny head on?" Danny asked, making sure that everyone was prepared.

"I'm ready to rumble, dude. Sam and I will be traveling in the Spector Speeder, and Valerie's going to ride on her glider," Tucker informed him, as he and Sam got into the ghost vehicle.

"This ghost is going down," Valerie grinned confidently, pulling out her ghost blaster.

"I've got the Fenton thermos, and the Infi-map just in case. You ready, Danielle?"

"You bet, big bro," Danielle answered, changing into her ghost form.

"Blaze should be here soon," Jazz interjected, and as soon as the words left her mouth, a whirlwind of flames appeared in mid-air in the Fenton lab. When the flames extinguished, Blaze appeared before them floating with his flaming electric guitar.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Blaze smiled, flipping his long red ponytail over his shoulder.

"Glad you made it on time. We're going on our mission. By the way, do you know where Dark Danny is?" Danny wondered, hoping Blaze would know.

"He's close to Queen Ariella's ice palace. We should head over there. I've got a feeling that's his exact location."

"Perfect, I'll transport all of us over there by using the Infi-map. Everybody hold hands," Danny instructed as he held onto Danielle's hand, and Danielle held onto Blaze's hand.

Valerie just touched her hand up against the Spector Speeder on one side, and Danny did the same on the other side. He opened the Infi-map in front to locate Queen Ariella's ice palace again. Before Danny could speak out to the Infi-map where they desired to go, Jazz spoke up quickly.

"Wait, before you all leave, there's something I want to give Blaze."

"Can't it wait, Jazz? Our mission is kind of important."

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll be quick," Jazz reassured him, kissing Blaze lightly on the cheek. "A good luck kiss. Return here safely and I might kiss you again."

_I knew it!_ Sam thought, beaming at Jazz's bold public display of affection. _Jazz does have a huge crush on Blaze_. Danny shook his head rapidly, snapping himself out of his stunned reaction from seeing his older sister kiss and flirt with a ghost guy. _Okay, I need to focus,_ Danny thought, turning his attention back to the Infi-map. _I'll chat with Jazz about her feelings towards Blaze when we return from our mission._

"To Queen Ariella's ice palace," Danny commanded, as the Infi-map transported all of them at once to their desired destination.

When they arrived outside of Queen Ariella's ice palace all seemed quiet until they heard grunting noises of ghosts fighting each other. Team Phantom spotted Queen Ariella and Vlad Masters fighting against Dark Danny. Vlad was firing a ghost blaster while Ariella was shooting ice beams out of her hands at the enemy. Sam locked onto Dark Danny with the Spector Speeder's weapon gear, and started firing ecto-rays at the evil ghost. Danny jumped into the brawl and assisted Ariella with a few ice blasts of his own.

"Alright, Danny Phantom hater—eat flames!" Blaze shouted, striking a chord on his flaming electric guitar, and sending out a wave of fire at Dark Danny.

The intense flames scorched Dark Danny's legs, and the ice blasts that Danny and Ariella shot at him froze his arms. Danielle used her ghostly screech against the evil ghost, and sent him hurtling down hard against a floating rock. Valerie flew around on her glider, took aim at Dark Danny, and shot him with her ghost blaster which stunned him momentarily. Ariella froze the evil ghost man's hands and feet to the surface of the floating rock, creating an impenetrable trap. She pulled out a vial of the black poison _Shadow Extract_ that was used to destroy Plasmius that was concealed within her dress.

"Would you like to do the honors, Danny?" Ariella asked, holding the vile of Shadow Extract in front of the ghost boy's face.

"I would love nothing more," Danny replied, kindly taking the poison from Ariella hand, and opening it as he bent down in front of Dark Danny's face. "Time to say goodbye forever."

Before Dark Danny could respond with a sinister remark, Danny forcibly poured the Shadow Extract into the evil ghost's mouth. After swallowing the liquid against his will, Dark Danny opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The evil ghost vanished in a large puff of black smoke, his presence disappearing as if he was never there in the first place. _Thank heavens, the nightmare is finally over, _Danny thought in relief, crushing the empty glass vial with his foot.


	11. Flaming Hearts

All of them could not actually believe that they successfully destroyed Dark Danny. The glass vile laid broken on the floating rock they were all standing on. _We actually did it, _Danny thought, staring down at the glass vile he had crushed with his foot. _Dark Danny has finally been defeated and destroyed. There is one thing that still bothers me, though…How did Blaze Sparks know about Dark Danny's existence?_

"Blaze, I have a question for you," Danny spoke, focusing his attention on Blaze.

"Ask away, Danny," Blaze answered, flipping his long fiery red ponytail over his shoulder.

"How did you know about Dark Danny's existence?"

"Clockwork told me about him. The time ghost and I are close friends, and he tells me just about everything. I've known about Dark Danny's existence for some time now, and Clockwork warned me about how powerful he was."

"I see…Thanks for assisting us all on this mission. You were a great help. Now you are an honorary member of team Phantom," Danny said, speaking loudly enough for all to hear.

"I am honored to be a part of your famous ghost hunting team. I better get going. Promised Clockwork I would meet him back at his tower after this battle was over. Adios," Blaze concluded, striking a chord on his electric guitar, and vanishing in a whirlwind of flames.

"We better head home, big bro. All of us don't want our parents finding out we snuck out of the house tonight," Danielle pointed out.

"You got that right. Sam, Valerie and I snuck out tonight too," Tucker added.

"Yeah, we better jet," Valerie agreed, putting away her ghost blaster.

"Before we leave, I wanted to thank you and Vlad for helping us on this mission. Your poison _Shadow Extract _saved us, Queen Ariella."

"You're welcome, Danny. We were honored to help, weren't we dear?" Ariella smiled softly as Vlad wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Dear?" All of them said at once in confusion.

"Should I tell them?" Vlad asked Ariella, and she nodded in response. "We were going to tell all of you later, but…Ariella and I are engaged."

"Engaged? As in…engaged to be married?" Danny replied, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, we are. By the way, you are all invited to our wedding along with your parents. Vlad and I haven't made all of the preparations yet, but we will keep in touch with you about all of the details."

"We'll be happy to attend your wedding. Congratulations," Valerie smiled.

"We'll be going home now. See you all soon," Ariella said, as she and Vlad disappeared in a whirlwind of snow.

Then without further discussion, Danny and the gang all traveled back to the Fenton laboratory using the Infi-map. Tucker, Sam and Valerie managed to sneak back into their homes without getting caught by their parents. Danny and Danielle used their ghost powers to sneak back into their bedrooms without their parents noticing. They all rested their heads on their pillows that night for a good long rest.

_Currently, back in the ghost zone inside of Clockwork's tower…_

_Danny along with team Phantom and a few other allies managed to destroy Dark Danny, _Clockwork thought, readjusting the time on his staff. _Thanks to the _Shadow Extract _Queen Ariella got from Frostbite, Dark Danny no longer exists. The ghost zone is at peace once again. _A whirlwind of flames appeared before the time ghost in his tower. Once the flames extinguished, Blaze floated in front of Clockwork with his fiery electric guitar strapped around his shoulder.

"Hey Clockwork, did you catch the awesome ghost battle Danny, his friends and I had against that evil ghost pest Dark Danny?" Blaze asked, still bursting with joy from seeing Dark Danny getting destroyed.

"You know I did. I watched the entire battle on my ectoplasm-screen. Your flame attacks were highly impressive, and I am not the only one who finds you amazing," Clockwork smirked knowingly, waving his hand over his ectoplasm-screen revealing a new image.

The different image that popped up on the screen was of Jazz kissing Blaze on the cheek for good luck. He blushed in reaction to the scene of affection being played on the ectoplasm-screen. _Man, this is embarrassing, _Blaze thought, continuing to blush as the image of Jazz kissing him replayed on screen. _How long has Clockwork been watching this particular moment from today, I wonder?_

"Jazz gave me a good luck kiss on the cheek, and I've been thinking about it ever since."  
"It appears that Ariella is not the only ghost who has fallen in love with a human. By the way, I also caught you flirting with Jazz at Dash's costume party."

"You saw that, huh? Do you think that I should tell Jazz how I feel about her?" Blaze pondered, looking adoringly at the image of Jazz's face on the ectoplasm-screen, and not at all ashamed about his romantic feelings towards her.

"I think it would be wise for you to confess your love to Jazz sooner than later. Besides, I have a strong feeling she feels the same way about you too," Clockwork advised him, turning a few knobs on his time staff.

Clockwork was right like he always is, and Blaze knew this fact because the time ghost was all-knowing. Sometimes Blaze suspected that the time ghost had the ability to read minds along with telling the future. However, he knows Clockwork doesn't have the power of telepathy because his powers are time traveling based and the like. _Clockwork has got to be the wisest ghost I have ever encountered, _Blaze thought, continuing to stare at Jazz's image on the ectoplasm-screen. _Keeping my romantic feelings for Jazz bottled up inside like this is going to make me sick if I don't let it out._

"You're right, Clockwork. I'll tell Jazz how I feel about her tomorrow night. For now, I must return home for some rest. That battle against Dark Danny took a lot of energy out of me."

Without further hesitation, Blaze struck yet another chord on his fiery electric guitar, and vanished from Clockwork's tower in a whirlwind of flames. _That ghost boy's fire power sure has strengthened and developed over the years, _Clockwork thought, impressed by Blaze's training and effort into getting more powerful. _Now that he's in love, I see a spark has ignited within his flaming heart. Danny's older pure blooded human sister is the one who set the ghost boy's heart ablaze. Only true love can make a ghost act even more abnormal than usual. I'll have to keep an eye on Blaze to see how he handles with controlling his ghost powers, and developing a romantic relationship with a human girl._

_The next night in Jazz's bedroom around nine o'clock…_

_Hmm, it appears even though Blaze and Ember are cousins they're still rivals. Talk about what you would call a family feud, _Jazz thought, clicking on a video link on Blaze's website. The video displayed Blaze and Ember getting into some kind of argument a few years back. The fight was about Ember trying to persuade Blaze to join her band of evil ghosts. Reluctantly, Blaze had successfully declined Ember, but would up arguing with her instead. The fight ended in an eruption of flames on the recorded video Jazz watched online. _Dang, that was intense, _Jazz thought, clicking on yet another video link. The new video link she clicked on didn't involve Ember at all, and she wanted to see what else Blaze had posted on his website. The video link she had clicked on was titled: _Flaming Hearts._

Surprisingly, this video turned out to be a music video recording of one of Blaze's songs. He was sitting in what appeared to be his bedroom in the ghost zone, and he was playing his fiery electric guitar while singing.

"_Love ignites your heart,_

_Pulse throbs off the chart._

_Sparks becoming flames,_

_Making flirting games._

_Kisses burning lips,_

_Warm hands hold hips._

_Passion engulfing the soul,_

_Fiery hearts become whole._

_Burning inside the chest,_

_Put love to the test._

_Hearts flaming galore,_

_Love burning forevermore…"_

The song concluded after the first, third and last verses were repeated, and Jazz was hypnotized by Blaze's lovely singing voice. _I knew Blaze could play his electric guitar professionally in battle, but I never knew that he could sing so well. _She clicked off the video clip after the song ended, and then decided to type Blaze a quick message.

**Jazz: Thanks 4 helping my little bro beat Dark Danny. BTW, I'd like 2 talk 2 U again in person ASAP. When can we meet again face 2 face?**

It took a few minutes before Blaze answered her message, but he managed to answer her question with a brief response.

**Blaze: R U alone?**

Jazz typed her reply quickly.

**Jazz: I'm alone in my bedroom. Why?**

This time Blaze did not respond to her message, but he appeared in her bedroom in a whirlwind of flames. Catching her completely off guard, Jazz practically fell off of her chair. Somehow none of the flames caught anything in her room on fire, and Blaze was currently floating in front of her. His glowing green eyes pierced right through hers, and she felt like he was looking deep into her very soul. _This has got to be one of the most awkward moments of my life, _Jazz thought, as her face turned crimson while she attempted to pull herself together.

"Hey beautiful, did you miss me?" Blaze smirked flirtatiously, playing a few notes on his flaming electric guitar.

"Actually, I was a little worried about you last night while you, Danny and the gang were off fighting against Dark Danny," Jazz answered, gazing upon his illuminating ghost form.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for Queen Ariella that evil ghost would still be lurking around the ghost zone."

Blaze had established an excellent point on this important matter. It was all thanks to the Ghost Queen of Ice that Dark Danny had finally been completely vanquished. If she had not retrieved that poison _Shadow Extract _from Frostbite, team Phantom would have failed in their mission the day before.

"My younger brother told me all about that, and that Ariella and Vlad are getting married. Danny told me that our family is invited to the wedding in the Far Frozen Realm after all of the preparations are complete."

"According to Queen Ariella, their wedding preparations may take about a week or two to finish. Weddings in the ghost zone take less time to prepare because our powers help things move along faster. Anyway, what are you doing surfing on the web?" Blaze wondered, noticing that she was currently on his website online.

"I was reading some stuff on your profile, and I watched a video of you and Ember arguing. Sorry, the video link was difficult to miss," Jazz apologized, blushing in embarrassment from watching such a personal recording of the ghost boy's past.

_Ugh, that old nasty video clip, _Blaze thought, furious with himself for keeping it posted on his site. _I should have deleted that video ages ago. Wonder how many ghosts have viewed that disgusting display? _He glanced at the number of viewers below the video link titled: _Fiery Fight_, and noticed there was over a hundred thousand views. _Oh, great. Looks like people find two ghosts arguing to be a fantastic form of entertainment._

"That's alright, I'm not upset. It's been a few years since Ember and I had that argument, and we haven't spoken to each other after that. We both agreed to stay away from one another, and believed it was for the best. On another note, Queen Ariella has asked me to sing at her wedding."

"Did you accept her request?"

"Indeed, I did. Have never sung at a wedding before, so this'll be a great opportunity for me to perform," Blaze replied, strumming a few chords on his guitar.

"Could you please stop playing your guitar? I don't want my parents catching me with a ghost boy in my bedroom. My mom and dad are ghost hunters, you know," Jazz warned him.

Blaze abruptly discontinued strumming his electric guitar after seeing the worried yet concerned look on Jazz's face. He blew fire out of his mouth on his electric guitar, and engulfed it completely in flames. After the musical instrument burned for a few seconds it disappeared instantly in a puff of smoke.

"There, that's taken care of."

"Why did you just destroy your guitar?"

"Ha, you're funny. I didn't destroy my guitar, silly. I used my ghost powers to transport it back to my home in the ghost zone. My fire powers do more than just burn and destroy stuff," Blaze laughed.

"By the way, Danny told me how you know of Dark Danny's existence. Why did Clockwork tell you about him?" Jazz wondered her curiosity suddenly peeked.

"Clockwork trusts me, and I suppose he thought that I would make a good ally to you all. I was honored to battle Dark Danny alongside team Phantom. Now that I'm an official member of the team, we'll probably be seeing more of each other."

Jazz blushed in reaction to Blaze's statement, and she knew that he was completely correct on this subject. Now that Blaze was an official member of team Phantom, he was going to be around Danny and the gang more often. This would give Jazz the opportunity to get to know Blaze better on a more personal level. _Oops, I almost forgot, _Jazz thought, the memory sinking back into her brain. _I promised Blaze I would give him a reward for returning safely after defeating Dark Danny. Better give it to him now…_

"Blaze."

"Yes, Jazz?" Blaze responded, his glowing eyes shining, making her heart palpitate.

"Remember what I said yesterday to you after I kissed your cheek?" Jazz said, her cheeks turning as red as marinated cherries.

"Yeah, you said you'd give me another kiss if I made it back safely from defeating Dark Danny."

Blaze was grinning flirtatiously at Jazz now, and her heart throbbed uncontrollably inside of her chest. Their eyes locked, focusing only on one another, and completely oblivious to the world around them. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her around his shoulders, drawing each other together in a warm, passionate embrace. Their foreheads touched while Jazz's perky bosoms pressed up against Blaze's muscular chest. In anticipation, he lifted her chin up, and gave her a long, intoxicating kiss.

"Wow," Jazz giggled, her face blushing and her head feeling light. "That was incredibly warm."

"Forgot to warn you, my body sends out heat whenever I'm in battle, or…when I get excited," Blaze chuckled, holding her tenderly in his arms, sending out a wave of warmth to heat up their moment of passion.

Jazz looked underneath her feet for the first time during that moment, and realized that she and Blaze were floating about half a foot off of the ground. _Whoa, _Jazz thought, feeling butterflies soaring around in her stomach. _So this is what it's like to float in mid-air. It feels invigorating and…lovely. _Her eyes refocused on Blaze and she was hypnotized by his glowing green eyes once again.

"Even though you're holding me above the floor, I feel like I'm floating on air for real. Is this what it's like to have the power of flight?"

"The power of flight is even more enjoyable than you realize. Want me to take you on a flying journey through the ghost zone? I can show you where I live."

Blaze's persuasive off was excruciatingly difficult to refuse. Jazz had never been in the ghost zone, and the journey sounded both fun and romantic. In a unique sort of way, it appeared to her that he was asking her out on a date.

"Alright, I'll go. Just promise to bring me back home before midnight. I don't want to stay out too late," Jazz pointed out, nervous that if her parents discovered her absence they would ground her for who knows how long.

"Not to worry, Jazz. I'll bring you back before then. Your family won't even know you're gone," Blaze reassured her, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he carried her in his arms.

He used his ghost powers to open a fiery ghost portal in the air, and flew through it with his love cradled in his arms. Blaze flew through the ghost zone at a steady speed, and informed Jazz about the different areas they had passed. She became instantly fascinated by the different realms and wonders of the ghost zone. They eventually came to what appeared to be a haunted apartment building. The outside of the floating apartment building looked creepy enough to be infested with ghosts, and who knew what else.

"This is my home. No other ghosts live in his apartment except for me. It has a single bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and living room. I come and go as I please. By the way, you're the first guest I've ever had over here."

"Is that so? Then I'm honored to be your first guest invited to your home."

Blaze snapped his fingers and a key appeared in the palm of his hand in a burst of flames. After the flames extinguished, Blaze used the key to open the door of his home. Jazz assumed he kept his apartment locked to prevent unwanted ghost intruders. They both stepped inside, and Jazz glanced around at the way Blaze had decorated his apartment. The inside had a gothic style to it, and felt as if you stepped into a horror movie. However, Jazz's sense of smell was aroused by the strawberry scented candles that Blaze had let after they entered his home.

"Your apartment is amazing, Blaze. I love the smell of the strawberry scented candles you lit. Strawberries are my favorite fruit," Jazz informed him, her eyes beaming at the sight of Blaze's flaming electric guitar sitting on a stand in a corner.

"Is that true? I had no idea," Blaze answered, noticing her eyes were fixated on his ghost powered guitar. "I can see you like my fiery electric guitar."

"Yeah, it's very cool. By the way, I watched a video clip of yours on your website called _Flaming Hearts. _It's a new song of yours, isn't it?"

"_Flaming Hearts _is a new song composed by myself. I wrote the lyrics and everything. Glad you liked the song."

"I love it. I'm just curious, how do you use your guitar in battle?" Jazz wondered, marveling at Blaze's powerful instrument.

"While I'm striking a chord or playing notes on my guitar, I channel my ghost powers through it, and flames flow out along with the music I'm playing. In a way, my electric guitar is like a power generator that amplifies and increases the strength of my ghost powers. My guitar is not only an instrument and a weapon, it is also part of me," Blaze explained.

As the night drew on Blaze and Jazz talked about their likes and dislikes. Blaze even told Jazz about how he and Clockwork first met, and a little bit about his childhood. Apparently Blaze had accidentally burnt one of Clockwork's rare clocks when they first met. It took Blaze a few weeks to find a replica clock that could replace the one he had burnt, and once he did he and Clockwork soon became close friends.

As promised, Blaze carried Jazz back home in his arms before midnight. Luckily, none of her family members discovered she had left. He laid her down on her bed, kissed her goodnight, and flew back to his home in the ghost zone. 


	12. Heat Beneath The Snow

Two weeks had flown by since Dark Danny's ultimate destruction, and love was in the air intoxicating the ghost zone with its sweet aroma. All of the wedding preparations were completed on schedule by Frostbite in the Far Frozen Realm. His heart's desire was to make Ariella's wedding beautiful, and manage everything went smoothly in order for the bride to be happy. Now that Vlad was no longer a notorious villain, Frostbite was overjoyed to call him his son. Being the Ghost Queen of Ice's father, it was Frostbite's occupation to give her away to the groom.

Technically, Queen Ariella had been rescued from a blizzard and adopted by Frostbite when she was a baby. He had raised her as if she were his real daughter, and loved her unconditionally as well. Even though Ariella knew that Frostbite wasn't actually her genetic father, she still saw him as her real father since he had raised her. To that exact day, she still smiled at the lovely memories she had cherished from the past in the Far Frozen Realm. The times when Frostbite helped her train with her ice powers had to be a few precious memories she held close inside of her heart.

Queen Ariella was getting ready in the ladies dressing room, and some of the women who were invited were helping her prepare. There were three things she needed to complete her wedding dress: something old, something borrowed and something blue. She already possessed an old object: the heart shaped crystal locket strapped around her neck that Frostbite had given her twenty years ago. Maddie Fenton gave her a white see-through scarf, which was something borrowed. Sam Manson's mother Mrs. Manson was obliged to give a pair of her blue sapphire earrings to Queen Ariella so she could wear them while walking down the aisle.

"That should do it. You look lovely, Queen Ariella. Vlad is going to adore the sight of your appearance when he see you," Maddie smiled.

The Queen of Ice had asked Maddie to be her maid of honor, and she humbly accepted her request. Even though they hadn't known each other for very long, Ariella felt Maddie was like a sister to her. Danielle was the flower girl, and she was currently holding a basket full of white rose petals.

"Danielle, you look just like an angel on to of a Christmas tree."

"Thanks, mom," Danielle beamed, smiling radiantly at her mother and the Ice Queen.

There was a knock on the dressing room door, and Maddie reluctantly answered it. Frostbite stood in the doorway wearing a fancy looking blue robe. He was holding an elaborate bouquet of mixed flowers which contained white roses, white lilies and white baby's breath. Ariella's special day was truly going to be a snowy white wedding.

"Are you ready, dear?" Frostbite asked, casually handing her the gorgeous bouquet the yeti-like polar bears had made for her.

"I'm anxiously ready, father. This is the happiest day of my life, and Vlad and I are going to be together forever," Ariella sighed joyfully, holding the beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Those divine flowers in the bouquet pale in comparison to your beauty."

"Thanks for the flattering compliment, father. I appreciate your assistance with the preparations for this glorious day."

"I am honored to be at your wedding, and I was absolutely ecstatic to assist with the preparations. It's about time to walk down the aisle. We better get going."

Frostbite gestured to all of the ladies, as Ariella took his arm and led them all down the hallway. While the women approached the entrance into the church made of solid ice, Vlad and everyone else waited anxiously for the bride's arrival. At the alter Vlad was standing with Jack, whom was his best man. The past conflicts between the two gentlemen were buried beneath their feet. When Vlad had asked Jack to be his best man, he practically jumped in excitement as he accepted his best pal's request.

"Ariella sure is taking quite a bit of time," Vlad stated nervously, his heart palpitating in anticipation to see his future wife.

"V-man, just relax. She's probably just fixing her veil," Jack reassured him, giving his best friend a smile of optimism.

Vlad stood rooted to the spot when the ice double doors slowly opened to reveal the flower girl Danielle, who was in her human form carrying a basket of white rose petals that she sprinkled around down the aisle as she walked. A few brides' maid ghosts sashayed down the aisle after Danielle took her seat on the bride's side of the room. The maid of honor was the last person before the bride to walk down the aisle, and Maddie looked stunning and alluring through Jack's eyes. Blaze played the instrumental music on the piano _Here Comes the Bride_ perfectly and beautifully. _Wow, _Jazz thought, marveling at the ghost boy's amazing musical talents. _Not only can Blaze play the guitar, but he can play the piano even better than Beethoven. I learn something new and wonderful about him practically every day. _She stood on the groom's side of the room, and admired the ghost boy's piano playing skills.

The bride made her appearance at long last, sashaying gracefully down the aisle with the train of her dress traipsing across the floor behind her. Ariella's wedding dress was designed perfectly to fit her voluptuous figure, and the sight of her irresistible form left Vlad utterly breathless. She stood before him as he lifted her veil to expose her sparkling sapphire eyes that hypnotized him with their alluring beauty. The ghost uniting the couple in holy matrimony was none other than the time ghost himself Clockwork. He had considered it an honor to unite Vlad Masters and Queen Ariella in marriage, and when the request was offered to him by the bride he couldn't refuse the opportunity.

Vlad and Ariella joined hands as they spoke their vows separately, that which would bind them together for all eternity. Ariella spoke her vows which made Vlad's heart palpitate as she did. The groom stuttered nervously a bit while speaking his vows, but managed to say them clearly enough to make the bride's face turn crimson. As they exchanged wedding bands, Clockwork spoke to the bride and groom one at a time.

"Do you, Vlad Masters take Queen Ariella to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have, to hold, in sickness and in health, till do you part?" Clockwork asked, focusing his gaze on Vlad.

"I do," Vlad replied simply, smiling softly at his beloved.

"Do you, Queen Ariella take Vlad Masters to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have, to hold, in sickness and in health, till do you part?"

"I do," Queen Ariella responded briefly, giving Vlad her most radiant smile.

"If there is anyone here who thinks this couple should not be wed, may they speak now or forever hold their peace," Clockwork announced, and the entire congregation fell dead silent in response. "I know declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Vlad smiled flirtatiously at Ariella as he grabbed her by the waist, swept her off of her feet, and gave her long lingering kiss. The crowd of people cheered and clapped in congratulations for the amorous couple as they entered the ballroom for the wedding shower. Blaze was playing a romantic melody on his electric guitar while the party guests danced together. Everyone at the wedding shower was having loads of fun dancing, drinking, eating and mingling. At some moment during the celebration, Blaze took the stage, and announced the new song he wrote to sing for the new married couple's first dance together.

"This song is dedicated to Vlad and Ariella Masters," Blaze spoke clearly on the microphone, sitting on a solid ice stool with his electric guitar resting on his leg. "The song is called _Winter Love._ Hope you all enjoy it." He placed his left hand fingers on the guitar strings as he strummed the strings with his right hand and began singing his new love song.

"_Love buried beneath the snow,_

_There was little that I seemed to know._

_Cold weather froze my heart,_

_My soul falling apart._

_Your love warmed me,_

_We were simply meant to be._

_Our love unfroze my heart,_

_Bound together from the start._

_Warm romantic nights in December,_

_Our special day I'll always remember._

_Hearts entwined in winter together,_

_Love sealed with warmth forever…"_

Vlad and Ariella danced together in the center of the room throughout the entire song. The love song came to a conclusion after Blaze repeated the first, third, fourth and last verses. After the music died down and the ghost boy's voice faded from the microphone Vlad bowed and Ariella curtsied. Then the bride and groom walked over to the wedding cake, and began cutting each other a small piece to feed one another. When the cake feeding was complete, the bride stood on stage, and announced that she was ready to throw her bouquet.

All of the single ladies gathered around anxiously ready for Ariella to throw the divine bouquet of flowers. She turned her back to the small crowd of girls, and without hesitation or warned she tossed the bouquet up into the air. Valerie practically tackled Sam in order to snatch the wedding bouquet, but failed miserably in her desperate attempt. Surprisingly, it was Jazz Fenton who caught the wedding bouquet, and she didn't place forth much effort into trying to grab it. The moment the bouquet landed in her hands, Jazz caught sight of Blaze grinning seductively in her direction.

_I can't believe I actually caught the bride's bouquet, _Jazz thought, sticking her nose into the flowers, and smelling their intoxicating scents. _This means that I'll be the next one to get married. _She blushed at the thought of the very idea of tying the knot with that special someone. The image of her wearing a wedding dress popped into her head. Then, as Jazz gazed at Blaze across the room, she pictured him wearing a black tuxedo while standing with her at the alter holding her hands.

_What am I thinking? _Jazz shook her head, trying to snap herself back to reality. _I've been out with Blaze on just one date. How could I possibly think about marrying him when I don't really know him? _Even though she thought the idea of marrying a guy she just met a couple of weeks ago was ridiculous, for some abnormal reason she couldn't get it out of her mind. Blaze's glowing green eyes shined alluringly under the light in the ballroom, and Jazz gathered up enough courage to walk over and speak to him.

"Well, looks like you're the lucky girl," Blaze smiled, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Lucky is affirmative. I wasn't actually even struggling to catch the bouquet like all of the other girls. The bouquet just sort of landed in my hands," Jazz blushed profusely, her eye lowering shyly.

"Apparently, you're the next one to get married."

"It would appear so…"

Blaze wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist, drawing her closer to him. She rest her head gently on his shoulder, and he leaned his head on top of hers. Jazz tilted her head up slightly, and gave Blaze a light kiss on the cheek. He lifted her chin up, gazed adoringly into her eyes, cupped her face and gave her a long inflaming kiss.

"Looks like things are heating up exponentially between Blaze and Jazz," Sam commented, watching the new lovebirds from afar.

"Yeah, who knew that Jazz would actually fall head over heels for a ghost," Valerie agreed, a bit surprised and happy for Jazz.

"I can believe that Jazz likes Blaze an awful lot. She fell for Johnny Thirteen back then before she knew about my ghost powers," Danny interjected.

"Who's Johnny Thirteen?"

"He's this ghost guy that causes bad luck with a ghost minion of his named Shadow. Johnny Thirteen tricked Jazz into liking him so he could get his actual ghost girlfriend Kitten out of the ghost zone in one piece."

Sam gave Valerie a brief description of Johnny Thirteen, his ghost minion Shadow, and his ghost girlfriend Kitten. She also told her the story about Danny's first encounter with the bad luck ghost, and how he tried to use Jazz in order to get what he wanted. Valerie concurred that Johnny Thirteen was—according to Sam's specific story—a total scumbag. Now she could understand why Danny was rather skeptical about his older sister dating a ghost.

"By the way, how do you feel about Jazz dating Blaze?" Valerie wondering, curiosity enticing her brain cells.

"Haven't told Jazz about how I feel, but…I'm actually fine with her dating Blaze. He's an official member of team Phantom, a great ghost, and he seems to care deeply for my older sister. There's just one thing that concerns me…how do my parents feel about Jazz dating Blaze?" Danny pondered, glancing nervously over at his parents' location.

Jack and Maddie were currently focusing their attention solely on their daughter and the ghost boy. They at first appeared rather uncomfortable with the fact that Jazz was literally cuddling up to a ghost. After watching the young couple a minute or two, both Jack and Maddie's stern expressions softened exceedingly. Their feelings towards Jazz's newly blossomed romance changed instantly when they saw how happy they were together.

"Seems like your parents think it is fine," Sam beamed in reaction to the approved looks on the faces of Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"I guess I don't need to be concerned about how my parents feel towards Jazz and Blaze now."

As the wedding shower progressed, the love between the newlyweds and all of the other couples grew and intensified. Jack Fenton even chatted with a few of the yeti-like polar bear ghosts, and got the opportunity to talk to Frostbite. The leader of the ghost yeti-like polar bear tribe informed Mr. Fenton about how he and Danny first met. Clockwork also go the chance to talk with Danny's parents, and tell them a few stories about his past with their son. When the wedding shower was finally over, everyone returned home safely, and Vlad and Ariella traveled to a log cabin in Colorado on earth where it was snowing for their honeymoon.

"Darling, I'm just curious…how could you possibly afford a place like this?" Ariella asked, as Vlad helped her carry her suitcase into their luxurious suite.

Technically, Vlad Masters was no longer a multimillionaire after he revealed that he was half ghost on national television. Now, however, that everyone in the world knew that he was no longer half ghost, and that Plasmius was annihilated—Vlad had the freedom to walk on earth in peace. Unfortunately, he didn't have a penny to his name, so he could not pay for anything he wanted. Ariella knew all of this for a fact, and she was currently worried they wouldn't be able to pay for their bill in order to stay at the resort.

"Failed to inform you about how this honeymoon suite will be paid for. Your father Frostbite was generous enough to give me a large box of very valuable jewels, and I exchanged them for American currency. He said it was his honeymoon gift for us," Vlad explained, grinning joyfully from ear to ear.

_Frostbite helped Vlad pay for our honeymoon, _Ariella thought, smiling in reaction of how generous and kind Frostbite was to them. _I must find a way to repay him for this, but for now…_Ariella stretched her voluptuous form across the king sized bed, and caressed her body against the fluffy swan feather filled covers. She was currently wearing a white bathrobe that exposed on enormous portion of her cleavage. Ariella laid on her side, draping her catwalk ready legs across the king sized bed, and practically seducing Vlad in the process.

"I'll be sure to thank Frostbite for his generosity. Just for now…would you care to join me?"

She sat up on the king sized bed, and let her bathrobe fall off a tad. Her robe had fallen off of her shoulders, and Ariella's perky melon sized bosoms were almost ready to burst out of her clothing. Vlad was immediately aroused by his beloved's slightly exposed voluptuous figure. She patted the top of the bed invitingly, awaiting in anticipation for him to accompany her. Unable to resist her tempting and flirtatious gesture, he immediately changed out of his suit, clothed himself in a white bathrobe, and laid down on the king sized bed next to her.

"Ariella, my love. I am delighted to accompany you in bed."

"Whew, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Ariella giggled, making her heaving breasts giggle. As her chest bounced as she laughed, he robe fell off completely, exposing her curvy, voluptuous nude form.

Heat increased in Vlad's body temperature, his cheeks turned crimson, and he broke out in a nervous sweat as his heart pounded rapidly. Ariella placed her hand on his shoulder, and began pulling his bathrobe off. He pulled his bathrobe off the rest of the way, and revealed his handsome, chiseled and muscular form. She gazed upon his extremely attractive naked body, scooted closer to him, and pressed her bare breasts up against his muscular chest. Vlad locked lips with Ariella as they entwined their naked bodies around one another.

His body melted against hers as their kiss deepened during their moment of growing passion. It was a wonderfully romantic moment neither one of them never forget. As their time of ecstasy in bed continued, the world vanished around them, and they became lost in each other.

_Meanwhile, back inside of Clockwork's tower in the ghost zone…_

_The wedding in the Far Frozen Realm was both spectacular and exponentially enjoyable, _Clockwork thought, readjusting the clock's time on his time staff again. _I seem to constantly and incessantly turn knobs, press buttons, and change the clock's time on my time staff. _He sighed from exhaustion and frustration in trying to make his time staff spick and spam. _It's a hassle and quite a burden, but it's an important task I must perform in order to keep the time line balance. _The time ghost knew at that moment that Vlad and Ariella were on their honeymoon getting passionately intimate, and decided not to watch them on his ectoplasm-screen in order to respect and protect their privacy.

Clockwork waved his hand over the ectoplasm-screen, and the image of Blaze flying Jazz home appeared. _Seeing Blaze flying Jazz home after the wedding reminds me of Danny's first time flying with Sam. _He grinned at the heart throbbing moment that the unique romantic teenage couple shared. _Apparently, the fiery ghost boy has made quite a great impression on Jack and Maddie Fenton as well. _The ghost of time was amazingly surprised to see that Danny's parents actually approved of their eldest daughter dating a ghost.

_Blaze has done a fantastic job fighting alongside team Phantom, and he seems to be a perfect match for Jazz. _Clockwork knew that the fiery ghost boy didn't have any real experience in the dating world, but he could tell that the young hero has potential. _He is perfectly capable of controlling his flaming ghost powers, and maintaining a stable romantic relationship. However, I am rather concerned that Blaze's past may come back to haunt him. _Then the time ghost waved his hand yet again, and an image of Ember McClain appeared on the ectoplasm-screen…


	13. Extinguishing The Past

The scent of strawberries wafted through the gothic style bedroom, arousing the fiery ghost boy's mind with the intoxicating smell. _Glad that I purchased those scented candles from that grocery store WalMart on earth, _Blaze thought, picking a few notes on his flaming electric guitar. He was currently composing a new soon-to-be hit song that millions of ghosts and humans would adore. _Flaming Hearts_ had become Blaze's most popular love song ever to hit the Internet. _Time to compose a song that is not about love for a change. Now, what should my new song's topic be?_

Other than songs about love and romance, there were also classic party songs, the occasional dark gothic songs, and songs about revenge and rivalry. Blaze was floating in mid-air in a resting position as if he was lying down on his back on his bed, and he had his guitar gripped firmly in his hands. He hated the fact that he couldn't think of a new song to compose, and that he was practically rattling his brains out in the process. _Ugh! This is so frustrating! Why can't I think of anything to write about for a new song? Hope I'm not getting writer's block—every author and composer's worst nightmare come to life!_

While struggling with the dilemma of attempting to develop an idea for a new hit song, a framed photograph of his cousin Ember caught his eye. Communication between the two talented fiery ghosts was severed a few short years ago. The video of Blaze and Ember titled _Fiery Fight_ was still posted on his website, and he kept procrastinating on deleting the atrocious video clip. _The heinous video clip of Ember and I fighting each other has received over five hundred thousand views, and my music video _Flaming Hearts _has only one hundred thousand views. _He debated within his mind with himself about whether or not he should delete the vulgar video off of the Internet, and erase it completely from existence. After contemplating about the vulgar video, he came to the conclusion to delete the video off of his website, and erase it completely from his laptop computer. When he took the video offline and deleted off his computer, Blaze felt as if an agonizingly painful heavy weight was suddenly lifted off of his shoulders.

By destroying the video's existence, he had less video views on his website, but he had required more self-respect. In an abnormal sort of way, Blaze had erased a painful portion of his dark past. The gruesome memories he had of that huge fight between him and his cousin still remained in the contents of his brain. He couldn't seem to confess the truth to anyone, but the majority of the terrible memories from his past still haunted him to that very day. Part of the fiery ghost boy wished that he and his cousin never even had that juvenile fight.

_I wish I could just make my painful past disappear, _Blaze sighed sadly to himself as he played a low note on his flaming electric guitar. Contemplating about his torturing and conflicted past miraculously sparked musical inspiration in his heart. He absorbed the dreadful memories from his distant conflicting past with Ember, and channeled them through his music in order to compose a new hit song. The more he drew his inspiration from his dark past, the better his music and newly composed song became.

"_Anger burns within,_

_Flames filling in._

_Sparking my fury,_

_Killing my worry._

_Blazing an ember,_

_Terror I remember._

_Fire engulfing fire,_

_Rivals come to sire._

_Past haunting present,_

_Future brightly decent._

_Trying to forget,_

_Living with regret._

_Embers becoming ablaze,_

_Filling the air with haze._

_Inflaming me with rage,_

_Sealing me in a fiery cage…"_

When he completed his newly composed song after repeating verses one, three, five and seven, Blaze was fully satisfied with his creation. _Now all the song needs is a title. What would be a good name for this song? _As he pondered on the subject for a few minutes, a brilliant idea popped into his head. _I know, the title should be: _Blazing Ember. He wrote down the lyrics to his new song, wrote the title at the top of the page, and began writing the notes for the music on a new sheet of paper. Then Blaze recorded a music video of his new song _Blazing Ember _on his webcam, and downloaded the video onto his laptop computer. The moment the music video was downloaded, he posted the video online on his website ghostzone/homepage. _There, now I've got a new video that ghosts and humans can enjoy._

Blaze refocused his gaze upon the framed photograph of Ember hanging on his bedroom wall. The picture had been taken about five years ago before Ember became an evil ghost, and way before she and Blaze had that fight. _Looking back into the past, it's difficult to believe that my cousin used to be a friendly ghost. _He touched the surface of the image of Ember hanging on the wall, and continued to think how things might have turned out differently. _Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Ember didn't become evil._

The tale behind Ember turning into a villainous ghost wasn't a topic Blaze enjoyed telling. In fact, the only ghost he had discussed with about Ember's past was the time ghost Clockwork. The whole reason Ember became evil in the first place was because of that wicked rock band of hers, and her persistent desire to become extremely powerful. The only way she could obtain more power was by manipulating people into chanting her name. That's why she traveled to earth, became a famous teenage rock star, and attempted to take over the world.

Fortunately, Ember's malicious plans were foiled by Danny Phantom's rebellion against her. Not to mention, her celebrity life on earth was totally ruined by Tucker's horrible singing voice. _Good thing Danny stopped Ember from taking over the world with his cunning actions. Otherwise, Ember would be controlling planet earth at this very moment. _Blaze truly admired Danny's unique and phenomenal ghost powers.

_I'm so honored to be part of team Phantom, and happy that I have an actual girlfriend. _He looked around his bedroom at the different pictures on the walls, and suddenly realized that something important was missing. _A photo of Jazz! _The idea instantly struck his deepest personal portion of his mind. _I must take a picture of Jazz, so I can have something beautiful to glance at every day. _He had a sudden epiphany as he logged onto his website ghostzone/homepage. The fiery ghost boy clicked on his chat room link, and typed a fast message to Jazz.

**Blaze: Jazz, R U online?**

It took a few minutes before his girlfriend finally responded.

**Jazz: Yes I M. How R U?**

**Blaze: Doing OK. Finally deleted that video of Ember & I fighting off of my website.**

**Jazz: Wise decision. Good 4 U.**

**Blaze: Thanks. 1 of the wisest decisions I have ever made. BTW, I have question 4 U.**

**Jazz: Ask away.**

**Blaze: Can I have a picture of U?**

**Jazz: Sure, hold on a sec…**

After a few nerve-racking minutes of waiting, a digital photo of Jazz's face popped up on Blaze's laptop computer screen. He gazed upon the marvelous image of his beautiful beloved, and typed an instant reply.

**Blaze: This picture of U is perfect. Thank U so much!**

**Jazz: No problem, sweetie. U doing anything this Saturday night?**

**Blaze: Not particularly. Why do U ask?**

**Jazz: U want 2 go 2 a movie this Saturday? My treat.**

_Is she seriously asking me out on a date? _Blaze stared at the words Jazz had typed on the computer screen in surprise. _This is actually for real. Better not keep her waiting for an answer. _Without further hesitation, he typed a quick answer.

**Blaze: I'd love 2. What time?**

**Jazz: The movie starts 6pm. Sound good?**

**Blaze: Sounds great. Meet U UR house around 5:30pm.**

**Jazz: See U then. Bye!**

**Blaze: See U!**

He logged off of the chat room, closed out of his website, and shut down his laptop computer. _Fantastic, I have a date with Jazz this Friday night. _Blaze sighed to himself happily as he laid down on his back floating in mid-air again. _Darn it, _realization suddenly hit him. _I forgot to ask Jazz what movie we're going to go see. Oh, well. The movie doesn't matter as much as spending time with my girlfriend. _Focusing his personal thoughts on his beloved made him finally relax. Unfortunately, the photograph of Ember grasped his attention once again. _Wait a minute. Doesn't Ember have a boyfriend? _The thought of his evil cousin having a romantic relationship gave him the creeps. However, he did remember the ghost that Ember had formed a bond with. Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter. _Can't believe Ember is actually going out with that piece of ghost debris._

Even though Skulker was known as the greatest ghost hunter, Blaze thought otherwise about the mechanical fiend. _If Skulker was the greatest ghost hunter, he would have captured Danny Phantom by now he always swears to. That robotic ghost is completely pathetic, in my opinion. _He cleared his thoughts of Ember and Skulker as he envisioned the gorgeous face of Jazz Fenton. As Blaze imagined Jazz's lips on his, he fell into a deadly sleep, dreams of sweetness tantalizing his subconscious.

_Meanwhile, at a marketplace in an Arabian area in the ghost zone…_

There were a multitude of different shops around the Arabian area in the ghost zone known as _Scarab. _The city was named _Scarab _because the entire place was infested with giant beetle-like insects. These insects were called scarabs, and that is technically how the city received its name. The different shops on the streets appeared brand new to the naked eye, but in reality, the shops in _Scarab _were either hundreds of years old or over a thousand years of age. There were jewelry shops, book shops, spells and potions shops, food shops, clothing shops and so much more.

The ghost girl with pasty pale skin and long flaming electric blue hair stepped into a spells and potions shop. She glanced around at the multiple items in the store that were all magically enchanted. The shop keeper recognized the ghost girl instantly as Ember McClain, and she knew the shop keeper as Madam Eris. The lovely ghost woman shop keeper was dressed in a fortune teller's dress with golden jewelry. Madam Eris wore golden bracelets, golden rings, golden hoop earrings and a solid gold necklace.

"Ah, Ms. Ember McClain. Welcome to my store of spells and potions. How may I be of service to you?" Madam Eris asked, bowing in greetings to the teenage ghost rock star.

"I am searching for a specific item of magic. Preferably, an enchanted item that will give me the power to grant my every wish, and bestow upon me what I mostly desire," Ember replied, continuing to look around the shop to see if there was such an item.

"I believe I have just the thing you are currently searching for."

The shop keeper scavenged through a couple of drawers behind the front counter before she finally located what she was looking for. Madam Eris pulled open the bottom drawer on the far right, reached deep inside of it, and extracted a ruby red crystal bottle. From the shiny appearance of the crystal bottle, the item in question must have been worth a fortune.

"How exactly will this bottle grant my every wish and desire?"

"All you have to do is rub the bottle, and the magic will do the rest," Madam Eris informed her, smirking knowingly as if she were keeping a secret from the ghost girl.

"Hmm…I'll take your word for it. How much for the ruby crystal bottle?" Ember asked, fishing out her little brown leather sack from her pocket which was filled with coins.

"If you're paying with scarabs, it's fifty of those. However, if you're paying with currency in coins, it's either five gold pieces, ten silver pieces, or twenty bronze pieces."

Luckily, Ember McClain had five gold coin pieces to spare, and paid Madam Eris up front. After leaving the shop and the city _Scarab_, she returned to her haunted apartment room in the far reaches of the ghost zone. She locked her front door tightly, sat down on the edge of her bed, and held the ruby crystal bottle in the palms of her hands. _Hmm, _Ember pondered, gazing at eh magical item resting in her lap. _This bottle doesn't seem magical. Madam Eris said all I have to do is rub it, and the magic will do the rest._

_Well, here goes everything. _Without further delay, Ember rubbed the surface of the ruby crystal bottle, and light purple smoke spewed out of the top of it. Her entire bedroom was filled with the smoke in seconds, and as the smoke lifted, she could see the voluptuous figure of a fellow evil ghost. When the smoke cleared the room completely, Ember could see the ghost woman floating in mid-air.

"Hello, fellow female ghost. What does thou desire?" Desiree asked, fluttering her lacey black eyelashes, and gazing intensely at Ember with her ruby red eyes.

_During that same moment in time inside of Clockwork's tower…_

_Thank goodness Blaze finally deleted that dreadful video clip of him and Ember fighting off of the Internet, _Clockwork sighed in relief, turning a few knobs on his time staff for the umpteenth time in a row. _At least that dark portion of his past has been extinguished. However—_he waved his hand over his ectoplasm-screen, and an image of Ember with Desiree inside of her bedroom appeared—_Ember is still going to be a major issue. Seems she received a surprise gift that was the last thing she desired. _From the look on Ember's face on the screen, she didn't look at all pleased to see that Desiree the ghost genie had popped out of the ruby crystal bottle she had bought from Madam Eris.

_Ember found a way for her every wish and desire to be granted, but gained an unexpected ally in the process. _As the ghost of time contemplated the idea of Ember and Desiree teaming up, the more his concerns for Blaze, Danny and team Phantom increased. _Whatever Ember McClain is plotting at this moment, it isn't anything good. Having Desiree as her humble servant could cause colossal mayhem and humongous trouble. _Clockwork despised the multiple dire possibilities of what Ember could do with Desiree's powers at her disposal.

_Better inform Blaze about this at once before something terrible happens. _He pressed a button on his time staff while saying _time out_, making time stop completely around him. The ghost of time pressed another button on his staff, and teleported himself from his tower to Blaze's bedroom. Noticing that the ghost boy was dead asleep currently while he had stopped time, the time ghost decided not to wake the ghost boy up at the moment. Clockwork grabbed hold of Blaze, and teleported both him and the ghost boy back into his clock tower.

Once they were safely back in the tower, the ghost of time pressed a different button on his staff while saying _time in_, starting time back up once again. Blaze blinked his eyes rapidly, yawning from exhaustion, and looking around shocked to be in Clockwork's tower. _What the heck am I doing her? More importantly, how did I get here? _He glanced over at the time ghost who was floating beside him holding the time staff. _Of course, Clockwork teleported me here with him while I was asleep._

"Clockwork, why did you bring me here? Dang, it is one o'clock in the morning," Blaze yawned, looking angrily at the time on his digital watch strapped to his wrist.

"Why does it matter what time it is, Blaze?" Clockwork retorted, giving him a quizzical expression. "You know perfectly well as I do that ghosts do not need sleep. I mean, we are dead after all."

This was a true fact known to all ghosts inside and outside of the ghost zone. Since all ghosts are technically deceased, therefore they do not need sleep in order to recharge their energies. Blaze, of all ghosts, knew this as well. Even though he didn't need sleep, he still was perfectly capable of doing such a human-like thing. In fact, Blaze liked sleeping at night because, in an unexplainable way, it made him feel alive like any normal human being.

"Yes, I know we don't need sleep. It's just, I like sleeping because it makes me feel good. Of course, you already knew that."

"Indeed, you are correct. Now, allow me to answer your question by showing you my answer."

Clockwork tapped his time staff on the wooden floor beneath his floating ghostly form, and summoned his ectoplasm-screen into the room. He waved his hand over the screen like he did so many time before, and the image of Ember with Desiree in her bedroom was displayed instantly. Blaze couldn't believe what he was seeing on the ectoplasm-screen. _What is Desiree doing in Ember's bedroom? How did she get there? Didn't Danny trap Desiree inside of the Fenton thermos?_

"I am no mind-reader. You know that I unfortunately do not possess the power of telepathy. However, I have a strong sense that you are curious how Desiree wound up in your cousin's bedroom. Am I right?" Clockwork asked, somehow knowing that was exactly what Blaze was thinking.

"You are correct as always, Clockwork. How did this happen?" Blaze wondered, gesturing curiously at the paused image displayed on the ectoplasm-screen.

"I've been watching Ember for the past few hours, and I caught her traveling through the Arabian area in the ghost zone. She went to the city called _Scarab _searching for a source of power." He showed the ghost boy different images of Ember on screen while she was in _Scarab, _and stopped at the image of when she purchased the ruby crystal bottle. "That's the powerful item a shop keeper named Madam Eris sold to Ember. Turns out Desiree has been living inside of that ruby crystal bottle for who knows how long."

"Wow, brings a whole new meaning to the phrase _genie in a bottle_. Now Desiree's with my cousin, but how can this be? Last time I checked, Danny had trapped that genie ghost inside of the Fenton thermos."

"She must have escaped somehow, and claimed that ruby crystal bottle as her temporary hiding place," Clockwork said, coming up with the most logical explanation. "Anyway, Ember now has Desiree's powers in her control. She rubbed the genie's magical bottle, and that makes Ember the master of Desiree."

From what Blaze had read in fantasy novels, he knew for a fact that a person who rubbed a genie's lamp—or in this case a _bottle_—was therefore the master—or in this case the _mistress_—of the genie. The fiery ghost boy became instantly furious about the horrible situation. Inside of his chest he felt as if a raging inferno was about to erupt from inside of him. Ember desired nothing more than to become an all-powerful ghost, and with Desiree's power there was no telling what would happen.

"Technically, Ember is the mistress of Desiree. However, that grammatical error isn't important right now. I have to make sure that both Desiree and Ember are captured, and locked back into the Fenton thermos immediately. First, I'll need to recruit some extra assistance for this particular mission," Blaze stated bluntly, vanishing in a whirlwind of flames without even saying farewell to Clockwork.

_Apparently, Danny Phantom and his team of ghost hunters won't be enough for this mission. _Clockwork returned to making more adjustments to his time staff as he watched Blaze travel through the ghost zone on his ectoplasm-screen. _Looks like this ghost hunting mission might turn into a family feud. Then again, this ghost family is already at war with each other. Hopefully, the flaming ghost boy will be able to extinguish his dark past permanently in due time…_

_At that moment back in Ember's bedroom…_

"Desiree? You're the source of power that will grant me my every wish and desire?" Ember said, shocked to see the genie ghost.

"Yes, child. Anything you want. All you have to do is make a wish," Desiree answered simply, weaving her fingers together in a prayer-like hand gesture.

_Madam Eris knew that Desiree was inside of that ruby crystal bottle, not doubt about it. Well, a power source this strong is better than nothing. Now, to make my first wish…_

"I wish to be the Queen of the ghost zone!"

"So you have wished it, so shall it be."

Desiree waved her hand and an enormous cloud of purple smoke enveloped Ember's bedroom.


	14. Queen Of The Ghost Zone

Their honeymoon at the Colorado resort ended after staying there for an entire week. Vlad and Ariella had returned to the ice palace in the ghost zone safely. It was the middle of the night, and the amorous couple were lying in bed together naked. Neither one of them could sleep at that moment, so they decided to have a little fun—intimately speaking. Vlad's body melted on top of Ariella's, and she let out a deliriously happy moan during their time of passion.

"Oh, Vlad," Ariella sighed, pressing her heaving breasts up against her beloved's muscular chest. "I'm the Queen of Ice, but right now…you're making me feel smoking hot."

"You have inflamed my heart and soul, my love. When we are connected intimately like this, I just can't seem to bear parting from you," Vlad chuckled, kissing her chest, shoulder, neck, and her lips passionately.

During their passionate moment of ecstasy, a flash of bright blue light glimmered through the bedroom window. This caught Ariella's attention immediately, and concern poured like an enormous waterfall into her heart. Even though she was enjoying her thrilling moment of intimate passion with her husband, the ghost woman had to separate from him to investigate this strange phenomenon.

"Forgive me, my love. I just saw an abnormal flash of bright blue light outside of our bedroom window."

Ariella draped a white robe over herself to cover her voluptuous form, and peered out of her bedroom window. She scanned the contents of the ghost zone outside of her ice palace, but there was no abnormal or chaotic activity being caused by other ghosts. _That is odd, _Ariella pondered, continuing to gaze out into the ghost zone. _I was positive I saw a bright flash of blue light. Something is not quite right here…_

"Darling, will you please come back to bed? I'm sure it's absolutely nothing you need to be concerned about."

Vlad patted the surface of their queen sized bed, urging her to come and rejoin him in order to continue where they left off. Her husband's flirtatious gesture was irresistibly tempting, and she couldn't refuse such an alluring offer. However, as Ariella crawled back underneath the covers to reunite with Vlad in ecstasy, the worry in her heart ceased to vanish.

_Meanwhile, in another location in the ghost zone…_

_This is terrible, _Blaze groaned to himself, flying like a rocket through the ghost zone. _I didn't like the looks of that flash of bright blue light. Ember must have made her first wish. The major issue is, what did she wish for? _Although the flaming ghost boy currently didn't possess the knowledge of what his cousin had wished for, he knew that it wasn't good.

He rushed further into the depths of the ghost zone, determined to reach his destination before Ember could make another wish. Blaze flew as quickly as he could until he finally reached the safari area in the ghost zone. The scent of mixed exotic flowers swept passed him as he floated in the air towards the volcano which was in the center of the treacherous jungle. Intense heat emanated from the giant volcano that had lava pouring out slowly in small streams through the cracks. He landed on his feet firmly on the top of the edge of the volcano, and peered down inside of it.

_This is location where he draws the majority of his ghost powers. _Blaze sighed to himself rather impatiently as he leaned in a bit closer to have a better look. His glowing green eyes scanned the inner space of the volcano as thoroughly as possible. _I should have been able to sense his presence by now. Where could he possibly be?_

Out of the corner of the flaming ghost boy's eye, a flash of yellow flames burst in the lower right hand corner at the inner bottom of the volcano. There was no doubt about what he had spotted was for real. A muscular ghost man with long fiery golden hair tied back in a single ponytail hovered above the lava. The suit he wore appeared to be made out of rocks from the volcano, and hot yellow colored lava held the sections of his suit together. He burst upward out of the volcano, and hovered in the air before Blaze.

"Blaze, my boy," The ghost man spoke in a warm, welcoming tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, Char. It's been a long time, father," Blaze responded, gazing upon his dad in open admiration.

"Indeed it has been a while since we last saw one another, my son. However, you still have not answered my question."

Char's glowing green eyes pierced right through Blaze's vision as he spoke in that professional tone of voice. His father had that uncomfortable effect on him, and he resented it entirely. _Feels like I've gone back in time. _Blaze stood rooted to the spot, an incredibly awkward silence brewing between him and his father. _The way my father Char spoke to me just now…He sounds the same way back when I was a little boy when he punished me for my wrongdoings._

"I came here searching for you. There is a major problem at hand concerning the ghost zone. Father Char, I am in desperate need of your assistance."

The all-powerful ghost man blew flames out of his mouth that glowed yellow while pouring from his lips. When the golden flames extinguished, a staff made of pure gold appeared in the palms of Char's hands. He wielded the staff elegantly like a professional martial artist, and twirled it around his body like a baton. Char pressed a hidden button on his staff, and then a large sword-like blade emerged from the top of it. The ghost man poured his fiery ghost powers into his staff, the weapon absorbed his flaming energies, and the blade ignited in golden fire.

"The ghost zone is in dire peril, you mean. It was quite noble of you to venture out here to search for me. You have become a grand hero, my son. Words cannot begin to describe how proud I am of you. Now, onto business. What is wrong with the ghost zone? Why do you need my assistance? Also, how may I help you?" Char asked, practically bombarding his son with questions.

"The reason the ghost zone is in terrible danger is because of my evil cousin Ember. She's up to no good again, as usual. Desiree the ghost genie is now my cousin's servant, and is granting her every wish. Ember has Desiree's ghost powers at her disposal, and there's no telling what she'll do with all of that power. I need your help to defeat my cousin, and your extremely strong fire power will be able to assist me on this mission," Blaze explained, praying that his all-powerful father would be willing to help him in his hour of need.

"Are there any other ghosts involved in this mission, or is it just you alone?"

"There are going to be other ghosts involved. I have not yet told them about this situation, but I'm going to. Team Phantom will be assisting us on this mission. So, are you going to help?"

Another awkward pause brewed between the two flaming ghost gentlemen. Char was the most powerful flaming ghost known in the ghost zone, and he was also known as the _Ghost King of Fire_. Since his father was a king, therefore Blaze was also known as the _Ghost Prince of Fire. _Unlike Char, Blaze didn't like throwing his title around willy-nilly. He felt if he constantly called himself a prince, he feared he would sound snooty and spoiled to others. On the other hand, Blaze despised himself for failing to mention to his girlfriend Jazz about his so-called royal title.

"I would be honored to assist you and team Phantom on this dangerous mission. Your cousin Ember is a hand full, and now she is mad with power. I know all about the genie ghost Desiree, and that she is capable of doing anything. You are correct, my son. With Desiree's ghost powers at Ember's disposal, there's no telling what will happen. By the way, how did you obtain all of this information about Ember and Desiree?" Char wondered, eyeing his son curiously.

"Simple, Clockwork told me—or, I should say _showed _me everything on his ectoplasm-screen inside of his tower. I sense he knew that I would travel through the ghost zone to recruit you for my mission," Blaze answered, overjoyed that his father would be teaming up with him and team Phantom to capture Desiree and Ember.

"The ghost of time is a powerful and reliable ally to have. I am happy to see that you and Clockwork have formed such a strong bond of friendship with each other."

"He's been a great help to me, and he's the best ghost to turn to for help when it comes to missions like this. Anyway, allow me to inform you about team Phantom—"

"No need to tell me anything. I know all about Danny Phantom and his team of ghost hunters," Char interrupted, holding his hand up to silence his son.

The Ghost King of Fire had known about the existence of Danny Phantom and his team of ghost hunters for quite some time now. He told his son about how he possessed the knowledge in this particular area. Apparently, Char had paid Clockwork a visit a few weeks ago during the time before Vlad and Ariella got married. The ghost of time had given the Ghost King of Fire all of the details about Danny Phantom and his friends. Of course, Char already knew about the fact that Danny had saved the world from being destroyed by the Disasteroid.

"Well, after I helped Danny and his friends destroy Dark Danny, Danny Phantom made me an honorary member of his team. What do you think of that?" Blaze said, eager to hear his father's opinion.

"I think it's wonderful you joined a team of ghost hunting heroes. You have come a long way since you were a child."

"There's something else, Father Char. I have a human girlfriend as well. Her name is Jazz Fenton, and she's Danny's older sister."

Blaze explained to his father Char about how he formed a romantic relationship with Jazz. He even told his father about the first kiss Jazz had given him right before he went with Danny and his friends to destroy Dark Danny. When Blaze finished telling his father everything that had happened between him and Jazz, all Char could do was float there and smile. _My son has found love…_

"You've been on quite a few adventures, I see. I'm glad you've made new friends, and happy that you have found that special someone. This girlfriend of yours sounds like a keeper. I'm eager to meet this Jazz Fenton. Anyway, we'll talk more about that later. We better get a move on. We have a mission to complete," Char stated bluntly, changing the subject back to their more important task at hand.

"No joke about that, Father Char. I'll show you the way to the ghost portal that will transport us into the Fenton's household," Blaze offered, anxious to lead the way.

"My son, we're not going to the Fenton's household just yet. There is one more ghost we need to recruit for this important mission."

"Father Char, you don't mean the ghost I think you're thinking about are you?"

"I know for a fact that you do not possess the power of telepathy, but you are right about the ghost woman I'm thinking of recruiting. We'll need her assistance as well, and I know exactly where to find her. The _Ghost Queen of Fire _is in the _Volcano Temple_, and she has been waiting for my return with our people. Better not keep her waiting any longer. Let's go see your mother, Enya," Char concluded, flying off into the ghost zone with his son by his side.

_Currently, back inside of Ember's bedroom in a different location in the ghost zone…_

Ember's entire bedroom had been transformed completely from a gothic style haunted apartment into a magnificent Arabian style palace. She looked at her clothes and realized her outfit had changed as well. Desiree had changed her rock star outfit into an Arabian one that looked similar to the one Princess Jasmine wore in the Disney movie _Aladdin. _Her Arabian outfit top was black, sleeveless, came up above her tummy, and exposed a small portion of her cleavage. The black pants she wore bulged out at the legs like they were stuffed with cotton, and they came below her belly button. The shoes she was wearing now were shiny silver colored and pointy at the tips of the toes. Ember's hairstyle even changed a bit too, but only slightly. Her hair was no longer flaming looking, but appeared smoother as if she had just combed it and straightened it out with a curling iron.

She took a glance at herself in the full length mirror made of solid gold that Desiree had conjured up with her powers. Ember was both outraged and totally mortified by her outrageous new appearance. Along with the different outfit and hairstyle, she now wore silver hooped earrings, silver bracelets, silver rings and a solid silver necklace to match. She twirled around while continuing to stare at herself in the full length mirror. Then something silver on her head caught her eyes, and she discovered that it was some sort of Arabian style crown with small diamonds embedded into it.

"Desiree, what did you do to my apartment? Not to mention, what did you do to me?" Ember asked, her anger surprisingly receding as she became accustomed to her new appearance.

"I granted you wish to be Queen of the Ghost Zone, of course. Decided to give your new palace and outfit an Arabian look. So, what do you think?" Desiree asked, marveled by her own fabulous work.

Ember drew her attention from Desiree back to her reflection in the solid gold full length mirror. _When I wished to be the Queen of the Ghost Zone, I did not expect Desiree to change my clothes and turn my apartment into an Arabian palace. This outfit I'm wearing…_She scrutinized the Arabian Queen Style outfit that the genie ghost woman had bestowed upon her. True, Ember was furious at first for having her home and style in clothing transformed, but she was strangely beginning to actually like it.

"Well, this whole Arabian look isn't exactly my style, but…I must say, you have remarkable tastes in clothing and accessories. Your interior design to this Arabian palace you made for me is glorious as well. Honestly, I'm highly impressed by your enchanting work."

"I'm delighted to her that you are satisfied with your wish. Care to make another?"

Desiree chuckled a tad maliciously as she hovered in the air, floating in a position someone would be in if they were lying on their bed on their stomach. There was a suspicious gleam in the ghost genie's eyes that the teenage rock star ghost took notice of instantly. _Is she up to something, or am I just being paranoid? _Ember glanced over at Desiree with a curious expression on her face, but then decided to let her suspicions go. _What shall I wish for next?_

"Before I make my second wish, I have a question for you. Am I only getting three wishes, or do I have an unlimited supply?" Ember asked, wondering if the fantasy novels she read about genies' were true.

"Excellent question, my child. I'm pleased to see that you brushed up on information about genies' from fantasy novels. My previous masters' and mistresses' asked me the same exact question. I must confess, I have lied incessantly over hundreds of years. My previous masters' and mistresses' only received three wishes each because I told them that there was a limit, and they completely fell for it. We genies' have been bluffing for years in that category. To answer your question in the simplest of terms, you have an unlimited supply of wishes," Desiree responded, practically giving Ember a whole summary of her history in granting wishes.

_I have an unlimited supply of wishes. This is absolutely perfect! With Desiree's ghost powers at my disposal, I will be able to obtain anything and everything that I want. _Ember was filled with happiness now that she had the ability to literally obtain all of her deepest and most desperate desires. _Now, to make my second wish._

"I've decided what I want to wish for next."

"Wish away, my child."

"I wish for Skulker to be here, and I want you to make him my king. _King of the Ghost Zone_, that is," Ember grinned sinisterly.

"Technically, that is two wishes, but…I'll grant them both since you're my mistress. So you have wished it, so shall it be," Desiree laughed, sending out more purple smoke from the palm of her hand.

_Back inside of Ariella's ice palace…_

Loud thunder clapped outside of Ariella's ice palace, and a frightening flash of lightning stirred her from her sleep. Just like Blaze, the Queen of Ice knew that she didn't need sleep because she's a ghost, but she enjoyed the wonderful and peaceful comfort of sleeping. She was wearing a while shoulder-less night gown which didn't cover her backside at all. The white night gown also exposed a good majority of her cleavage, and thrust her heaving breasts forward. Ariella peered out of her bedroom window, and noticed the sky of the ghost zone appeared more abnormal than usual.

_This horrendous feeling that I have…_Queen Ariella grasped her crystal heart shaped locket—which now contained a picture of both her and Vlad inside of it—in her hand in concern. _I have a strong feeling that the ghost zone is currently in dire peril. Yet, there is nothing that I can do right now, because I have no idea about what is going on. I wish I could be of assistance some way, but I fell so helpless…_

"Ariella, my dear," Vlad said, interrupting his beloved's troubled thoughts. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not ill, if that is what you mean. It's just…I have this feeling in my chest that the ghost zone is in grave danger," Ariella confessed, her face creasing with worry.

"If you are so concerned about the ghost zone's safety, perhaps we should pay a visit to Clockwork. He is the only ghost in the ghost zone who is all-knowing. I'm positive he'll be able to bestow upon you answers to the questions that are swimming around in your brain."

What Vlad was saying wasn't a question, it was a wise suggestion. Of all the ghosts in the ghost zone, Clockwork would know exactly what was wrong. _Why didn't I think of that? _Realization suddenly surged through Queen Ariella's being, and knew that her husband was correct about this certain matter concerning the ghost zone. _My husband is not only extremely handsome, but he is exponentially brilliant._

"That is a fantastic idea, darling. I'm just jealous that I didn't think of it first…and much sooner. By the way, did you happen to say _we_?"

"You don't miss a word I say, do you? Yes, I said _we_. I'm coming along with you to Clockwork's tower," Vlad insisted, refusing to keep at bay from his beloved wife.

"But don't you need your rest?" Ariella acknowledged, gesturing to the bed, and taking notice of the dark circles forming around his tired eyes.

"I can catch up on my sleep when we return from visiting Clockwork. The fact that you're so worried makes me want to help put your troubled mind at ease. Let's get going, shall we?"

"Thank you for being so thoughtful and considerate, sweetheart. Yes, let's get a move on."

Ariella wrapped her arm around Vlad's shoulder while he wrapped his hand around her waist. She waved her free hand in the air, and she and her husband disappeared a whirlwind of snow. They both reappeared in a second whirlwind of snow inside of Clockwork's tower. The married couple found the ghost of time watching different multiple images of his ectoplasm-screen as if he were watching a television set.

"Excuse me, Clockwork," Ariella spoke softly, but loudly enough for the time ghost to hear her. "I hope that we're not disturbing you, but…I am concerned about the ghost zone. We came here to see if anything was wrong."

"I had suspected that you would have begun feeling the abnormal shift of activity in the ghost zone," Clockwork confirmed, transforming from an infant into a grown man, then into an old man, and then back all over again. "I can explain everything."

Clockwork explained everything to Queen Ariella and Vlad not only verbally, but also by displaying multiple images on his ectoplasm-screen. Seeing Ember McClain the rock star ghost uniting with Desiree the genie ghost both frightened and angered Queen Ariella. _So, Blaze's evil cousin Ember is behind all of these abnormal activities occurring in the ghost zone. _She stared wide eyed at the frozen image of Ember and Desiree paused on Clockwork's ectoplasm-screen. _This dilemma is much worse than I suspected, so much worse._

"Having those two ghost girls powers combined will cause even more chaos. They must be captured and stopped at once."

"Blaze Sparks is already on a mission to put an end to Ember's conniving wishing. He's gone off into the ghost zone to recruit a few other ghosts to assist him and team Phantom to take Desiree and Ember down."  
"Who are these ghosts that he's recruiting for the mission?" Ariella asked, wondering who the fiery ghost could be searching for while venturing out into the ghost zone.

"They are not just any ghosts, they are…Blaze's parents."

_At the entrance to the _Volcano Temple_ in the far reaches of the ghost zone…_

Blaze and his father Char stood at the enormous stone double doors connected to a giant stone wall circling the ancient temple. The only way to enter into the _Volcano Temple_ was by using fire ghost powers. Char inhaled a large amount of air through is nose, puffed out his muscular chest, and blew a colossal amount of flames out of his mouth into the stone lock. The double stone doors slid open to reveal the ancient temple within. They stepped inside only to be blocked by two ghost guards wearing volcanic rock armor carrying iron spears.

"Password," One of the guards said in a deep voice.

"_Fire Crystal_," Char answered, as the guards allowed them to pass.

Both ghost heroes approached a solid gold throne in the center of the _Volcano Temple_. A ghost woman with pale white skin, glowing light blue eyes, and long flaming orange hair sat on the throne. She wore golden jewelry, a solid gold bikini top, a white Egyptian loin cloth with no shoes, and she was holding a golden staff similar to Char's.

"My husband and son, you have returned," She smiled, as he voice echoed through the _Volcano Temple._


	15. Volcano Temple Challenges

_Back inside of Clockwork's tower in the ghost zone..._

"Blaze has gone out to search for his parents?" Queen Ariella stated in surprise. "Is that ghost boy certain he wants to involve more members of his family into this horrendous situation?"

"I assure you both that Blaze knows exactly what he's doing. The King and Queen of Fire possess the power to put an end to Ember and Desiree. Thus far, Ember has only made two wishes. The first wish was worst than the second," Clockwork informed them, waving his hand over his ectoplasm-screen for the umpteenth time in a row.

A recording of Ember making her first wish to Desiree appeared on the ectoplasm-screen. Vlad and Ariella stared wide-eyed at the image of the teenage rock star's apartment transforming into an Arabian palace. _I don't believe this, _Ariella gaped openly in shock at the display on the screen. _Ember McClain is now the Queen of the Ghost Zone. That means she has the power to control everything in here._

"Hey, I recognize that ghost girl. She's one of Danny's enemies, and so is that ghost genie. Ember and Desiree together equals ultimate chaos to the ghost zone. The more power Ember obtains, the stronger she becomes, and Desiree gets more powerful by granting a cornucopia of wishes," Vlad acknowledged.

Vlad has known about Danny Phantom's past enemies for a long period of time now. When he was pure evil with his ghost half still intact, Vlad kept a watch over Danny's previous ghost battles. Thanks to Vlad's high tech secret lab that he used to possess, he could keep track of the ghost boy's enemies and his location. Now that Vlad is no longer evil and half ghost, he has no knowledge of Danny's location or his enemies activities. At a time like this, he wished he still had his advanced technology at his disposal to assist the ghost boy.

"You know all about Desiree and Ember's ghost powers and abilities?"

"Well, my love, I used to be half ghost. I know about the majority of the ghosts, their names, locations, and their unique qualities."

_My true love's astounding knowledge never ceases to amaze me, _Ariella smiled, marveling at her husband's knowledge. She was exceedingly happy that removing Plasmius from Vlad's body, and destroying his ghost half with the _Shadow Extract_ was a success. Now that Ember McClain had taken control of the ghost zone, Danny Phantom will need all of the assistance he can obtain.

"Let me see if I have all of the facts straight. Ember has Desiree's ghost powers at her disposal and total control. She has made her first two wishes, and they both have been successfully granted. Ember is now Queen of the Ghost Zone, and her robotic boyfriend Skulker is her King. Is all of that correct?" Ariella asked, directing her question at the ghost of time.

"You are one hundred percent right, your majesty. Skulker is not the only new king around here now, though. Since you and Vlad married, that automatically makes him your King."

"You know what, you are absolutely correct, but can we discuss this topic later? We need to have a conversation on the current situation at hand. I saw a couple of flashes of bright blue light outside of my bedroom window. Do you suppose those were side effects of Ember's wishes that Desiree granted?"

"There is no doubt about it, your highness. Desiree emits purple smoke from her hands every time she grants a wish. However, since Ember emits power from her flaming electric blue hair, that bright blue flash of light you have been seeing is most likely a sign of the strength of her powers increasing," Clockwork informed them, waving his hand over his ectoplasm-screen yet again. "Looks like Blaze recruited his father successfully. Now it appears he'll be up to a challenge trying to persuade his mother to join him on this mission."

"Why would Blaze have a difficult time trying to recruit his mother?" Vlad asked curiously, having no knowledge about the Queen of Fire.

"You do not know about Enya's history. The Queen of Fire can be quite stubborn at times, and she's an all-powerful ghost woman. Something tells me that her son Blaze will have to put his fiery ghost powers to the test in order to convince Enya to join him on his mission."

"What kind of tests will Blaze have to take, I wonder?" Ariella pondered, gazing at the frozen image of Enya on the ectoplasm-screen.

"Knowing Enya, the two challenges she'll put Blaze through will be _The Challenge of Combat _and _The Challenge of Knowledge_. Let's just hope he can pass the Queen of Fire's challenges," Clockwork replied, as they all turned their attentions back to the ectoplasm-screen.

_Meanwhile, back at the Volcano Temple in the depths of the ghost zone..._

The Queen of Fire gazed upon the two ghost men she cared for the most with all of her heart as she continued to sit upon her solid gold throne. She held her powerful golden staff with her left hand firmly, and caressed her right hand over the surface of it. Her bright glowing blue eyes marveled upon her weapon's sheer beauty. Char was mesmerized by his wife's voluptuous figure, and couldn't resist staring at how revealing her outfit was. Enya was practically naked, for crying out loud.

"My Queen," Char grinned happily, bowing in respect to his beloved as Blaze did the same.

"I promised that I would return eventually after I recharged my powers from a distant volcano."

"You could have recharged your powers here in this temple, my dear. This place is a volcano, after all," Enya retorted, scoffing as she stated the obvious.

"True, my love. It's just...I desired to fly through the ghost zone for a little while. Truth be told, I was beginning to get a tad stir-crazy."

"Always with the excuses to leave this place. You're the King of Fire, Char. Take some responsibility as being ruler of our people and the Volcano Temple."

"My sincerest apologies, darling. You said it had been a long time since you last saw me, but we had just spoken to each other this morning," Char acknowledged, remembering quite well he only had been gone for less than a day.

"Yet so quick to catch mistakes in my bold statements. Yes, you have been gone for less than a day, but...my dear son," Enya smiled, standing before Blaze with her hand touching his face. "You have been gone for what feels like a millennium."

She embraced her son in an overwhelming fiery hug, shrouding them in flames that felt fantastic and brought no harm. Giving another member of the fiery ghost tribe a flaming embrace was how their people expressed affection. When the flames extinguished, Enya's expression turned from soft to very serious. The Queen of Fire had sensed that their visit had come with some bad news.

"Mother, the ghost zone if in dire peril. My cousin Ember has the genie ghost Desiree's powers at her disposal. We need your assistance to put a stop to her madness," Blaze informed her.

"Care to explain?"

He took a deep breath in through his nose, let it out slowly from his mouth, and explained everything to her in a brief summary. Blaze told Enya that Clockwork had given him all of this information via ectoplasm-screen inside of his tower. The Queen of Fire listened intently to his story, and processed his every word as he continued to speak. After he completed his tale of Ember's ruthless deeds, and current chaotic antics, Enya shook her head in despair at the terrible news.

"My rebellious and naive niece is up to her juvenile and dastardly actions again. I remember when she tried to take over planet earth by becoming a nation wide teenage celebrity. Luckily, thanks to Danny Phantom's noble intrusion, Ember was defeated, and the humans ceased chanting her name," Enya stated clearly, knowing all about her niece's powers. "However, now that Ember is the Queen of the Ghost Zone, and has Desiree's ghost powers at her disposal, it's only a matter of time before something else will go wrong."

An expression of hopelessness shrouded Enya's face as she sat back down on her solid gold throne. The Queen of Fire knew all about Ember's ghost powers, and all that she was capable of accomplishing with them. Now that Desiree's ghost powers were combined with Ember's, the evil teenage ghost rock star would be unstoppable. _I'm just furious I did not find out all about this sooner, _Enya sighed sadly. _This is a dreadful situation._

"Mother Enya, that's why Father Char and I came here in the first place. With your help, we can defeat both Desiree and Ember. That way nothing else will go wrong. Will you join us on our mission?"

Queen Enya continued to caress her powerful staff while she sat on her throne, contemplating about her son's request. _It's been quite some time since I ventured out to battle on a mission. _She knew that the mission to thwart Ember's evil plans would be dangerous. _My wicked niece will stop at nothing to gain all of the power she can possibly obtain. She needs to be taught a lesson, and I believe that I'm the one who can teach her._

"I humbly accept your request."

"That's fantastic. We should get going right now," Blaze insisted, turning around only to be stopped by two guards.

"Hold it, I'll go with you on your mission, but on a few conditions," Enya paused for dramatic effect. "You must pass two challenges chosen by me."

Blaze was caught off guard by his mother's straight forward statement, but decided instantly not to argue with her. He should have known that the Queen of Fire wouldn't just simply join them on their quest just because he asked her to. Somewhere deep inside of the pit of Blaze's stomach, he sensed that the challenges Enya had in mind would be exceedingly difficult. Nothing was ever easy when it came to matters such as these.

"Very well, Mother Enya. What challenges do you wish me to complete?"

"Your first challenge will be _The Challenge of Combat_. You must fight one of the fire ghosts hand to hand, and you must win the fight. The challenge will be held on that giant square rock floating on the lava."

Enya pointed to an enormous floating square rock in the volcano. Just the sight of it made Blaze's stomach squirm in nervousness. He had seen countless fiery ghosts like himself fight in hand to hand combat down in that pit of lava. The rules were whichever flaming ghost fell into the lava is the one who lost _The Challenge of Combat_. Blaze would make sure that his opponent would be the one to fall into the pit of lava.

"I accept the challenge, Mother Enya. Now, who is going to be my opponent?" Blaze asked, cutting to the chase.

"The flaming ghost you will be fighting in _The Challenge of Combat _will be Char, the King of Fire," Enya announced, making her son go utterly speechless.

_Currently in Jazz Fenton's bedroom on planet earth..._

The digital alarm clock on the bedside table woke the teenage girl abruptly from her deep, peaceful sleep. Normally, she would have been lying in bed at that moment when her alarm clock went off. However, this time she was sitting in a chair in front of her laptop computer where her head had been resting on the keyboard. Some notes she had taken the night before were resting on her left side, and a half full cup of coffee sat on her right side of her desk. She stood in front of her digital alarm clock, and noticed that it was seven in the morning.

_Oh, perfect. I can't believe I fell asleep in front of my laptop computer...again! I have got to stop doing that, _Jazz yawned. She stretched her stiff muscles as she changed out of her pajamas and into her day clothes, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Jazz had been up late last night doing research for an essay for her history class. She also managed to spare some time surfing on Blaze's website.

Deciding to take a brief break from doing homework for school, she logged on quickly to  ghostzone/homepage. Jazz clicked on a video link, and noticed that Blaze had posted a new music video on his website titled: _Blazing Ember_. Her curiosity was instantly enticed by the title of the music video. She clicked on the music video link, and watched the new video clip. After watching the entire music video _Blazing Ember_, Jazz was stunned to discover that the song wasn't about love, but about rivalry. _This is so unlike Blaze's personality, but it's a fantastic song nevertheless. _She thought about the last time she had a conversation with Blaze was when she was online in his chat room. Jazz was still fluttering inside with anticipation about her upcoming date with the fiery ghost boy. It was Friday morning, which meant that tomorrow night she would be going out with Blaze. Her daydreaming was rudely interrupted by a loud knocking on her bedroom door.

"Hey, big sis!" Danielle spoke loudly. "Mom says to come down and eat breakfast. She doesn't want us to be late for school either."

Gathering up all of her notes, books, and school supplies, she crammed them quickly into her backpack unorganized. She would deal with organizing her school stuff later, and now she was ready to eat and run. Jazz rushed carefully down the stairs, grabbed herself an egg, cheese and toast sandwich, and bolted to her vehicle. She had a perfect attendance record that she was determined to keep, and being late for school wasn't an option. Luckily, Danny and Danielle have ghost powers, so they could just fly to school without taking the school bus.

Jazz arrived along with Danny at Casper High to class just before the first bell rang. Danielle made it to school sooner, because Casper Junior High was closer to home. Danny's first class of the day was English with Mr. Lancer, and he made sure to pay close attention. Even though everyone in school knew about him being half ghost, he still had to focus on getting his education. Danny's past history with Mr. Lancer wasn't exactly what you would call glamorous.

One time he got so hooked on playing this online video game called _Doomed_, he flunked more than two tests in Mr. Lancer's English class. Not to mention, he had to deal with Technus causing mayhem after he entered the video game. Although, Mr. Lancer did give Danny a second chance to retake the test, and he received an A minus. At that current moment in time, the ghost boy had a bad feeling in his stomach that his teacher most likely wouldn't give him second chances in the future. Today in English class, Mr. Lancer was discussing William Shakespeare's famous novel and stage play: _Hamlet_. Fortunately, Jazz had helped Danny do some research and reading on this particular subject ahead of time.

"Now, can anyone tell me exactly who _Hamlet _is?" Mr. Lancer spoke loudly for the entire class to hear, as he wrote the names of the title and author of the book on the blackboard.

The entire class fell completely silent, none of the students daring to raise any of their hands. _I know the answer to this question, _Tucker thought, flinching in his seat. _I just don't want to answer it because I'll look more like a dork than I already do. _The awkward silence in the classroom continued until Danny nobly raised his hand. _I know I'm most likely going to regret this..._

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"Well, Hamlet is the leading man in the story, of course," Danny replied, hesitating at bit in nervousness. "The story tells of a man named Hamlet who believes he's seeing his father's ghost. However, the question is...does Hamlet actually see his father's ghost, or is he simply insane?"

The whole classroom fell silent once again as if they had seen a ghost. Of course, they all knew that Danny is half ghost. In this particular moment, that's not why they were silent and staring at him. Mr. Lancer was just totally stunned by Danny's college level answer to his question, and he appeared quite impressed.

"That is correct, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer concurred, admiring his student's knowledge. "I can see I have at least one student in class who has managed to study. Now, onto the next question..."

The rest of English class progressed on like that, but Danny didn't answer anymore of Mr. Lancer's questions. He didn't desire to risk being called the teacher's pet, and risk getting teased by his classmates. A few hours later during lunch, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie sat together as usual.

"So, when did you become a Shakespeare genius all of a sudden?" Sam asked, half teasing and half admiring her boyfriend.

"Yeah, dude. Since when did you start being knowledgeable in literature?" Tucker wondered, eyeing his best friend suspiciously.

"I have my older sister Jazz to thank for my spark of literary genius. She's been assisting me with my homework and studying for a few weeks now. There are advantages to having an older sister who is a straight A student," Danny confessed, taking a huge bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Alright, change of subject, please," Valerie intruded, becoming physically ill of all of the Shakespeare-talk. "Have you guys noticed there haven't been any ghost attacks at all this week?"

"Excellent point, Valerie. I agree, it's weird that no ghosts have popped up anywhere in Amity Park."

"Yeah, usually at least the box ghost would have made even one appearance."

"I can't believe I"m saying this, but you're right Tucker. Something is definitely wrong here."

"I'll say," Jazz interjected, sitting right next to Danny, placing her open laptop computer in front of him. "Take a look at Blaze's website homepage. This is a recording of the current activity in the ghost zone. From the footage, it appears that none of the ghosts have caused any chaos whatsoever."

"Let me see, please?" Danny asked politely, as Jazz turned the laptop computer screen in his direction. "Hmm, that is strange. In fact, that's more abnormal than usual."

"Not only that. I've tried to contact Blaze, but he hasn't answered. Usually he always answers my messages instantly, but he hasn't replied to any of my messages."

"Sounds like something we will need to investigate. You all up for a trip into the ghost zone after school?"

"You bet my PDA, dude. I'm totally up for it," Tucker smiled, giving him the thumbs up.

"You know I'm in."

"With you all the way, Danny," Sam grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Hate to reject your offer, but I can't. Still got to complete that agonizingly long essay for my history class. However, I'll keep in contact with you all on my cell phone, and I'll cover you with our parents. I'll tell them you all are having a study party at Tucker's house," Jazz added, giving them all a reassuring smile.

"Excellent cover, Jazz. By the way, Danielle will be coming with us. Where are you going to say she is?" Danny asked, wondering what other lie his big sister was going to cook up.

"I'll tell mom and dad that she's spending the night at a friend's house."

"Another good cover story. Well, we better get going. Lunch is almost over. Don't want to be late for class."

Without further discussion of their plan, Danny and his friends fled from the school cafeteria. _Don't want to be late for class, eh? _Jazz smiled to herself, gazing off in the direction her little brother had walked out of the room. _Since when did Danny start acting like a responsible adult? _She dumped her lunch tray which was covered in napkins, a plastic fork, and an empty milk carton into the garbage can. _Maybe, in a miraculous sort of way, my little brother is actually growing up._

_Back at the Volcano Temple in the depths of the ghost zone..._

"_Me _fight against my own _father_? Mother Enya, you _cannot _actually be serious about this?" Blaze stated in disbelief, refusing to accept what his mother said to be true.

"I am dead serious, my soon. Then again, I _am _dead, but that's beside the point. The rules clearly state that I have the authority to choose your opponent, and I decided to choose Char. Either you accept to fight your father in _The Challenge of Combat_, or refuse as a result of losing by making Char win by default. You know what will happen if you lose a challenge, don't you?" Enya smirked, drawing her son into a difficult situation.

The rules were written clearly in stone that if a flaming ghost won challenges issued by either the King or Queen of Fire, he or she could obtain what they desired from their rulers. Queen Enya made a deal with Blaze that she would accompany and assist them on their mission only if he successfully completed her challenges. If he refused to fight his own father in _The Challenge of Combat_, his mother would not help him. He had traveled this far, and he refused to back down now. Even though it meant fighting his father, Blaze was willing to go through with the challenge.

"I'm not declining. I still accept your challenge."

"Wonderful, you may choose your weapon for the battle. Now, take your positions on the floating rock in the lava."

Blaze and Char flew down to the rock immediately after Enya commanded them to. They both landed firmly on the their feet, and quickly brought out their weapons of choice. The King of Fire had chosen his bladed staff naturally, and Blaze chose his reliable flaming electric guitar. A ghost with a red flag floated down between them on the rock. This ghost man was dressed similar like Queen Enya, but all he was wearing was what appeared to be an Egyptian loincloth.

"Alright, my fellow ghost brothers," The ghost man with short flaming red hair spoke loudly. "I'm Sire, your referee. When I wave my flag, you may begin _The Challenge of Combat_. On my mark, three...two...one...go!"

Sire waved his red flag rapidly, flew off into the air and the two ghosts began their battle. Char wasn't hesitating or holding back, and he was determined to make this fight quite difficult for his son. Blaze wasn't holding back any of his power either, and he was giving it is best. _Hmm, _Char smiled, impressed by his son's well-developed ghost powers. _My son truly is placing all of his power and strength into this fight. I can sense he desires to win this challenge not matter what, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on him._

He swung his inflamed bladed staff at his son, just missing him by an inch from his shoulder. _Wow_, Blaze stared wide eyed at his father, amazed and impressed by his incredible strength. _Not only have my ghost powers developed, but so have Father Char's. Better not let my guard down for a second, or I may lose this challenge. _Blaze swung his flaming electric guitar around, and began playing chords incessantly and very quickly. He channeled his fiery ghost powers into his flaming electric guitar, and sent out waves of flames at Char. The King of Fire attempted to protect himself from the fiery wave attack by using a shield emitting from his staff. Unfortunately, the shield produced from his staff was not powerful enough to block the attack completely. The wave of flames broke through Char's shield, and hit him with enough force to push him into the lava. Char burst out of the lava completely unharmed, considering the fact that he obtains his strength from volcanoes.

"The winner of _The Challenge of Combat _is...Blaze Sparks!" Sire announced, holding up the red flag in Blaze's direction.

"Very good, my son. Now, onto challenge two," Enya interjected, moving things along. "Your second challenge will be _The Challenge of Knowledge_. You must answer five questions that I ask you, and you must get all of the answers right. You get any of the answers wrong, and you automatically lose the challenge. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, Mother Enya. What are your questions?"

"These yeti-like polar bears you have associated with along with the Ice Queen live in what area in the ghost zone?"

"That's easy. They live in the Far Frozen Realm," Blaze answered automatically.

"Correct. Question two. What ghost can only be seen by children?" Queen Enya asked, hoping her next question was a little harder.

"Hmm...My cousin Ember associated with him once. His name is Young Blood."

"Correct again. Here's my third question. What were the first ghosts that Danny Phantom ever fought?"

"Hold on, I know the answer. Clockwork told me," Blaze tapped his finger on his chin, pondering for the answer. "The Ectopuses."

"Correct yet again, my son. Onto question four. What is the name of the female ghost who feeds off of misery in order to stay young and healthy?" Enya smirked knowingly, hoping she had left her son stumped.

"She's the ghost that Danny fought when Jazz first discovered he has ghost powers. Her name is Spectra."

"Correct for the fourth time in a row. I'm rather impressed by your knowledge, my son. Now, for my final question. What power did Danny Phantom obtain after he defeated Dark Danny for the first time?"

"Danny as a multitude of ghost powers. Clockwork showed me a recording of when Danny defeated Dark Danny for the first time in battle. Got to think of the name of that ghost power..." Blaze paused for a moment, and then the answer sparked into his brain. "The answer is Ghostly Wail."

"You are absolutely correct," Enya beamed, proud of her son for getting all of the right answers. "Congratulations, you have passed both challenges. Therefore, I will kindly accompany you on your mission. Sire, you're in charge until I return. Take good care of our people and the Volcano Temple while I'm gone."

"Do not worry, my Queen. I will make sure everything here is in tip-top shape until your return. The best of luck to you all on your mission," Sire bowed, as all three of them flew out of the Volcano Temple and into the ghost zone.

"This feels just like old times doesn't it, darling?" Char asked, flying next to his beloved.

"Yes it does, my dear. Reminds me when we were teenagers going off to battle against evil ghosts wreaking havoc."

"Nice to see you two having a heart to heart chat," Blaze intruded. "We should fly over to the ghost portal that enters into Danny's house. Him and team Phantom need to come with us on this mission, remember? Plus, I haven't even told them what's going on. They all deserve a right to know."

"Totally true, son. However, I believe that we should travel to Clockwork's tower instead."

"Why do you say that, Father Char?"

"Yes, I agree with our son. Why should we travel to Clockwork's tower?" Enya wondered, eyeing her husband suspiciously.

"Just trust me, sweetheart. I have a feeling Blaze's friends have already entered the ghost zone," Char winked at Enya, smiling while he continued to fly further into the ghost zone, and reaching closer to Clockwork's tower.


	16. Queen Enya's Brilliant Plan

_Back in Ember's Arabian style palace in the depths of the ghost zone…_

"So, what do you think of your new outfit, Skulker?" Desiree asked, smiling while batting her eyelashes at him.

She had granted Ember's wish that Skulker would be _King of the Ghost Zone_, and she lavished him with a new outfit to boot. Desiree had dressed Skulker in an outfit similar to what Aladdin wore while disguised as a prince in the Disney movie. He looked a lot like an Arabian King, but he was skeptical about Ember tangling with the likes of a ghost genie.

"I'm overjoyed to hear that I'm now _King of the Ghost Zone_, but do I necessarily have to wear this outfit?" Skulker responded, scrutinizing the royal Arabian outfit Desiree had clothed him in.

"Well, your outfit matches the palace's appearance, and you look rather dashing in it in a robotic kind of way."

"Thanks, but I still feel like a clown wearing this."

Aside from the Arabian style outfit he was clothed in, Skulker was highly satisfied to be the _King of the Ghost Zone_. Thanks to Ember's wish, he now possesses the power to control other ghosts as well. _Now that my boyfriend can control other ghosts to do anything he wants, he won't have to go through with the trouble of hunting them down. _Ember laughed sinisterly to herself as she gazed upon her voluptuous ghostly figure in the golden full length mirror. Skulker wrapped his hands around Ember's waist, gazing flirtatiously upon her.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but the Arabian outfit looks very attractive on you," Skulker smirked mischievously.

"Why, Skulker…thank you so much for the flattering compliment," Ember grinned, pulling her beloved in a warm embrace, and kissing his metal lips tenderly. "There's more where that came from if you are polite and kind to me more often."

Desiree rolled her eyes in response to the open display of affection, and fake-gagged when Ember and Skulker had their backs turned. _Ember has made two outrageous wishes so far, and she's received exactly what she wanted. _The ghost genie woman hovered while lying on her stomach in the air. _Watching these two lovesick ghosts making gooey eyes at one another is making me want to barf. Hopefully Ember will make another wish before I practically lose my mind._

"Desiree thanks for granting my wishes and for bringing my boyfriend here. He's been such a lousy ghost hunter I thought he would be more successful as _King of the Ghost Zone_. No offense, sweetie."

"No offense taken, dear. You are right that I'm a terrible ghost hunter. I've failed time and again at attempting to capture Danny Phantom."

The moment the words escaped his metal lips, Skulker could not believe what he just said. From the looks on their ghostly faces, neither could Desiree or Ember. _Well, thought I'd never see the day when my boyfriend would actually admit that he's a horrible ghost hunter. My, my, it appears my wishing has given me more than I truly desired. _The teenage ghost celebrity grinned widely, satisfied with the results of her currently granted wishes.

"Well, now that our ghost powers are stronger thanks to Desiree, we will be able to capture that mangy half ghost pest," Ember reassured him.

"By the way, you're welcome. I'm glad you are satisfied with your wishes, Ember. Do you want to make another wish? I'm humbly at your service," Desiree bowed her head to Ember in respect. "Just make a wish and I'll grant it immediately."

Ember had informed Skulker already after he appeared in her Arabian style palace that Desiree was going to grant her an unlimited supply of wishes. This news pleased Skulker deeply inside of his robotic suit. _My boyfriend and I are now the two most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone. What am I possibly going to wish for next? _She pondered and contemplated on what to wish for next, and then a brilliant idea sparked in the contents of her cranium.

"I know precisely what I want to wish for next. Clockwork has an ectoplasm-screen in his possession in his tower. He has the power to watch all other ghosts inside and outside of the ghost zone. That's the kind of power I want at my disposal."

"You've got it, mistress. Just say the magic words."

"I wish for my very own ectoplasm-screen," Ember replied, waiting in anticipation for her wish to be granted.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," Desiree smirked wickedly, waving her hand, and filling the room up with purple smoke yet again.

_Meanwhile, inside of Clockwork's tower…_

A flash of bright blue light swept through the ghost zone like a tidal wave. This time, Vlad saw the bright blue light that Ariella had noticed two times before. The light had illuminated through the crystal clear windows of Clockwork's tower. The three of them had been watching Blaze on his journey to recruit his parents for his mission to stop Ember on the ectoplasm-screen. Now that they knew what the bright blue flash of light meant, Vlad and Ariella were not at all pleased by the sight of it.

"Ember has made another wish. This is terribly dreadful," Ariella sighed, sadness shrouding her face as she grasped her crystal heart locket in concern.

"No need to fret, my love," Vlad said, holding her close and kissing her head. "Blaze has successfully recruited his parents for his mission to put an end to Ember's wrongdoings. Everything is going to be fine."

Her husband had strange ways of making her stay calm in time of trouble. Queen Ariella knew that Blaze Sparks did the right thing by recruiting his parents on the mission to stop Ember and Desiree. She still desired to be of some assistance in this time of chaos. _The Queen of Ice_ also knew that Danny and his friends would be arriving at Clockwork's tower soon.

"You are correct, my dear. Danny Phantom and his friends should be here any moment now. Isn't that right, Clockwork?"

"As usual, you can practically see right through me. Then again, I am a ghost, so technically you can see right through me," Clockwork laughed, smiling knowingly. "Yes, Danny Phantom and his friends will be here soon. They all obviously have taken notice of the ghosts' more than abnormal behavior lately."

"What have the ghosts been doing exactly?" Vlad wondered, completely lost in the conversation, and having no idea what was going on.

"The ghosts inside and outside of the ghost zone have not been causing any trouble lately since Ember wished she was _Queen of the Ghost Zone_. All evil ghosts obey Ember's every whim, and she's hypnotized all of the villainous ghosts to do exactly as she commands. Ember had sent out telepathic messages to all evil ghosts to stay home and not cause any trouble. You would think this strange, but I have a logical explanation." He turned his attention back over to the ectoplasm-screen temporarily. "Ember McClain is planning to gather up an army of malicious ghosts against Danny Phantom and his friends when they decide to attack her. She's waiting for the opportune moment to strike."

"Oh, that's all this awful situation needs…a war. So, when do you think Danny and his friends will be here?" Ariella asked, changing the subject quickly.

"They all should be here real soon."

"Hey, how did you know Danny Phantom and his friends were going to come here?"

"Well, Vlad…I do not possess the ghost sense power, but I can sense the presence of familiar ghosts approaching. It's a unique ghost power I have that I forgot to mention to you earlier."

Before Vlad could reply to Ariella's blunt statement, Danny Phantom and his friends flew through Clockwork's tower. Valerie was riding on her flying glider like always, Tucker and Sam were in the Spector Speeder with Jazz in the backseat, and Danny flew alongside Danielle. Sam, Tucker and Jazz hopped out of the Spector Speeder, and Valerie pressed a button on her wrist that made her glider disappear beneath her feet. Danny and Danielle hovered down to the floor, and landed firmly on the soles of their feet.

"Welcome back to my tower, team Phantom. You arrived just like I knew you would," Clockwork grinned, happy to see Danny and his friends.

"I assume you know why we're all here," Danny answered, aware that the ghost of time was all-knowing.

"Yes, I do. You are all suspicious as to why there have not been any ghost attacks lately in Amity Park."

"Exactly, there hasn't been any ghost activity. What's going on?"

Clockwork inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, and then he explained to team Phantom everything that happened thus far. The ghost of time transformed from an infant to an adult, and then into an old man as he informed them of Ember's diabolical deeds. Hearing about Ember and Desiree's ghost powers being united made Danny's stomach squirm. Knowing now that Ember has Desiree's ghost powers at her disposal made him want to take instant action. Now that Ember's _Queen of the Ghost Zone_, Danny and his team would have top place forth their best fight.

"We all need to stop Ember and Desiree. Where is Ember's palace in the ghost zone?" Danielle asked, getting straight to the point.

"I am expecting other ghost company. A ghost friend of yours and two other ghosts you all have not met yet. They will be able to show you where Ember's palace is," Clockwork added, turning his attention back to his ectoplasm-screen.

"You mean Blaze is coming here?" Jazz said, sounding eager to see her ghost boyfriend again.

"Yes, Blaze Sparks will be here shortly."

"Who are the other two ghosts arriving here with him?" Valerie asked her curiosity instantly peeked.

"His parents, the _King and Queen of Fire_," Clockwork replied simply, waving his hand over his ectoplasm-screen, exposing an image of Blaze and his parents flying through the ghost zone. "They all are on their way here was we speak."

The displayed image of Blaze, along with his parents flying through the ghost zone made team Phantom gaze at it in surprise. None of them have ever met Blaze's parents face to face, and they all had no knowledge of the flaming ghost boy's parent's backgrounds. _Blaze's parents are actually the _King and Queen of Fire. Jazz gazed upon the image of Blaze's parents on the ectoplasm-screen in disbelief. _I never would have guessed…_

"So, since Blaze's parent are the _King and Queen of Fire_, that makes Blaze a prince!"

"Correct again, as usual Jazz Fenton. Blaze Sparks is the _Prince of Fire_. He just doesn't enjoy throwing his royal title around. The fiery ghost lad fears it would make him sound spoiled and rude," Clockwork explained, showing everyone how close the three flaming ghosts were getting to his tower on screen.

_I can't believe it…_Jazz blushed profusely just at the thought of it. _I'm dating a ghost prince. I feel like I've stepped into some sort of twisted fairytale. _Queen Ariella stepped beside her, and stared openly at the image as well. Jazz jumped a little when she saw the _Ice Queen_ standing next to her.

"Queen Ariella? Can't believe I didn't notice you and Vlad when we arrived here. How have you two been?" Jazz asked, watching the _Queen of Ice _continue staring at the moving image on the ectoplasm-screen.

"That's quite alright, dear. Vlad and were exponentially silent when you all came to Clockwork's tower. We did not want to be rude by intruding upon your conversation. To answer your question, Vlad and I have been living happily since we were wed," Ariella smiled, blushing lightly as Vlad took her hand in his.

"Ever since Ariella and I were married, the time we've spent together have been the happiest days of our lives," Vlad added, beaming at Ariella adoringly as he kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"Well, enough about our love life. I believe Blaze was wise to recruit his parents for this particular mission."

"You believe that, eh? Do you know anything special about Blaze's parents?" Danny asked, eyeing the _Queen of Ice _suspiciously.

"I know plenty about Char and Enya. Even though they each have different styles in clothing, they are both very powerful ghosts. Char—the _King of Fire_—possesses not only fire power, but the ability to shoot lava out of the palms of his hands. Enya—the _Queen of Fire_—possesses the power to blast lightning out of her hands. Both of them wield staffs that channel their fire powers, and produce attacks on immeasurable strength. Honestly, I have never met the _King and Queen of Fire_ in person, but I admire their powers and the stories I've heard about them," Queen Ariella acknowledged, glad to share what she knew to everyone else.

"I can't believe Blaze never mentioned how amazing and powerful his parents are to me. Not to mention, the fact that he and his family are royal ghosts."

"Perhaps he was waiting for the opportune moment to tell you about it. Blaze was probably really nervous, and he just wanted to tell you when it was the right time," Danielle suggested, coming up with the most logical explanation she could think of.

"You are probably right, little sis. My boyfriend most likely had is personal reasons for not telling me all about this sooner," Jazz agreed, turning her attention back to the image of Blaze and his parents. "So, their names are Char and Enya? Huh, unique names for ghosts. I can't wait to meet them in person."

"You're not the only one, Jazz. Blaze is an incredible ghost, but I can't wait to see his parents use their ghost powers in battle. This is going to be epic," Sam grinned, anxious for the arrival of the _King, Queen and Prince of Fire._

"You got that right. With Blaze and his parents alongside us against Ember and Desiree, we'll be able to defeat them no sweat," Tucker concurred, noticing that the three flaming ghosts were getting closer to Clockwork's tower on the ectoplasm-screen.

At that moment, before anyone else could speak their opinion on the subject, Blaze and his parents flew through a wall in Clockwork's tower. All three of them floated into the room, and landed in front of team Phantom and friends firmly on their intangible feet. Jazz wasn't expecting to see her ghost boyfriend until their date Saturday night, let alone see his parents face to face. _Wow, Blaze's dad Char looks strong and intimidating. Better stay on his good side._

"Whoa," Blaze stated in astonishment. "Father Char, you were right. Coming to Clockwork's tower was the best decision. I didn't expect team Phantom to be here, but I'm glad all of you are here."

"We're all happy you're here too. Clockwork informed us about the situation at hand. I can't believe Ember had Desiree's ghost powers at her disposal," Danny said, shaking his head in concern.

"You're telling us. My evil cousin just doesn't know when to quit. When it comes to gaining power, Ember will do anything to obtain it."

"Trust me, Blaze. I know what you're talking about. Ember tried to take over the world by making everybody on earth chant her name," Danny acknowledged, knowing perfectly well what Blaze's cousin was capable of doing.

"We know all about my niece's past evil deeds. The three of us desire to put an end to Ember's dastardly plans, and I know exactly how to stop her," Enya spoke confidently.

"You do, how?" Danielle asked, staring at the _Queen of Fire _wide eyed in anticipation.

"Do you know how Ember came to possess Desiree's ghost powers at her disposal in the first place?"

"I believe I can answer that question, since I've known about this from the very beginning," Clockwork interjected, showing them all a past recording of Ember purchasing a magical ruby bottle on his ectoplasm-screen. "Ember bought an enchanted ruby bottle from a spells and potions shop in the village _Scarab _in the Arabian area in the ghost zone. A fortune teller ghost named Eris sold the ruby bottle containing Desiree to Ember."

An image of an extremely attractive, voluptuous ghost woman with blue skin clothed in a purple fortune teller's robe appeared on screen. She wore golden jewelry, had long flowing jet black hair, and doe-like violet eyes that were very alluring. Tucker stared at her with his mouth open, instantly hypnotized by her beauty. Valerie, appearing greatly jealous, placed her hand underneath Tucker's chin, and closed his mouth for him. She crossed her arms and gave him a stern expression. He apologized for gawking at the ghost woman by kissing her cheek and giving her a warm embrace.

"Okay, now that we know how Ember came to possess Desiree's ghost powers, what are we going to do to stop her?" Valerie asked, changing the subject back to their previous discussion.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Care to elaborate, Mother Enya? Quite frankly, none of us have any ideas about what you're talking about," Blaze simply said, gesturing to everyone else that were giving her questioning looks.

"Allow me to explain. I have a plan up my sleeve," Enya smiled radiantly. "Blaze, you and Jazz should journey to the village _Scarab _while the rest of us go battle Ember and Desiree."

"Why? How is that going to help us stop Ember and Desiree?"

"There is a magic lamp in Eris's shop that contains a good ghost genie. His name is Sinbad, and he possesses the power to end all of this chaos wreaking havoc in the ghost zone."

"I see. So we're going to battle Ember with making our own wishes to undo her wishes," Blaze replied, finally realizing what his mother was saying. "All we need to do is buy Sinbad's magic lamp from Eris. There's just one problem, I don't have any coins or scarabs to buy the lamp with."

The _Prince of Fire _knew about the types of currency ghosts used in the Arabian area in the ghost zone. Customers could only purchase items with bronze coins, silver coins, gold coins or dead scarabs in that particular place. The Arabian area in the ghost zone was rather strict on their different types of currency. Blaze, even though he was famous throughout the ghost zone, didn't carry any type of currency around in his pockets. He didn't need any money because he could get by on his own by finding sustenance in the safari area in the ghost zone.

"Here's a sack of coins. There should be enough pieces in there to purchase Sinbad's lamp," Enya responded, handing her son a small, brown leather sack filled with gold coins that she unstrapped from her hip. "The rest of us will travel to Ember's Arabian style palace while you two venture to Eris's shop."

"This is a brilliant plan, Mother Enya. You all have a safe trip to Ember's palace. Jazz and I will meet you all there after we obtain Sinbad's lamp," Blaze agreed, placing the small sack of gold coins inside of jacket pocket. "We better get a move on."

"Before you all leave, I must warn you of something first," Clockwork intruded, showing them all an image of Ember with her own ectoplasm-screen on his ectoplasm-screen. "Ember has wished for her very own ectoplasm-screen, so she can keep an eye on all of you. She could be watching us at this very moment, so be cautious on your journey. I'll be watching you all while you're on your mission. Good luck." The ghost of time winked at them, already knowing the outcome of their mission.

"Vlad and I will be right by your side, Danny Phantom. We're ready, let's go," Queen Ariella insisted.

"We'll see you two at Ember's palace later. Let's go, team," Danny said, as he and his team flew off to Ember's palace while Blaze and Jazz flew towards the Arabian village _Scarab _in the depths of the ghost zone.


End file.
